9 ways to live Pride and Prejudiciously
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Stuck in an endless fork in the road, Bertha was surprised when she was presented a chance to experience different lives. At first she disregarded the witchfrafty idea but moved by curiosity, she decided to try her luck and in each 'trip' she lives a new Pride and Prejudice alternative - modern, regency, hot, mild, fashion, music, TV... She goes wherever her imagination takes her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

Happy Valentines, everyone!

This year I've timed two book releases for Valentines, am very happy about it.

To celebrate, here's my latest P&P fanfic, something I've been working on and posting on my blog whenever I have a new chapter ready - what I don't have for today... If you're already following Bertha's quest there, here you'll get a chance to start over with her. Ah, the joys of living different lives... I'd love that. If you haven't visited me there in a few, this is a WIP, kind of a healing exercize for me 'cause **Austen** said **'There's nothing like staying at home for real comfort.'** and that's what I crave.

 **This is a P &P inspired story**, a big one filled with 9 small short ones that leave crumbles along the way for us to follow - something like Hansel and Gretel for good witches.

Since it's pretty advanced on the blog, today - Valentines - I'll post two whole chapters here to celebrate the two books I'm releasing - the final volume of my first series in Portuguese inspired in fairy tales - and my first book's 2nd edition (it started here, as you know...). The revised and extended version is awesome!

So, now I leave you with Bertha (we have no idea who she is, right?) and her adventure in witchcraft.

Hope you enjoy this ride.

M.

* * *

 **A heart full of ideas**

* * *

Bertha smiled, nodded her agreement, scanned the client's phone for her app QR code, stabbed the computer adding free espresso shots and asked for the name to scribble on the cup.

'Mark with a K.' The girl said.

Bertha frowned.

'I miss my boyfriend, this way it'll be like he's around here when you call out.'

'Ok.' Bertha rolled her shoulders and wrote Kark with her sharpie. It always made the costumers' day when she misspelled their names.

'Go, B. Your break's up.' Another cashier arrived close behind the coffee house counter. 'I can handle the line.'

'Are you sure? We can double.' Bertha smiled- not exactly to the pimpled faced girl but to the apron she had sewed herself, including the store logo hand embroidered. It was a beauty.

'Yeah.' The girl waved her off. 'Next!' She cried out to the line of anxious coffee starving people.

Once at the back tables nesting her mug of hot coffee and milk, Bertha loaded her messages app. Mom, sisters, the friend who would be staying over. She chose that smiling face and put the cell phone to her ear. 'Hey, B. Arrived in town safely, forgot how chaotic it is! Wow! Look, there are still a couple of documents missing from my files. Could I use your store´s back tables to fill these up and try to bring back before-'

'Oh, hi!' Bertha looked smiling and put down her phone. 'Was just hearing you!'

'Dear, B!' Lottie opened her arms for a bear hug the two friends didn't share for long months, maybe years. 'Why do we wait so long to meet?'

'You don't like to leave Merrytown...' Bertha smiled sideways.

'And you dislike coming back.' Lottie lowered her tote to the floor. 'We should meet more often.'

'You look the same, Lottie.'

'Thanks, I guess?... '

'You know it's a compliment.' Bertha offered the chair beside her. 'Tell me everything about home.'

'Oh, well, you know, I'm sure your mom tells you most of the gossip - maybe more than I know.' They shared a snigger. 'Mostly people are the same, doing this and that, we're happy in our lives.'

'Coffee?' It was the only thing Bertha could say, in her mind no one could be happy living little lives in that little town. She waved to the busboy and pointed at her cup before raising two fingers and winking.

She in fact lived a small life composed of little bits. Had a degree in marketing but worked as a coffee shop manager and occasionally as a cashier at the Met's candy shop.

Every week had a new fabulous idea for a business venture, a marvelous project to make money while having fun. Lately it was the kitchen aids stuff, small things to help normal people cook better looking cute. Aprons, caps, mittens, pan coasters. But before she could have bet her life on the success of a new line of shoes, patterns and stamping design for clothes, a flawless stratagem to win a reality show, coaching for TV hostesses... Bertha was a girl full of ideas but sadly not a go-getter, she was a dreamer.

'Are you free to go?' Lottie smiled to the busboy who brought her an employees' coffee cup.

'Home? Almost. What about your documents?'

'So many forms to fill! I could swear I had it all covered...' Lottie sadly blew the coffee steam before gingerly tasting it.

'If anyone asked me, I could never say IRS would get you of all people.' Bertha frowned. 'Maybe I could help, show me.'

She did try but had to ask for the other manager to take over when her break time was done.

One barista short that day, she had to keep as a cashier but couldn't shake a funny feeling evoked by the presence of her old friend in her adult domain.

Lottie looked the same, taller than Bertha, thin, smilie, big teeth, shot hair, single, an overall happy aura. It made Bertha self-conscious of the few pounds she never made an effort to loose, the plans she never made an effort to make happen, the daring haircut she never ordered at the fancy salon she never visited, the dreamy boyfriend she never found.

And she kept on working mechanically with a smile to the regular customer: 'Caffe latte, grande, organic, Williams. Good morning. 3,59!'

Someone passed behind the big man.

'Bye, Bertha, gotta run to deliver these before they close for the day.'

'Leave your bag, I'll take it home, Lottie.' She said.

'Oh, thanks.' The friend passed the heavy tote full of books over the tall counter. 'Sorry, sir.'

'No problem.' The customer nodded politely.

'Ok.' Bertha returned to the computer. 'Your regular order, sir... That will be… 3,59.'

'Thank you.' He answered.

'You're welcomed, have a good one!'

Later that evening when they lounged in Bertha's crumpled one-bedroom apartment, Lottie was satisfied that she had managed to solve her problems.

'I wanted to return home tomorrow morning, early afternoon the later.' She said. 'Have to sleep in my bed.'

'Because your lover will miss you?' Bertha smiled sideways sipping her beer.

'Kind of.'

'Wow, secrets!'

'Nah!' Lottie waved her friend of. 'I make love with my bed. I hated they scheduled this hearing without giving me a chance to choose a date. The beginning of the month is my time to be quiet and calm, relaxed.'

'Cramps.' Bertha whined. 'I know...'

Lottie didn't answer, only smiled like a fat cat fed a big bowl of juicy food. 'This place here is a little over the top, huh?' She said changing subjects. 'You have plenty of furniture and still, it seems there's stuff strewn all around the place!'

Bertha looked around her. 'It's not messy.' She didn't mean to, but sounded hurt.

'It's not a dirty mess, I'll give you that. But you're close to a hoarder. Maybe I could denounce you to that tv show.'

'Oh, shut it!' Bertha frowned disregarding the jab as nagging, but then thought it better. 'Do you think so?'

'Mhum...' The friend nodded. 'How come you have all this in such a tiny place?'

'It's just...' Bertha's eyes roamed her one-bedroom once paying little attention to details. In her mind she saw each abandoned project perfectly stored away. 'I have these ideas that at first seem so easy to make happen... Like the aprons we're using at the coffee shop, did you notice?' Her friend nodded again, smiling this time. 'I made those, and mittens. Let me show you.'

For the next few minutes she explained a detailed business plan for a small business that although rudimentary seemed very possible to Lottie.

'Never took you for a cook!'

'Am not!'

'And how did you come up with this?'

'Well, you know, observing, thinking, got time in my hands.'

'So, was it the same with all these other boxes?'

'And basically what I have stored in cupboards too.'

'But still you keep your life on hold?'

'Who are you? My mom?'

Lottie laughed. 'Just saying, Bertha. You put time into things but when it comes to effort you bail out.'

'Says the girl who still lives in the house her parents left her, didn't change a couch!'

'I did change the couch; you'd know if you visited.'

'Still you're the kettle calling me the pot.'

Both friends pouting, Lottie considered it must have been such a situation her granny warned her about: not an emergency, nowhere near life or death, just close enough to cajole a heart back into rhythm. 'Like a defibrillator?' She had asked in mocking humor. 'You'll see, smart ass.' Her old granny smiled like the old witch she was. 'Actually, you'll feel it.'

Lottie starred at her feet for a while to order her thoughts, then inspired noisily. 'Look, Bertha, I didn't mean to-'

'Nor did I. Sorry.'

'Sorry too.'

Bertha leaned over and they touched beer bottles in a toast to peace.

'Remember my granny?' Lottie pressed a smile.

'Of course!' Bertha's smile exploded all over her face. 'I'll never forget that trick of putting a piece of paper in a clear glass of coffee, lighting a candle beside it, singing a charm and suddenly we had the division of waters!' She raised her voice menacingly. 'Black at the bottom, clean as crystal on the top! I was so awed by her witchcraft!' She finished laughing.

'It wasn't a trick.'

'Pardon?'

'She really knew some witch stuff.'

'Come on...'

'I know you won't believe me, but I was once in a place similar to where you are now. The difference is that she had an eagle eye on me and rescued my confused heart before I built this empire of cluster.' Lottie waved a hand around them to show Bertha's place. 'Maybe I can't help you, you'd need her, but well, I'm the best you've got.'

'Talking riddles, baby.' Bertha rolled her eyes and stood to get new beers. 'Can you translate?'

'Sure.'

When she returned from the tiny kitchen, her friend had taken a small bag of herbs from her tote. 'Weed? My landlord is a prick, if he smells us, I'm gonna hear it until the end of the world!...'

'It's not mayjuana. It's tea.'

'Oh, I see... Tea we smoke!...'

'I'm serious.' Lottie insisted and pulled Bertha's hand to sit by her side. 'It's serious shit, pay attention.'

'Oooh, serious pot.'

'Shut it, Bertha! It's not pot! It's Belladama.'

'Huh?'

'Ancient wild belladama, very strong, hybrid, not something you might find in regular shops. It's gold in leaves.'

'And what is it for, this precious treasure?'

'Happiness.'

'Get real!' Bertha was about to stand, but her friend held her arm.

'It won't heal your life, it'll only give you a nice view of your it, a… Box seat for a big game; somewhere to stop and think things through.'

Bertha frowned starting to think her friend had gone crazy. Single, close to her forties, living alone in her deceased parents' house...

'You should choose an old tea mug, not too big, not too fancy, just one you like. Fill it up with boiling water then place the leaves on top. Cover with a dish, let it sit for a few minutes while you take a shower, eat something light, maybe have a soup. In this bag there is enough for two cups, but you won't have two cups at a time, I'm giving you two trips.'

To your crazy place, Lonnie Lottie? Bertha thought.

'When the temperature is good for you, there's no right or wrong, you sieve it into another mug and return the strawberry golden tea into the favorite one. Did I say it can't be new? It has to be one you already have, Bertha, that's really important. Then you go to bed.'

There was silence. Bertha didn't know how to answer her friends' sweet smile.

Lottie was filled by a mixture of pity and excitement to share her secret; it was a big step for her.

'I should be happy tonight, then!' Bertha finally said.

Lottie shook her head. 'Wait 'till I get home, have the tea tomorrow evening, it's Friday. Can you take the weekend off?'

'I guess, but I like to work at the Met.'

'Not this one, you'll sleep it through.'

'For two days?' Bertha's eyebrows raised to the roots of her hair. Like hell she'd drink that poison!

'More or less.'

'How do you know I'll be fine if you'll be home already?'

'I'll know.' Lottie said with absolute certainty, Bertha was still incredulous. 'How long have we met?'

'Since preschool.'

'And will you doubt me now?'

'How can I not? You tell me your granny was a witch, start talking in riddles, gives me a magical happiness elixir ...'

'It's not magic, don't mix things up. When you wake up you'll be the same, but the hybrid belladama will help you see the best side of things. It's a respite, brings up the strength you don't know you have.'

'Do you use it?'

'Yes.'

'How often?'

'Once every two months. Maybe once a month if I'm not feeling fine.'

'That's why you didn't change anything since you were left alone after your parents passed away?'

Lottie closed her eyes, smiled fondly, scrunched her nose. 'I change a lot.' She grinned. 'You'll understand.' Finally, she opened her eyes.

That night Bertha couldn't sleep because she kept the tea pack under surveillance. Lottie had helped her choose a mug and she stored the pack inside the black ceramic bowl with angel wings.

To give her friend the impression of being attentive, she had put the mug over her books on her nightstand saying she wanted to keep such an important gift close. But in fact she started to fear the thing.

Real witchcraft? Really?

Could it be exciting?

Or just plain stupidity?

Huh!


	2. Chapter 2

**I- Apron strings**

* * *

The day before the supervisor's visit was never fun for anyone at the coffee shop, no one liked Collins and his extreme care for paperwork. How anyone could care for the lanky man who was always urging the crew to keep to the user´s manual saying 'If the owners showed up here, they would be deeply displeased to see you guys working this expensive machine this way if the manual says you should adjust it that way.'

Even though he was to arrive Monday morning, Friday afternoon the whole crew made sure everything was in order so the boring man would be deeply pleased this time and make his visit a fast one.

At least there would be Met shifts that weekend so Bertha could unwind. At the gourmet candy shop, she enjoyed seeing beautiful people in amazing clothes on opera or ballet opening nights as much as regular people amazed by the grandeur of the place during season. It didn't pay well, but it gave her free pass back stage.

Bertha's cell phone buzzed ten minutes before the end of her shift while she double-checked her paperwork to make sure the boring supervisor wouldn't have anything to complain.

Did you guys catch the news?

'Traditionalists committee nixes ballet about legendary gay dancer'

We´re closed for the weekend.

'Oh, no!' Bertha's shoulders sagged. She had been keeping track of the touchingly beautiful play's rehearsals. She exchanged texts with the other co-workers, joined on-line protest and pouted: her weekend plans were destroyed.

Walking home tired a bit downed, she didn't have a good excuse to avoid taking the magical tea. The big black winged mug was now a menace, she even felt a big anxious when she thought about it.

And then an amazing idea hit her, better, it came to her memory: she had another back winged mug. A lot smaller, a lot cuter, also old and kind of dear to her.

The idea of tasting the mystery tea instead of gulping it made the adventure more palatable, safe.

At home she rummaged her cupboards to find the designer's espresso cup she had bought when she first got the job in the coffee shop. Always short on cash, Bertha only afforded the piece because it was chipped at the bottom, a tiny flaw the made the expensive cup go on sale for 70% off.

Even so, it was very cool.

Bertha smiled holding it close to her eyes.

And small. Surely it held less than 100ml, one fourth of what the big black mug could take. Aha!

Reassured, Bertha proceeded to the next steps as her friend Lottie explained: boil water, add a pinch of Belladama, cover, shower, soup, relax, sieve.

Mmmm… there it was, the moment she dreaded. Should she call Lottie? She said she'd know Bertha'd be ok…

Bertha sniffed the tea. Shrugged.

Sipped gingerly. Not bad.

Considered adding sugar. Didn't think it necessary.

Ok, then.

She took the whole small winged espresso cup and waited a whole minute. Nothing happened.

She washed the dishes. Still nothing.

Stared at the TV, nothing.

Thirty minutes later, she yawned.

Then another.

Another.

And she was asleep.

The alarm clock buzzed at 5:45am, Bertha blinked heavy eyelids and thought about turning on her side but she stretched arms, legs and jumped out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she changed into running clothes, stepped into her running shoes, and as she gathered her keys and mp3 player, somewhere deep in her mind she tried to remember when did she buy those bright yellow shoes.

The first mile at fast pace was tough. Air burned her lungs, she had to force her legs to keep going; but then it got easier and when she managed the five miles it felt good. As it did to climb those 63 steps to her one-bedroom without stopping to desperately breath.

She showered, had coffee and a quick meal, blow dried her shorter hair, surprisingly used make up on her eyes, picked up her bag and tote and left for the coffee shop feeling fine. Monday morning, everything had the chance to work out fine – even the supervisor's visit.

By ten, the shop had the regular line of customers avid for their caffeine fix, baristas busy commanding the big steel beasts that released perfumed steam, the door opened wide to let Mr. Collins, his ever present plastic smile on his face but this time he had a companion: a big tall man.

'Good morning.' Collins said coming close to the counter. 'Is everything in order?' He asked nervously.

'Yes, pretty much.' She frowned holding in a smile to answer his facial expression.

'I have the man with me.' He pointed at his chest.

She took a big breath; how could she say to her supervisor's face he was not that important?

'William Darcy, the man.' Collins widened his eyes. 'CEO.'

'Huh?'

'Don't you ever read memos, Lizzy?'

'There's already too much paperwork, so many e-mails and I sometimes have to help at the counter, we're one barista short. I keep telling you that, Mr. Collins.'

'Please, make sure everything is perfect here today, he doesn't have much time to visit shops in my area, I chose this one because it's a big one, always so tidy and-'

'Collins?' Came a strong voice.

'Mr. Darcy.' Mr. Collins swiveled immediately. 'This is Lizzy Bennett, the day manager.'

She opened a genuine smile, the man was hot. Tall, dark hair and dark rimmed glasses, seemed carefully unshaved, clear jacket with a light shirt inside, expensive jeans; any woman would smile to him.

The man frowned deeper at her. 'Bennett.' He repeated dryly as greeting. 'This…' He pointed at her chest. 'Quite… Nice.'

She was incensed, red in the face, pupils dilated, had to twist her face because of the sun coming from the front windows. Had the damned guy just made a rude comment about her blouse's opened first button? How dare he?

'Lizzy is our treasure.' Collins smile seemed to grow as grim, the man was very tense.

'Excuse me.' She interrupted. 'You can't talk like that! Not here, not anywhere!'

'Pardon?' The tall man bent his head a tiny bit to the side like a puppy.

'This is sexist.' She held her cleavage and felt the buttons closed, felt the temperature on her face and neck go higher. 'Wrong.' The word tumbled out before she could stop it.

'I apologize if you misunderstood me, ma'am.' He was still serious. 'The aprons.' He pointed again. 'Very appealing.'

Lizzy swallowed her pride. Damn, that was awkward. 'I make these.' She tried to keep normal.

He nodded and let Collins call his attention elsewhere. She considered if the king had just given her his approval. Huh.

Instead of the regular long inspection that took the staff's whole morning, this time Collins didn't want to spend time making sure the shop worked as it should.

'Mr. Darcy wants to see how his fortune is made, Lizzy. Come.' Collins called out. 'Let´s take the tour around the shop with him.'

She refused to chaperone the supervisor and the (frowning) man saying with a smile she was needed behind the counter. 'George can help you.' She waved at the handsome man pretending to host customers by the sidewalk tables.

'Ah, yes, that is George Wickham, Mr. Darcy.' Collins said. 'The evening manager.'

Men introduced and quest set, they started the fortune tour. Since Collins had a very special guest, he used the twenty minutes' visit to superficially browse the paperwork in the tiny office, briefly check the back-of-the-house facilities and mostly stayed at the salon observing the busy Monday morning service.

When her staff was complete, Lizzy didn't need to keep at the register, but she didn't want to loiter and be forced to host the mighty CEO with a haughty attitude in front of whom she almost made a fool of herself. So she kept helping the service, greeting the regulars and faintly missed one guy, the organic grande Caffe latte friendly man. She also kept track of the trio in their inspection.

Mortifyingly, more than once the man caught her looking at him – or did she catch him looking at her?

In fact… His remark about the aprons… Lizzy rarely missed the target when it came to that, the guy did mean some kind of compliment to her cleavage; she was sure.

When they finally left, she was relieved there weren't any problems, the shop was in good shape – at least on her shift.

'The guy is loaded.' Wickham said with an ironic smile as they sipped employee's coffee at the back tables.

'Should be, CEO of a coffee shops' chain…' Lizzy shrugged.

'We're only one of his business, he has several others. Shopping centers, real estate.' Wickham whistled. 'That fiancé of his will be even richer.'

'Who is she?'

'Anne DB.'

'Huh?'

'Always on social media, sickly thin girl, expensive clothes and shoes you all love and envy.'

'Not sure I know who that is…'

'Search in your phone.' He pointed her cell. 'Darcy and Anne are related, second cousins or something. Maybe she's even part of the company.' A shrug. 'But he didn't mention her once, maybe it's just money marrying money.'

'When do you mention the girls you date, George?' Lizzy shook her head, eyes locked on her phone's screen analyzing the man's fiancé. Very thin, fashion victim, rich, it girl… Funny, as Darcy was very handsome, Lizzy thought he'd choose a flashier woman.

'I haven't won the heart of the woman of my life yet.'

'Good luck finding that lucky gal.'

He chuckled and took her hand. 'I'm free this weekend.'

'If this was you asking me out, the answer is still no, thanks.'

'Oh, Lizzy, you destroy my heart.'

'No, I don't. you have lots of dates. What else did they say? Collins and the man?'

'Nothing.' Wickham sipped his coffee. 'Collins is too big of an asslicker to allow Darcy to actually say what he was thinking. But he was very interested in our shop, especially your aprons.'

'Really?' Lizzy felt her neck and face warm up.

'The Darcy guy seemed upset the whole time, checked his phone and watch a few times, observed the counter… I bet Collins will forbid us to keep using your creations, babe.' Wickham tried again to hold her hand. 'Don't be offended, it may not be personal.'

'May not?'

'The guy had this brooding thing, all rich and important. These people look down on us.'

'I see…' Lizzy wanted to roll her eyes. 'He doesn't even know me.'

'Exactly! He only saw something outside the regular pattern and it may have been enough to get on his nerves.'

Even though she knew Wickham was a guy full of half-truths and long-stories, Lizzy spent the rest of the day thinking about the hot CEO and his looks to her. So, when Collins called her cell phone that evening, she already had been waiting for bad news.

'A meeting!' Lizzy was incredulous. 'At the main office?'

'Yes, Lizzy!' Collins sounded agitated. 'Eleven, don't be late. Bring your aprons and other creations that are used at the shop.'

'Why?'

'They want to talk to you about it.'

'Who are they?'

'The heads.'

Oh, shit.

'Leave someone covering your shift and don't be late. See you then. Good evening.'

At the refined office, the big conference room was very intimidating, but Lizzy kept her act together waiting like Daniel in the lions' den. Neither the very handsome Darcy nor Collins were present when she was called in, only the marketing team. She was asked to explain the aprons and mittens.

'The aprons we get with the uniforms are too thin and our espresso machine sometimes spits steam right here.' She stood to point at her ribs. 'So I thought we needed something light but double-layered, cute, made with high quality hardware to adjust the string around the neck because the knot is not practical.'

'You're saying the official company uniform is cheap and inadequate.' A thin woman asked challengingly.

'Sorry.' Lizzy pressed her lips. 'The aprons were meant to help us out during our day's actions, but it doesn't. The strings keep untying, sometimes when we have both hands busy, and the fabric isn't very absorbing so our shoes sometimes get drops.'

'She must know, Caroline.' A congenial blond man seemed enthralled by her explanation. 'Show me your aprons, Miss Bennett.'

'I made these in black because it's easier to keep clean and since our uniforms have black trimmings, it fits well. For the strings and logo embroidering I used the company green.' She stretched the apron over the big table. 'This one is for the busboys, using white for the details because of the boots they use.'

'And the other colors, one for each position?' The man asked smiling.

'The baristas asked for red, they say they are the heart of the shop.' Lizzy rolled her eyes.

He laughed. 'I agree. But maybe their color should be brown!'

'That's what I told them, Mr-'

'Bingley, chief marketing officer.' He reached for the mittens. 'These match the details because the aprons are always black, right?'

'Yes. We tried to use it all black, but it didn't seem to fit our light atmosphere.'

The snotty woman, Caroline, had her eyebrows knitted together analyzing the pieces over the table without touching anything, occasionally she took notes on her tablet.

The congenial man, Bingley, stood to try on an apron, took a smiling selfie and then put on a mitten. 'What you like best, Miss Bennett?' He approached the small coffee machine over the side counter. 'Latte, cappuccino?'

'Lizzy, please.' She smiled. 'Freshly brewed, large, plain.' She knew he was trying out her creations as she did every day. Her confident smile grew.

'Same for me.' Came the strong voice.

'Was about to say that.' Bingley nodded. 'Exactly the way Darcy chooses his coffee, which is very funny since we run a business based on coffee drinks.'

'I like to keep it simple.' Darcy pressed a closed lips half smile. 'Miss Bennett.' He nodded.

'Mr. Darcy.' She tried to just smile back but was afraid it was similar to a twitch and her hand – oh, the shame – her right hand went straight to her neckline. It was a knee-jerk reaction; she didn't plan or think it through. And worst, she noticed he noticed. 'Did he already make you an offer?'

'I'm waiting for you, exactly as you instructed answering my text.' Bingley put two espresso cups on the table for Lizzy and Darcy who took a sit close to her.

'Offer of what?'

'Caroline?' Bingley returned to the machine.

'Macchiato is fine, thanks.' She smiled weakly and turned to Darcy. 'It seems very plausible; the items will complement our next campaign.'

'I told you.'

'You're always right, of course.' Her smile grew, but her adoringly glance to the boss was cut by her big coffee cup being brought to her. 'Bingley, you're the Marketing expert.' Caroline waved at Lizzy.

'And you're the product manager.' Bingley smiled.

Darcy grunted surprising Lizzy. 'Miss Bennet, when I visited your shop yesterday, I noticed your aprons and asked Bingley and Caroline to evaluate if we could include your items in our new line of merchandising.'

'And they are perfect!' Bingley finally returned to his seat with a big mug of latte. 'Next season we'll start rebranding the chain. The logo will have a few changes, a touch here and there, the tone of green we use will go a bit darker and to reinforce this change, new merchandising. Mugs, cups, the regular products you already know.'

With her heart pounding, Lizzy blinked. 'And my aprons?'

'We want to make it part of our national uniform as well as make it available for customers to take it home. Same with mittens.' Caroline looked at Bingley. 'Do you think the quality is compatible with our standards?'

'It's great!'

'Then we need to talk numbers and contracts, Miss Bennett.'

'Wow.' Lizzy blinked faster. 'Are you serious?'

Caroline lowered her cup half way to her lips. 'What makes you think we're not? This is business, we're not here making friends.'

'What I meant is that it's very surprising, I wasn't expecting that…' Lizzy frowned. 'George said you might fire me because of the change in the uniforms.' She said looking at Darcy who raised his eyebrows.

Bingley opened a file full of papers. 'Who is that?'

'George Wickham, the evening manager.'

'The one you said insisted on asking questions about your personal life and that crazy cousin you never see?'

'Oh, he sees her.' Caroline smiled sideways. 'One has to be blind not to see Anne on every useless trending topic there is!'

Darcy cleared his throat. 'Miss Bennett-'

'Lizzy.' Bingley corrected Darcy.

Even though he didn't use 'Miss Bennett', Darcy continued without using 'Lizzy' either. 'There is a spread sheet of quantities and delivery deadlines, also costs, how much we're disposed to pay.' And motioned with his index finger to Bingley.

'Here they are.'

So many information, aprons and mittens listed by color – all of them seemed to have two, four hundred units' order. Wow. 'I need to think this through.' She answered. 'I make these on my own at night after work, weekends. To fulfill this, I'll have to change everything.'

In her mind she saw in light speed all she'd need to have done: quit the coffee shop and the Met, maybe get a bank loan to set up a company, hire a team, schedule deliveries, organize cash flow and profits. It'd be grown up life.

'Tomorrow we'll have a staff meeting to present the rebranding, can we count on a few aprons and mittens?' Bingley winked. 'Two of each, by three.'

'I guess.' Lizzy considered her options. 'A little more than a day to work, I already have a few aprons almost ready because the guys needed to replace the extras…'

'Great. Caroline will email you the new logo and Pantone code for the green. If you can manage more than two, that'd be even better; excellent would be an extra-long one so Darcy could use it for a quick photo shoot.' Bingley pointed and the man didn't even take his eyes from his cell phone. 'We'll be using as an insider campaign to launch the novelties.'

'I'd need to measure him.' Lizzy looked at him although he still didn't let go of his phone. 'You.'

'Caroline will email you what you need.' Darcy stood. 'Bingley, when you're done, find me. There's new trouble for me to solve.' To Lizzy he smiled with pressed lips. 'See you tomorrow.'

After a day working diligently, fingers reddened and mind reeling, Lizzy returned to the fancy offices with three aprons and four mittens perfectly done. She was proud of her effort and knew the heads would be satisfied with the order.

In her future there was a whole new horizon for entrepreneur Lizzy. She'd miss her simple life of being an employee when she worked a lot and the big risks were taken by someone else. Now that would all be on her, she'd need to work a lot and handle the risks too.

When the elevator's steel doors opened, the lobby was busy as a bee hive unlike the day before. 'Apron Lizzy' as she was known was directed to the side of the big conference room where the presentation would be broadcast to country and Caroline waved her long fingers nervously asking for the order.

'Ah, very nice, Lizzy!' She smiled like she meant it this time. 'These look perfect.' The snotty woman raised an apron to the light to inspect the embroidering and sewing of the strings.

'Thanks.' Lizzy smiled back. 'I barely slept last night. The costs will need to be adjusted, also the delivery dates, at least at first.'

Caroline was back in her sour mood. 'That might be a problem.' She pressed her eyes. 'But for another time.' She waived her fingers again. 'Give me the rest of the things, mittens… Yes… Ah, Darcy's apron you can give it to him.' She pointed at the other end of the room while she arranged the merchandising on a neat shelves unit.

Before leaving, she had spent a few minutes in front of her closet thinking what to wear that couldn't give him the wrong idea or drag his eyes to her cleavage. There was the issue of muffin tops and to solve both problems she opted for leggings and long t-shirt, both in black with a funky denim jacket on top. It was surprising how good it all fit her, how well her hair behaved, how easy it was to get a satisfying make up done. Confident enough she approached the man who looked even more handsome that afternoon and as if sensing her, he turned up from his cell phone on his hand when she was close enough.

'Mr. Darcy.'

'Lizzy.' He pressed a smile. 'Call me Darcy. Or William.'

'Darcy.' She returned the smile. 'The apron.' She pointed over her shoulder to where she had just come. 'Caroline wanted me to give this to you, you know, for the photo shooting.'

'Ah!' He stored his phone in his pocket, took the apron and put it on. 'Good enough?'

'May I?' Tentatively she reached out to adjust the neck string's metal clip, he smiled and leaned towards her. Then she walked around him to tie the waist string. 'I think it's perfect.' Lizzy took out her phone. 'Can I save this moment? I mean, you're the man wearing my apron… it's a big deal.'

'The man?'

'That's how we know you.' Lizzy walked back a few steps and snapped a few times.

'Now can the man have your number?'

Lizzy looked up and once she saw the way he smiled, the professionally satisfied smile froze on her lips: the man looked even more handsome.

'Will you go out with me?'

'For coffee?'

He chuckled. 'For something a little more creative.'

Did he mean?... No, he couldn't! Did he? Surprised, slightly flattered, a little put out and even intimidated she was left speechless.

He saw her reaction as a reflection of the ardent attraction he felt, her beautiful eyes blinked slowly as if she already chose places to tell him where to take her.

'It's time.' Someone called out.

'Tonight?' Darcy asked.

'No.' Lizzy was heartbroken. 'I thought you were interested in what I created.' She pointed at the apron he wore. 'That I misunderstood the way you looked at my boobs, but I didn't. Did I?'

'Pardon?'

'What a turn off…' She frowned. 'And I thought this was going to be something so cool…' A sad sight. 'No, I don't want to go out with no perv with a famous cousin fiancé who he never sees and cheats on her with anyone hot enough. And the deal, it's not good enough for me, the amount you want to pay for each apron and mitten is too cheap. I need to talk coasts.'

'Darcy!' Bingley arrived close to them. 'Here you are. Hey, apron Lizzy. Can you wait over there? Great job, the pieces look perfect.'

'This is your opinion of me?' Darcy's stare didn't waver from Lizzy's face.

'Tell me I'm wrong.' She challenged.

'You thought someone was going to fire you yesterday, instead you were offered a lifetime deal.'

'A bit far from that.'

'It's quite generous.'

'Doesn't work for me.'

'No one refused to negotiate with you.'

Lizzy stopped the banter, he was right.

'What is going on here?' Bingley asked, his smile faded.

Darcy waved him off. 'Nothing, let's go.'

As she watched the broadcast take place with Bingley doing most of the talk as a Marketing expert should and Darcy waiting to be called in frame dressed with her apron, Lizzy considered what a weird couple of days it had been… New business venture, refused a date from the boss' boss…

'Hey!'

'Lottie!'

'Sorry?'

'Lottie, it's me!' She smiled.

'Sorry, have we met before? I'm awful with faces and these events here in the main offices always make me so nervous! I'm Charlotte from Chicago.' The girl extended a hand to shake. 'I'm in charge of deserts, the new one-biters this time.' She pointed.

'I'm…' In a stuttering fit, she felt her throat close. From where did she remember this girl who seemed really close in a weird way. 'I'm Lizzy, the new aprons and mittens. I made those.'

'Oh, how lovely! Can I have one?'

'Sure.'

'Here, try my doughscuits. The man liked honey dust best and he never likes anything too sweet.' The girl offered a dish from a side table pointed a small doughnut covered in light creamy glaze.

'Never heard of doughscuits.' Lizzy said with her mouth full.

'Doughnuts and biscuits mixed together.'

'Delicious.' Lizzy laughed eating and risked a glance around the room in time to catch Darcy looking at her. She blushed, he didn't disguise his amusement in seeing how she enjoyed the food.

'The man or my doughscuit?' Charlotte sniggered.

'Your art. Darcy is…' Lizzy looked away. 'Unreadable.

'He keeps looking this way, you were hugging him just now-'

'Me?'

'I thought you read him pretty easily.'

'We just met.'

'Funny, it seemed you two had something going on for months, the flirting seemed so easy.' Charlotte elbowed Lizzy and tilted her head to Darcy who had just started to speak on camera. 'He sure looked interested.'

'Men are always interested in women, even if they have someone on the side.'

'Huh?'

'I heard the man had a fiancé, that it girl from Instagram, his cousin.'

'I doubt, it's gossip.'

'How do you know?'

'I follow her accounts.' Charlotte pointed at her feet. 'Bought these shoes because she used it last month in a party. If she had that man, she'd be posting photos with him every day.'

Again Lizzy stopped the banter, she was probably right.

Swallowing pride was an art difficult to muster, one had to make an effort to conquer. Lizzy had to try hard that day. But when the staff started to leave the conference room, she had gathered courage enough to approach Darcy.

'Try the one covered in dark German chocolate. It's not very sweet.' She said.

He turned. 'The doughnut filled with cream fraiche and coconut is unpalatable to me, even for a one-biter.' He made a pained expression. 'Have you tasted it? Will it please your customers? Former customers?'

Lizzy reached for one. 'Yeah.' She covered her mouth with her fingers. 'People will love it! But it's very sweet.'

Darcy shrugged. 'It's decided, then.'

'I lashed out on you earlier. It was a bit uncalled for.' She licked her lips. 'Sorry.'

'I deserved it.'

'It's ok, you don't need to-'

'Some parts I didn't understand as cousin or fiancé, but since you heard from someone you might be fired, that could have been untrue stories too. But the aprons caught my attention to you, yes.' Darcy pressed his lips, Lizzy blushed again. 'If you allow me to apologize, there will be a very safe ballet presentation at the Met tomorrow at six pm. No perv asks anyone out for a date at six pm.'

She chuckled. 'No, it's very safe. I'll take you out on a date at the Met tomorrow.' He twisted his head to the side like a puppy. 'Meet me at the door at five thirty. Can you? Is it too early?'

'I'll be there.'

Another day of butterflies in the stomach.

To deal with the anxiety she ran seven miles instead of five, hurried from her shift home to be home in time to doll up, put on her nice dress, shoes, hair…what was she doing?

A date with the man?

Rich and handsome and… What if more creative was… You know: creative?

He said no perv stuff.

Just in case, she put on good underwear.

He arrived ten minutes earlier for no reason besides his attraction to the pretty girl of big expressive eyes, lovely curves and capable hands.

Darcy had big expectations for that date. If they got along as well as hoped, if she liked him as he was attracted to her, if they managed to deal with the different work schedules, he'd love to be her boyfriend.

The excitement of a new relationship made him uneasy, Darcy wanted to cause a good impression. The considered buying her flowers, but that would be too old fashioned. Make reservations for dinner at a nearby hotel's restaurant, but she might call him a perv again. He ended up deciding for a single rose and reservations at the park's boat house restaurant.

Lizzy loved his attentiveness, blushed and blushed, rose on her toes to kiss his cheek and caught his hand to walk around the block and take the employee's side entrance.

Although they were fully dressed as guests, she gave him an insider tour of the theater including the last minute warming rehearsals.

Darcy had been at the Met several times, maybe could even have bought sweets for dates from Lizzy during her shifts at the candy shop if fate had helped, but he had never seen backstage – specially right before show time. It was thrilling.

When they took the expensive seats he had bought, both had hearts beating faster than normal and were already halfway through to falling hard.

'Thank you.' He smiled the way that stole the air from her lungs, entwined his fingers with hers and brought to his lips for a kiss.

'You're welcomed. I used to work his every other week, now I'll have to quit because of the Apron Strings.'

He frowned still smiling. 'Your company's name?'

'Too lame?' She pulled a face.

'I'm already tied up.'

'You're not giving me much chance to resist, are you?' She teased as the lights blinked indicating the imminent start of the ballet.

Darcy leaned closer to her ear. 'Neither did your cleavage give me the other day.'

'Oh!' Lizzy leaned away. 'You perv! I knew!'

He chuckled. 'I apologized. And I'm sure I wasn't disrespectful.' He seemed contrite, she believed. 'You are stunning tonight.'

'Was a bit uncertain about what to wear…'

'Perfect.'

'…Just in case creative meant strawberries and champagne just like the lingerie brand I'm wearing, the angels one, big black wings just like the tea cup…'

Bertha woke up slowly from a baby like slumber.

It was like she had never slept better in her whole life.

A deep sigh.

Another.

She stretched her arms and kicked off her duvet to stretch her legs. Oh, that felt good.

Turned to one side and smiled, closed her eyes and let really slowly sip in her mind.

Wait.

What day it was?

Saturday morning, right?

Where was her cell phone?

side table, dead… How weird! It always lasted the night… She plugged it on the charger and used the bathroom, when she returned to check it came the surprise: it was Sunday early afternoon.

The next day, Monday, the day of the supervisor's visit, she called in sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just called, to say…**

* * *

'Here you go, your regular order of organic Caffe latte.' Bertha dutifully scribbed 'Williams' on the cup with her sharpie.

'Actually.' The nice man, the regular customer, pressed a smile.

'Yes?'

'Didn't have time for breakfast today. What do you suggest?'

Bertha smiled. 'French toast is my favorite, really fresh at this time. But if you're in a hurry, a bagel is easier.'

He considered for a few moments. 'A bagel, plain.'

She nodded and punched the computer screen. 'Ok. There you have it. That will be 7,56.'

'Thank you.' He smiled with pressed lips, seemed like he wanted to say something, but thought it better. Finally he found words. 'Next time I'll try the French toast.'

'I'm sure you'll approve of it!'

'Bertha?' Someone called her name distracting her from his ackward smile.

'Yes?'

'I can take over now.'

'Oh, great.' She moved aside from the cashier giving the other girl space. 'Have tons of paperwork to fill in the office.'

But, as soon as Bertha closed the office door behind her, the cel phone in her pocket gave a loud shriek. 'Oh, dear! My sister...' She mumbled. With a sigh, she answered her eldest sibling who had been acquiring her mother's taste for drama. "Yes, Janet?"

"It's me, Lottie."

"Oh, hi!" Bertha blushed. In a way it was a relief, her friend was a lot less dramatic, but on the other hand...

"See, Jan? I told you she was avoiding me." Lottie joked.

"How dare you, Bertha?" Janet laughed on the phone.

"Was not!" Bertha lied.

"Yes, you are! It's Thursday already, I've been trying to call you since Tuesday and every time I text back saying how busy you are, promise to call back and blah-blah-blah." Lottie accused.

"I will!" Bertha defended herself. "Would..."

"You won't..." Lottie chuckled. "You don't want to talk about it."

Silence.

"That's ok, Bertha. I'm in the back porch, no one can hear me. How did you like it?"

"Quite a surprise, Lottie. I had no idea!..."

"Does the guy exist, the handsome boss?"

"Huh?" Bertha blushed furiously.

"The man, the super boss who wanted to buy your aprons."

"How do you-"

"I was there, wasn't I?"

"Oh. My. God. It was you!"

"Yep. I tag along every ride you take." Lottie chuckled. "The provider, let's say it like that... No, sponsor. Sponsor can tag along to help the traveler, correct the tracks if it's needed. Of course I don't know how to do it properly, you're my first trainee. But I loved to be your guest."

"I'm speechless. I mean, I... I remember feeling I knew you but not exactly who you were and only after I woke up I..."

"It's mostly like that, just a boost in your self-esteem. That's why I asked if the guy in love with you really exists or if you composed him of many other guys."

"What a question, Lottie!" Bertha was flabbergasted. "I have no idea!"

"It'll come to you eventually. I'm betting on some lost opportunity, someone you let slip away and you regret. Not that it means the guy was Mr Right, it's just your subconscious speaking."

"This is not safe, Lottie. How do you know I'm sane enough to use this?"

"It's harmless, relax."

"If it messes up with my subconscious, isn't it something close to an opioid?"

Lottie laughed. "No!"

"What if the person is suicidal? If her subconscious tells her to end things once and for all?"

"This tea will help this person to see her problems in a new perspective, in a new light. Usually, when feeling secure and in control, a person can find a way out of difficult conundrums."

"Mmm, big words." Bertha mocked.

"Tell me, how did you like the experience?"

"You tell me." A pout. "Since you tagged along without letting me know it would happen."

"I wasn't sure, until now I only had my gran with me. You are the only one I ever offered the tea, it's all very new to me as well. I didn't even follow you all the way, only until you accepted a date at the ballet. With me it usually lasts for three days, you must have tripped for a day more and I don't know where you ended up. Tell me."

Bertha bit her lip deciding against telling she had taken a much smaller dose than what was recommended. "Good you stepped aside to give me privacy. I appreciate that."

Lottie laughed. "Come on!"

"Will you be with me every time I take it?"

"Next time you take it." Lottie corrected Bertha. "I gave you enough for two tries. Yes, I'll be your sponsor, a guide if you will. That's how it works. But not with you all the time like a ghost over your head, more like a companion, an actress in your new life."

"Mmmm... Let me think this through, Lottie. I'm at work and there's a lot to accomlish... I'll call you later to chat more."

"Yeah, right you will!" Another laugh.

"Promise."

A laugh. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

So, by now you've got an idea of the story... Sounds like fun?

Bertha (a girl we have no clue who she is, right?) has had 1 P&P life, 8 to go.

Can I invite you to tag along with us?

M.


	4. Chapter 4

**II- Dressed to kill**

* * *

And then it passed a whole month since Bertha had tried the belladama tea. Sometimes she even forgot about the thing for entire ten minutes straight... But, damn, the remembrance of how real it felt kept looping in her mind.

Every night she eyed the big winged mug with the little one hidden inside and the leaves bag jammed between them thinking it couldn't really be witchcraft. Could it? But Lottie said…

'Oh, forget about it!' Bertha shook her head.

'What did you say?' Her friend at the Met gourmet candy shop popped her head from the back of the counter.

'Nothing.' Bertha smiled. 'Just talking to myself. Tonight is our big night, right? Finally the ballet will have the opening it deserves…'

'Oh, yes! Who could have said a simple play about a genius choreographer would need to drag a fight in court to guarantee its right to be performed?' The girl snorted. 'And the Traditionalists committee could at least have had the decency to admit it was because the guy was gay.'

'It was outrageous, a shame to all of us!'

They chatted about the big night, the play, the deceased choreographer, the prejudice, the laws and even about the candy they would be selling, but Bertha kept wondering if the man would show up that night.

If he did, would he notice her like in a fairy tale?

Would the man bring a date?

Would this date be someone like her?

Would her heart break when she saw him with someone else?

Would he even recognize her- wait: how could he? The man wasn't even real, only existed in her dream, not the other way around.

Bertha sighed miserably. It would be a long night.

Long hours standing, sore feet, frustrated heart and Chinese takeout. Bertha was finally home after her shift, eating mechanically while convincing herself not to take the tea again.

Black bean sauce chicken tasted like cardboard because her mind was otherwise engaged in a battle of reason against will. In the end, belladama tea won.

Bertha put down the half eaten Chinese food box, hopped to her bedroom and returned to the living room with the black winged mug. Just as her friend Lottie had explained, she boiled water, filled the smaller cup, added a pinch of leaves, covered and went for a long relaxing shower. Then returned to sieve the magical elixir feeling her heart skip a beat exactly like before a date.

And there it was, the moment she sipped gingerly. With a small smile, holding the small winged espresso cup with care she put away the food, locked everything, turned off the lights and walked slowly to her bed.

There she fluffed the covers, sipped a little more, visited the bathroom, arranged her tired body comfortably over her mattress, finished the tea, sighed and waited.

A few minutes later, she yawned.

Then another, another… And she was asleep.

Merryton had a busy Tuesday morning that week, the city square was very similar to a bee hive. Cars honking and people moving in all directions going about their business, bikes and cardboard boxes and small delivery trucks.

She knew at least a third of this frenzy was because of her, it felt exhilarating; but what made her heart race at that specific moment was the simple action of changing SIM cards on her cell phone.

Alone – as alone as one could be in a small town's only square at eleven AM in a busy sunny week day – Lizzy sat at a bench under a big tree, opened her purse to fetch a hidden wallet where she kept the extra SIM card, turned down her cell phone, opened the device, made the change, turned the thing back on. By then, she was breathless.

As soon as it came back to life, she got notices:

You have two answered calls

You have three text messages

You have two voice mails

With a smile, she bit her lip and made the call she wanted to, the reason for all the exitement she felt. There was no doubt who those missed contacts were from.

One ring, two, three-

"Lizzy!"

"Hi, William!"

"How are you, babe?"

"Fine, missing you!"

"Me, too."

"Is everything ok? I mean, are you-"

"I'm great."

"Good…" She smiled at her shoes. "Listen, I'm gonna be in town this weekend… Would you be free, say… Thursday?"

There was silence for a few seconds, she could hear leaves turning.

"What time do you want me, babe?"

She chuckled. "I'll have boring stuff to solve all day, so maybe only after seven… Is it ok?"

"Perfect! Where do I meet you?"

"I have no idea, William…"

"Let me choose?"

"You know I trust you completely."

She heard his chuckle this time. "It's so good to hear your voice, Lizzy. So long since last time..."

"Yes…" She bit her lip. "Listen, I got to go now, but let me know where should I go."

"No, you let me know where to meet you."

"Ah, oh…" She stammered. "We agreed not to do that, remember? Get too close? We're casual."

"Where will you be, Lizzy?" He challenged.

"Just tell me where should I meet you." She shook her head. "I really miss spending time with you, William."

"Likewise." He was chuckling. "I miss you too. See you in two days, babe. Bye."

She disconnected and waited smiling for a few moments. Sometimes he called right back to say sweet nothings, little tidbits of naughty stuff she loved to hear but a whole minute later, as the phone was still dead, she turned it off to switch back to her official SIM card. If Lizzy had waited half a minute more, she would have had the pleasure to get a very lovely call.

Back at her offices in the old fire station, things were chaotic, there was a world of things to be done until the next day when Lizzy and her sister would have to take their small family company to New York to face the biggest adventure they had had so far.

It rained a bit, but she was so excited that it didn't matter. The Uber lady left her in front of the hotel he said he'd be waiting, Lizzy was confident she looked fine, had had a few drinks at the party she had been that afternoon… She was ready to roll.

As soon as she stepped into the foyer, she saw him looking as good as ever. Tall, dark and handsome, the man was leaning against the wall under the light of a planter, dark pants and light shirt with his jacket draped on his arm, casually waiting for her. A lazy smile stretching a chin strap beard with mustache – that was new! It made him look younger…

As soon as she stepped into the foyer, he saw her looking as good as ever. Lovely curves inside a lovely shimmering one shoulder red long party dress, those beautiful legs showing through the tasteful high slit when she took steps towards him, feet in nude high heels, big smile and shining eyes. To him it always felt like winning the lottery when he called and got her instead of voice mail like that afternoon when he offered two choices: the Park's Boat house restaurant of the Hotel penthouse Restaurant. "Let's be practical, William." She said. He had loved that. In fact, he loved most of everything about her.

'Hello, there.' Lizzy said when she was close. 'Do I know you?'

'I hope so.' Darcy's smile grew on his lips. 'Or else I'd turn this hotel around to find an opportunity to introduce myself to you.'

'This beard is so cool!' She rose on tiptoes to kiss his cheek leaning a hand on his arm and felt his hand on her waist. 'I loved it, you look younger.'

'I'm glad you do.' He returned the kiss to her cheek. 'You look absolutely stunning.'

'Thanks.' She blushed almost the color of her dress. 'We had this party this afternoon, it was a bit over the top but we simply had to go. And when you suggested the Boat house I thought about returning home to change, it'd be so unpractical…'

'Ah.' He pressed his lips. That was practicality. 'Shall we?' He motioned to the elevators with a hand, the other still on her waist.

'Did I make you wait for long?' Lizzy blinked unable to shake the elation of finally being close to that man again, he was gorgeous. 'I had to come up with an excuse to escape the party before it ended.'

He shook his head. 'I had just arrived.'

'Did you come directly from work?' She pointed at his jacket folded over his arm, he nodded. 'We could have made other plans if this is a bad time for you.'

'Not at all.' He assured her, pushed the card in the elevator's slot and pressed 'penthouse'.

'You really meant dinner.' She smiled sideways and took a step aside. 'Oh, William, I'm sorry.' She bit her lip to control her frustration. 'If I knew you had someone now or-'

Before she could finish, he pressed her against the back of the steel cubicle. 'Do you prefer room service?' He whispered on her lips before the devilish tease of a kiss.

'Yes, please.' She breathed.

Barely turning his head, he stretched one arm to press '12' and returned to hug her tight, a hand holding a butt cheek, the other her neck. 'Who cares about food?'

'Not me.'

'I won't let you worry about food or anything else besides me for a few hours, babe.'

'Good.'

'Yes, good.' He mumbled in her mouth already opened to receive the kiss he'd give her, but it was a short one because they arrived at their floor.

'I hope there aren't any cameras here.'

'I bet there are.' He chuckled giving her his jacket in case she wanted to cover her head as they searched for the 1201 suite.

It didn't matter much if it was big or luxurious, what in fact it was, they didn't even admire the view. Hungry mouths and avid hearts kept them glued from the moment the door closed with a heavy thud.

'We're going too fast, don't you think?...' She breathed on his neck trying hard to keep on her toes, fingers holding his shoulder for balance.

'Months waiting, Lizzy. We're actually going pretty slow.' He kissed his way down her neck pushing the single strap her dress had down her shoulder.

When it stuck, she took a step back for balance, put down his jacket in a nearby chair and opened the concealed side zipper. Then smiled as he smiled helping the dress off her.

Darcy smiled both to see the pretty woman only in her small underwear and to make sure what he guessed when she arrived: the dress had a good label. 'JaLee Bennett.' He said tossing the red dress over his jacket.

'How much do you know about women's clothes, William?'

'Enough to say this label is perfect for you.' He got her by the waist with both hands, sat her over the table and stood between her legs. 'In fact, you are perfect.' A deep kiss as she scooted to the edge to rub against him. 'Too perfect for me.'

'Am not.' She bit his beard putting her thumb in his mouth. 'But you have too many clothes on, I love to see you naked…'

His hands that were busy on her breasts over her strapless bra, moved to take off his shirt and he smiled holding her thumb between his teeth when she held the volume in his pants. In no more than a minute they were both barefoot and dressed only in their underwear.

He took her finger from his mouth and bit her ear. 'That's how you like me, only enough covered to take off as you taste.' The devilish smiled returned to his lips as he felt on her trembled more than saw her reaction to his whispered words. 'I know you're ruining this new underwear you bought just for me, aren't you?' She nodded. 'I like you naked.' He leaned both hands on her sides on the tabletop, making a huge effort to resist touching her butt and keeping the act. 'Do it, babe. Now.'

And then he had her naked, ready, eager, all over him. Darcy didn't even see how Lizzy pushed him to fall on top of the big bed.

A few hours later, he blinked lazily. 'I say shrimp.'

'Ok…' She conceded.

'Champagne?' He offered.

'How about…' Her voice sounded close to his chest. 'Wine? Red?'

He trembled with a kiss on his chest, dangerously to the left of one of his nipples. 'Better white.'

'Can't you indulge me and have red?...'

He had a heavy wet face towel folded over his eyes, arms behind his head forbidden to touch the absolutely gorgeous and naked woman straddling him in their naughty game where he pretended to be bonded, how could he not indulge her in anything else? 'I'd rather have white.' He insisted. 'Please.'

'You'll have red.' Her voice was stronger now. 'And that's final.' An order.

Aroused beyond resistance, he turned them and as she yelped he easily connected. They fitted so well together, it was a pity they only met casually and sporadically.

'Oh!' Lizzy complained. 'Oh!...' 'She moaned.

'Yes…' He agreed moving fast at first, then slowly to savor the moment. 'Oh, so fine.'

They chuckled together.

More than an hour later, over the late dinner of linguini and shrimp with red wine, they discussed spending the night together, but she would have a busy weekend ahead.

'At least tomorrow night?' He asked.

She shook her head, mouth full. 'Saturday night, can you?'

'Maybe, later than we met today.'

'Me too. Nine? Maybe ten.'

He nodded. 'Ten, and we spend the night.'

With a small smug smile of someone thrilled to be wanted by such a handsome man, she nodded. 'Deal.'

'Deal.'

'I have something for you.' He reached his jacked under her dress and took a small packet from each pocket, she giggled. 'A bit jammed, I know.'

With a happy little smile, Lizzy opened one to find a simple black t-shirt, the ones tourists love to buy. 'Success?' It had the capital letters printed in bold white right on the chest.

'You said big business meetings waited you here this weekend, so.' He shrugged.

She giggled more, leaned over the table and kissed his hand holding the wine glass. 'Thanks, William. And the other?'

'For me, actually.'

'Naughty?' She raised an eyebrow to the little box inside a black plastic bag.

'Can be.' He grinned watching her fine eyes intent on her delicate fingers opening the packet. 'Hope you'll send me plenty of nudes.'

'A cell phone?' Lizzy blushed. 'Expensive, huh?'

'Not really, but it takes two SIM cards.' He kept a serious face. 'This afternoon it was great to be able to talk to you when I called, babe; I had to get the voice mail you never answer. And today you said 'I had your SIM card on' so, this way you can always have me on line.'

'We agreed to be casual…'

'Casuals can keep touch. Or not?' He put down his fork.

'Sure, but-'

'You'd rather only can call me whenever you're horny.'

She laughed. 'That's not it!'

He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

'Ok.' She gave in. 'Fine, I accept the gift. But if you cling-'

'You're so full of yourself…' He shook his head. 'I bet you'll be the one to text me all the time.'

'Oh, shut up.'

Friday night, Lizzy was dead tired from the work load she had accomplished and could only think about a long bubble bath before her bed. Warm water, peppermint scented gel, a glass of wine, low music on the mp3 and as she undressed she heard the new cell phone beep.

Good evening. Busy?

She smiled simply for receiving a text from the gorgeous William.

Hello. Just bushed. You?

Having a night cap.

Would love a nude.

Can I have one?

Already inside the tub covered in bubbles, toes wiggling, she laughed reaching for a towel to clean up a bit and snapped a sexy picture of her shoulder, neck and part of her face, mouth in a pout.

Promising. What else can I get?

How about pay back?

You only had to ask, ma'am.

She called him immediately. "William!"

"I thought you'd wait until I sent the picture…"

"No, come on!..."

"Does it mean I won't get a nude?"

"You saw me naked yesterday, not twenty-four hours ago!"

"Can't I save you?"

"Yes, in your memory…"

The happy banter lasted until the wine was finished and the bubbles helped her body relax the busy day's work load.

Backstage of a New York Fashion Week runway show was chaotic, especially for a small brand such as JaLee Bennett. It wasn't their first show, but it certainly was their most important one.

After years of steady but humble success, Jane finally convinced Lizzy they needed an agent to help elevate their small business of deluxe party clothes in the map. Boosted by their agent's revolutionary ideas, Jane – the creative mind – had put together a pristine bridal collection, their first. So, this show was their debut in many ways: not only they would be amongst the jet set of important designers they would playing with the big guys, they'd have a full collection.

And it was exactly for it that Lizzy was so uncomfortable.

She worked diligently to make the show a success, to keep the company working while her sister made sure the production went smoothly but the idea of exploding the small family business into a major company didn't thrill her. It was unsettling, she was afraid she'd lose control of their child.

But the day had arrived and there they were, about to host a major runway show. Models paraded everywhere, a big makeup and hair team, their gowns hung in order they'd go on stage, photographers, even a small video maker crew producing a making of documentary.

'Earth to Lizzy.' Jane snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. 'Hello?'

'Everything will be fine, right?' Lizzy blinked but her eyes didn't focus on anything.

'Yes, of course!' Jane hugged her younger sister. 'Look at us, hosting a Saturday evening runway show at New York Fashion Week! Yeah!' She clapped happily.

'Yeah!'

'Five minutes everyone!' The stage manager yelled.

'I'm freaking out.' Lizzy bit her lip.

'If we can pull this out, we'll be a big success; just like your t-shirt says and our life will be a lot different.' Jane pointed at Lizzy's chest.

She smiled down at the gift now embroidered in rhinestones. 'I hope so.'

'Here you are, girls!' Charlotte the agent, ducked to avoid hitting a rack of black evening dresses. 'Finally found you in all this madness!' She grinned. 'We have a full house, all our VIP guests have already arrived including the big stores. Pemberley's guys are in the front row.'

Lizzy groaned, Jane clapped again.

'Please, stop this simpleton thinking, Lizzy.' Charlotte complained. 'You have to have a retailer collection.'

'Don't see why. We do pretty well in small stores, they sell out before the season ends, our customers enjoy pre-ordering, they wait our releases.'

'Imagine having these customers multiplied by thousands!'

'Imagine our dresses copied by thousands, hung in stores across the country!' Lizzy frowned.

'Exactly!' Both Jane and Charlotte said together.

'One minute!' The manager yelled. 'Models line up! Sound check, light!'

'Here we go.' Lizzy sighed.

'Break a leg, girls!'

'Attention. Release intro video.'

It only lasted seven minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime to both sisters. In fact, they saw their small business' life pass by them as each skinny model entered the runway in evening dresses until the last four ones wore the bridal collection. So much time and effort and love involved to make JaLee Bennett a sought after brand for party dresses.

'You two are up next.' The manager pointed to the runway door. 'After the models.'

Lizzy and Jane nodded, held hands, took a deep breath. 'Right.'

'Still time to run away.' Lizzy suggested.

'Very funny.' Jane squeezed her sister's hand.

'Go, go, go!...'

And then Lizzy had to blink to adjust her eyes to the blinding lights of the runway. When the audience saw the sisters behind the line of tall skinny models, the applause grew higher, the back rows even stood.

In their elation, very excited and nervous, the sisters saw a few familiar faces, suppliers, friends, crew members, famous people they knew from TV and social media, and many camera flashes.

At the end of the runway, the models stopped to let the sisters stand in the middle, there was a group hug and as they turned to return, Lizzy saw a very familiar face smiling brightly at her: William.

Gorgeous as ever, dark jacket without a tie, he stood when she passed. 'Nice shirt.' He mouthed.

She grinned and continued walking until they entered backstage in a daze. What a marvelous way to finish a great show, her lover witnessing her success before they met later that evening!...

Their agent arranged for a small cocktail party so the sisters could sweeten the most important guests, suppliers and potential clients. The models still took selfies in the evening dresses, threw the bridal bouquets and between champagne glasses, Lizzy was still amazed how it all had come up so well.

'Lizzy!' She heard her name. 'Here!' It was Charlotte waving from the other side of the backstage where she had Jane talking to other people.

Lizzy maneuvered her way down the crowd, stopped here and there to receive congratulations and pose for selfies until she finally arrived close to her sister. But then, someone else called her and she turned to exchange a few words with one of their oldest seamstresses.

'I know that the other sister is the problem, I don't want to waste time taming a shrew in a place like this.' A deep familiar voice said with contempt.

'Oh, yes, cheap warm champagne and a crowd of models.' A woman snorted. 'But if anyone can get us this deal, it is you, Darcy. You've done this before, difficult designers. Find a way to deal with her.'

'I wouldn't mind the models if I knew they weren't underaged.' Another man, more congenial. 'But the designer sister, Jane, seems to like our pitch.'

'There must be a way around the little shrew.' The familiar voice said with amusement.

Lizzy felt her insides turn, the champagne she had been sipping was dangerously threatening to return.

She took a series to deep breaths to gather courage and approach the conversation.

'Ah, Lizzy!' Charlotte grinned. 'Finally, let me introduce you to very important people right there…' They took a few steps together. 'This is Lizzy Bennett, the Lee in JaLee, she manages everything from marketing to supply chain. This is the brain, really.' A chuckle. 'These beautiful people are the head of Pemberley's in person. William Darcy, CEO; Charles Bingley, Marketing; Caroline Netherfield, Purchases. They loved the show and want to have JaLee Bennett in their stores.'

'All over the nation.' Bingley balanced on the balls of his feet. 'We've been trying to close a deal with you for a while.'

'I know.' Lizzy pressed her eyes at Darcy who kept his eyes at her too.

'Congratulations, it was a great show.'

'Thank you.'

'I missed more red, though. I think I've seen beautiful red models from your label.'

She blushed. 'One can get mistaken sometimes.'

'I don't.'

Bingley was still smiling. 'Maybe we can schedule a meeting for Monday afternoon?'

'That sounds great, right, Lizzy?' Jane forced a smile sensing by Lizzy's expression it wouldn't be easy to convince her sister.

A slow shake of head was all the answer they got before Lizzy was called to record an interview for the documentary.

Almost ten thirty and Darcy paced the hotel suite feeling caged. He was anxious to meet Lizzy, to congratulate her one more time for her success – this time much more intimately - and for the happy coincidence of her being the very brand they wanted to acquire.

When he finally heard the knocking on the door, he was starting to fear she'd stand him up. 'Hello, babe.'

Lizzy had her eyebrows knitted together, lips pressed. 'Hi.'

'Party lasted this long?'

A deep sigh. 'Had to cool down before facing you.'

'Are you ok?'

She entered the suite, put her tote over the table and hug her waist. 'This shrew is not going to waste your time, Mr. Darcy.'

'Huh?'

'What were you doing there?'

'Where?

'Don't play silly with me, don't waste my time.'

Shrew. Could she have heard what he said to avoid Caroline's interest on his attention? 'I was watching a runway show of a budding label we'd like to have in our stores.'

'Is that why you talked to me six months ago in that textiles & garment convention?'

He tilted his head like a puppy. 'No. You talked to me at the hotel bar after the convention because there was mutual attraction.'

'You knew who I was; it was just a game to you.'

'I found out you own JaLee Bennett a few hours ago.'

'Please, be real.'

'Lizzy.'

'I almost didn't come here today.' She groaned. 'I feel such a fool, urgh! Why would you do such a thing? You're a major company, you sell deluxe items, my brand is so small… It can't mean that much!' She turned away from him, saw the bed prepared to host their encounter, wine and two glasses, felt her insides melt for the night she wouldn't have with that man. 'William, that was too low.'

'You accuse me of… Seducing you? Is that it?'

'Tell me you didn't.'

'I never mix work and pleasure.'

Her eyes showed her anger. 'You seemed to enjoy yourself when we were together.'

'Don't go there.' His voice grew fiercer; she had gotten under his skin. 'We both enjoyed ourselves; I don't recall you having much modesty with me.' It was a match of angered and hurt hearts. 'I never mix work with my personal life.'

'Except…'

'Never is never. It was a surprise for me to see you walk down that runway today. If I knew I'd have found a way to reach out with a business proposal outside our bed before.' He was serious. 'But I'd still want to meet you for sex. It'd be great to know how to reach you when your phone is off line.'

'For sex' hit her hard. Surely that was what they had, casual sex, but… 'Of course you would.'

'Why are you weird, babe?'

Her shoulders raised high. 'Am I not a shrew?'

'You heard me.' He passed a hand over his hair. 'Let me explain. People noticed my attention on you, I'm usually more discreet and don't like to be talked about.'

'So you made fun of me.'

'You are known as the difficult sister in your company, babe. Jane is the designer who wants to make it international, you are the manager who wants to keep it small.'

'I want to keep it exclusive!' Her voice grew higher. 'What I want to avoid my customer arriving in a party to find another woman with the same dress, that's awful. That is why women crave JaLee.'

'That won't happen if you sell in my stores.'

'Of course it will. You have hundreds of mega stores across the country, outlets, you sell online… We'd have to produce a lot more – wait, why am I discussing this with you? It's like déjà vu.'

He took a deep calming breath. She was there inside the hotel suite with him, cheeks flushed and shining eyes, the t-shirt he had bought her as a joke all embroidered in rhinestones, tight fancy jeans and high heeled sandals. 'Let's not fight, babe. It was a happy coincidence, that's all. We met by chance while someone else in my company started conversations with yours.'

Lizzy shook her head. 'It's not so simple.'

'Why not?'

'For you we're just another brick in the wall, but it's our life. And even if you were the last man on Earth, even being so gorgeous and perfect, even so, I wouldn't be prevailed upon to keep meeting you.'

'A bit exaggerated.'

'To you, maybe. To me, no.' She reached for her tote hoping he would hold her arm on the way to the door, but he didn't make any move to stop her from leaving.

Lizzy did keep using the cell phone Darcy gave her knowing the second SIM card wouldn't get any calls, but deep down she hoped for it.

Her heart was broken. Although she didn't want to have a boyfriend, even one as gorgeous and lovely and sexy as he was, knowing he got close for business reasons hurt her pride.

The few times they met had been so sensual, so naughty. Because they didn't have any close relationship, she could experiment in foreplay, allow her libido a few liberties she wouldn't have with a regular guy. And he moved along, played and had fun.

Did he?

The doubt ruined everything now, the memories and the possibilities. If until then they weren't an item, from that point it was clear they would never be.

Six months later, it was time for the textiles & garment convention again, only this year JaLee Bennett would take the stage instead of just watch the show from the corners.

Invited to lead an innovative program of exclusive ateliers inside huge department stores, the small designers' party dresses brand was supposed to take part in a pocket runway show during the opening VIP party for special investors.

It had a tangy flavor for Lizzy because although it was an exceptionally great opportunity for a small business like hers, it was connected to her ex-lover. She had tried to negotiate a contract in which her brand wouldn't be included in his stores, but some clauses were unmovable. Still, being inside his houses almost seemed like spying...

With all the pre-show preparations, as most of the creation was her sister's job, Lizzy had a chance to socialize with the other designer's crew. To all of them, the new atelier program seemed very exciting because although it kept the exclusivity of the brands and dresses, the items could reach hundreds of new customers throughout the country.

Blinding lights, loud music, beautiful models, the runway show was incredible. The party afterwards, amazing. The several congratulations and invitations to new deals, exciting.

And in all that, Lizzy's mind was constantly travelling back to a year before when she met the handsome man and they started the casual relationship – no, the best relationship she had had so far. To be honest, it could have been a great long-term relationship if things had been different, if he hadn't duped her…

Wandering around the beautiful party, she tried to get interested in a supplier display, another had a cute girl handing folders, a few steps ahead there was a lounge where another cute girl invited people to discover the new experience in department store shopping.

Lizzy smiled, sipped her champagne, entered the dark maze of lighted wall arts explaining exactly what the JaLee Bennett ateliers were doing, and then suddenly she heard his voice, Darcy's. With her heart speeding, she walked around the maze wall and saw him on the screen saying how this new exclusive type of shopping was revolutionary.

"A woman can enter Pemberley's, or Macy's, or Sack's and commission a dress for an important party from one of our exclusive brands." He motioned to the designs on the table in front of him. "Here I have Jalee Bennett's collection for cocktail dresses from which the client can choose and then pick a pre-selected fabric. All accessories such as shoes, make-up, jewelry, everything is also pre-selected for each model but the store has many other choices. When the client returns for her first fitting session, she can already see herself with all her selections, make all the arrangements. It's time-saving and the designer has control of the final look."

She was mesmerized; he was gorgeous on camera too.

'I must have said it right, you're smiling.'

On screen, he was busy arranging racks on the store with employees, but his voice was clear in her ear. He couldn't… Lizzy turned around. 'Will!'

'Thank you for accepting Pemberley's offer for the JaLee Bennet ateliers.'

'It is an amazing program.'

'Exclusive as you wanted.'

'Did you agree to join it because of what I said that day?' She felt her cheeks warm up. 'I was a little out of line…'

'I created the program for you.'

She could only blink.

'You were right, I was near-sighted. Of course, the beauty in what you do is exclusivity. But I can't-' He stopped to choose words and put his hands in his pants' pockets. 'I don't want you far. Your terms, your rules, I abide to them.'

'Sorry, I don't understand.'

'Would you want to have dinner with me, tonight? A regular date?' He checked his watch. 'It's still early.'

Lizzy looked at her nude cocktail dress of fluffy skirt and embroidered top with hundreds of wine colored flowers. 'Can't think where this would fit.'

He smiled sideways. 'I'm a huge JaLee Bennett fan.'

She gave back the smile. 'My sister insisted I used this dress. The nude is exactly my skin tone and the flowers…'

'Seem to be glued to your chest and arms.' He said. 'The most beautiful dress you brought to the runway tonight.'

'I wasn't on the runway.'

'I didn't notice any other.'

She lowered her eyes thinking if there was a point in postponing what she wanted so much. 'I'd love to have dinner with you.'

He smiled. 'Can we go now? I mean, can you leave?'

'I suppose so, yes.' She nodded.

At the charming intimate restaurant, side by side around the small table, they were both a little self-conscious trying to make conversation. It had been months since they had last been together and never had been awkwardness between them.

Anxious to explain herself, moved by guilt and longing, Lizzy leaned forward entwining her fingers over the table.

'I feel I need to apologize to you.' She waited his reaction. 'After the Fashion Week runway show, I was very keyed up. Things seemed very... Ardent. It was such a surprise to see you in the front row.' She smiled, he smiled back. 'If you were there for me, somehow you cared enough to find out I had that show, it felt great.' She wrinkled her nose. 'I know, very girly.'

He chuckled. 'Believe me, Lizzy, it was a coincidence.'

'I realized that.' She nodded

He leaned a bit closer. 'If I knew it was your company, I gladly would have been there for you but I simply had a business appointment.'

She leaned farther from him with her mouth in a sad frown. 'Can't say it was easy, William, but I realize that the profit JaLee could bring Pemberley would never be big enough for you to do that much. You'd have to get involved with a lot of people to make your business grow.'

'That's preposterous.'

'I know. I'm sorry. And I hated you for making me even consider it. And hated myself for feeling so bad about who you invite to your bed. Then hated you more for making me so jealous.'

'That's a lot of hatred.' He raised an eyebrow, side smile on his face. 'It seems you spent a lot of time worried about my bed.'

A sad sigh. 'Awfully long time.'

'I'm glad.' His smile grew.

She frowned. 'No need to gloat, your ears may have burned on occasion. I cursed many of your generations.'

He chuckled. 'Didn't bother me.'

'Silly me, then.' She rolled her shoulders. 'Wasting my time when you had your mind somewhere else.'

'Near you, my mind was always trying to find ways to mend the bridge between us.' He held her eyes. 'If I knew you were inclined to accept me anywhere close, I'd have tried to reach you. What you said about exclusivity each time made more sense for me in every way, in business, in our relationship.' His big hand opened over the table in a silent invitation and she held it. 'As I said before, I'll abide to your rules, especially if those will grant me access to your bed. '

A smile. 'You're offering me exclusivity?'

'I'm asking for it.'

'In business or?...'

'Every night I wished you were alone too, or that I were the one with you; jealously bit us both.' He teased, she blushed. 'Once this try-out season ends, if JaLee Bennet decides to sign ateliers contracts exclusively with Pemberley instead of the big three stores, it'll have deluxe prerogatives.'

'Oh, wow!' She pressed her fingers against his.

The waiter with fancy menus distracted them and Lizzy couldn't help but chuckle. 'For once, we'll dine here in public?'

'Like normal people.' He answered ironically. 'I considered calling you many time, to invite for this normal people date.'

She nodded, eyes on the trout stuffed with crab. 'The extra SIM card was always on line.'

'But you never called, nor texted.'

'I considered-' The waiter arrived to take their orders, she nodded smiling and leaned for a whisper. 'You could say you tamed the shrew.'

Darcy pressed his lips, shook his head but waited until they had finished ordering and the waiter had left. Then he raised their entwined hands for a kiss on her fingers. 'Sorry again for saying such a thing and for you having to hear that. The silliness about taming the lovely shrew could be said, yes, but I don't think people care that much about who I date.'

'You're the boss.'

'As long as the company is healthy, that's all they care.'

Lizzy pulled a sassy face. 'Such a handsome boss... Of course all women care who you date!'

Darcy leaned to steal a sweet fast kiss. 'I want to date the JaLee Bennett brain, the girl who wears the prettiest dresses that could be on the runways.' His nose lingered close to her skin. 'But I'm glad she doesn't and I'm the lucky one to appreciate.'

'Thanks.' She twisted her neck a little to steal one more small kiss. 'This teasing and my shoes killing my feet... We'd better behave or else we'll have to order in again.'

'Let me take care of your feet.' One of his hands found her knee over the delicate dress, she trembled, he chuckled and caressed down her leg. 'Come on, give it to me.'

'Really?' She blinked leaning away for balance as her sore feet left the murdering shoes. 'That's pretty erotic...'

'We're no strangers to erotic massages, Babe. '

She had to lock her knees when his big hands touched her foot, her eyes almost rolled upwards. 'Don't do that...'

'What?...' He knew what it was, guessed what she felt and tried the long stroke again. Her foot over his knee under the table, in the middle of the crowded restaurant, it seemed so sexy they were both on edge.

If their food was excellent or just fine, they couldn't say, their mind was filled with erotic promises.

'Can I choose a hotel here nearby?' She asked in a groan as her feet slipped in the shoes again after dinner. 'I'd rather not go far.'

'A car will take us home.'

Her head turned to him immediately.

'I want to take you to my place. Would you like to go? I can lend you loafers.' He chuckled. 'And PJs.' She raised her brows. 'Actually, I feel very confused because I miss seeing you naked but you look so gorgeous in this dress I can't seem to decide.'

'Is home too far?' She wouldn't last long after such a delicious confusion in such a gorgeous man.

'A cab can get us here at the door and at home you'll just have to walk down the lobby.' She was still uncertain. 'I can carry you, babe.'

'I can walk. I think.'

Lizzy managed to walk with dignity out of the restaurant and inside his posh lobby where he introduced her to the uniformed doorman.

'Miss Bennett will be my frequent guest.'

But once they were safe inside the elevator, she took off the shoes. 'Oh, dear! Look at these blisters!' She winced.

Darcy held her calf and caressed from shin to toes. 'I'll take care of you.'

'You'll kill me, that's what you mean.'

He chuckled. 'I might, but in a good way...' A promise or warning such as that whispered close to the collarbone right before a sweet kiss was indeed mortal.

'Now I have to attack you.' She hugged his neck and rose on her toes to reach his lips.

'We have enough cameras here to host a reality TV show, babe.' He regretted having to curb her passion. 'Let's wait just until we're safe inside.'

By the time they entered his spacious apartment, she was impatient; he was burning, ready for the kiss Lizzy craved to give him.

'I have something on my mind since I saw you earlier this evening.'

'Can it wait?'

'Huh-huh.' His hands were on her butt and lower back pressing her against him. 'I hoped you'd be in red, but I underestimated your sister's talent. You look stunning, naked with flowers glued to your chest.'

'Nude fabric.' She leaned away from him to pinch the sheer filmy mesh.

'Perfect, a perfect fit.' His big hand caressed the curve of her shoulder, then outlined a breast and rested on her waist. 'And the whole night I kept wandering if you had any bra on.'

'Yes!' She giggled.

'Can you take it off keeping the dress on?'

She blushed. 'If you help with the zipper.' With a small twist, she pointed at her back.

Almost salivating as a big bad wolf, he pushed her hair aside and lowered the zipper until the bra hooks appeared. Her deft fingers worked quickly and soon the strapless skin color lingerie slipped out of the dress. A big smile took Darcy's face as he zipped her up again. When she turned to him, her chest was much the same but the lovely breasts looked rounder. 'So beautiful.' He breathed.

The tight hug from the door carried them to the dining room where he put her on the table and reached inside the fluffy skirts to take off her panties.

'Oh, wow!' She resisted locking her knees, insides melting. 'Am I desert?'

He nodded taking a chair to sit. 'I'm very hungry, babe.' His eyes were intent on her knees, she blushed furiously, he licked his lips preparing to taste again the sweet flower she had.

'Oh, wow...' With a deep sigh she willed herself to relax and enjoy the exquisite pleasure awaiting her.

Sprawled naked over the nice bushy living room rug, she stretched and sighed contently. He smiled. Moving any other muscle would take a few more minutes of energy gathering.

'I'm hungry.' She said. 'How about you?'

'I could eat.' He answered. 'You. Again.'

'Oh, good heavens, yes, please.' She begged, he chuckled. 'Thank heavens for your appetite and skills.' In a moment she was flat over him. 'You are a master.'

'Only because you're a delicacy.'

'So naughty.' She dived in for a kiss. 'I'm thinking of a very naughty thing to do.'

'Give me just a few more minutes to rest.' His fingertips traveled up her back from buttocks to shoulders.

She twitched. 'That's nice, this teasing.'

'In a few moments won't be a tease any more...'

'Mmmm...' Shhe moaned on his lips. 'I'm thinking about calling you.' She bit his lower lip. 'From my regular number.' Both brows raised. 'So the extra SIM card can be discarded.'

'How brave of you!'

'If you're gonna mock me...'

'Boyfriends are allowed to make fun of each other.'

'And that's what we'll be?'

'Aren't we? Real cellular numbers, real identities, business partners, exclusives...'

'I guess.'

'Every time you're in town, you'll stay here with me. '

'Oh, wow, that's huge... Way bigger than official phone number. '

'You can have this between business meetings.' He wiggled his brows.

'This is pretty nice.' She wiggled her naked hips against his and giggled as he moaned. 'Let's have French toast before we decide to have each other for supper?'

'Can't we have that for breakfast?' He complained watching as she got to her knees in all her naked glory.

She tried to curb the small smug smile. 'Are you inviting me to spend the night?'

'Did you intend not to?' He reciprocated the smile. 'This lovely grin you do is very sexy.' A stolen kiss on the corner of her lips. 'Why do I deserve it?'

Lizzy raised her shoulders. 'Can't help it... You're hot, it's very flattering to know you want me as much as I want you.'

Darcy pressed his eyes, scratched his chin. 'I think we should have coffee now, so we make sure we'll be up the rest of the night.'

A giggle to dissolve the thrill running through her body. 'I like French toast, am good at it. I promise, you'll like the ones I make. Come, help me find ingredients.' She offered her hand, he took it and as he stood, they carried the kiss to the big kitchen.

'Eggs and milk in the fridge, obviously.' She said happily. 'Bread in the cupboard?' Before he could answer, Lizzy opened doors and found several types of mugs. 'Oh, how sweet! A collection! I have one just like this, black with wings-'

Slow blinking brought Bertha back to her room, the white ceiling with the old lamp, the shades a little loose at the left corner, the TV high on the wall, the book case; and her eyes adjusted to her domain. Oh, damn! That had been a very vivid dream!...

She was assertive, sexy, strong willed.

What a pity she woke up.

Bertha turned on her side and tried to fall asleep again, but the belladama effect was gone, it had worn off.

How could she work herself to be that woman with that life conquering that confidence to carry a casual relationship with that kind of man?

Maybe she could start with the easy part: dieting and running... In the dream she was fit, looked damned good in tight panties.

And her sister? So talented!

During her long shower, Bertha decided to call her sister Janet to just, mmm, chat.

* * *

Hey, hello.

A hot chapter... And pretty long too. How did you like it?

In this one there are many P&P standards athough in modern setting.

I thank the reviews and PMs, understand that it takes a leap of faith to tag along with me in this seemingly crazy adventure but I can tell you it'll be fun.

Glad share this here.

M.


	5. Apology

Hey, hello there!

I'm here to apologize.

It's been brought to my attention that '9 ways to live Pride and Prejudiciously' hasn't been updated for more than a year! Oh, dear, I'm so embarassed!

Believe it or not, the story is fresh in my mind, I think about it every other day, and didn't realize it had been so long.

Now I'm currently wrapping it up so when I re-start posting, it'll be to complete it. As it's said, there are supposed to have 9 short P&P stories INSIDE a bigger one told in drops. 7 are completely written. The remaining 2 are plotted and almost ready to leave my head.

Bertha's main plot needs a bit rounding up, there are a few rough edges here and there, but I've identified them and feel very inspired to give her a happy ending.

That's what we all want, right?

This story meant a lot to me, it started as a healing process. Maybe this is why I stopped, my heart quieted...

Anyway, in the next few weeks the posts will start to flow, once a week, non-stop until the end.

Hope you like it.

Tks for waiting.

kiss, M.


	6. Chapter 5

**III- Big fish, difficult catch**

* * *

Even small changes could make huge waves.

The Belladama tea trips always pictured her in shape but she was a bit chubby, had been for a few years since college actually.

After the first try, she almost gave up the idea of running, it seemed too hard.

Bertha looked at her image on the floor mirror and thought how she let herself get so out of shape... Working at the coffee shop, she had access to an unlimited supply of French toast and cupcakes, mochas and whipped cream; that must have been it. Funny how things got out of hand and you got used to the downfall.

Again, her older sister Janet came to her mind and she decided to quit avoiding the call.

"Hey, stranger!" She got it on the second ring.

"Hi, Janet. How are you doing?"

"Fine, the kids are all ok too. Missing their auntie..."

"You know, I was really thinking about visiting-"

"Yay!"

Bertha thought the reaction was too enthusiastic to a simple visit from a sister who lived a few hours away. "Janet?"

"I'm watching Big Brother on TV. Are you following this season? This cast keep messing everything up, what a bunch of crazy people!"

"No, I don't watch reality TV..." Bertha groaned. "I called just to chat. Is it a bad time?"

"Of course not, but you could have waited a bit."

Bertha sighed. "It's nothing important, I was just musing... Have you ever thought about how different your life could be if you haven't gotten pregnant right after high school?"

"What a funny idea! Chuck had already proposed before prom; we had decided community college was good enough for him. I was going to try nursing school... We had everything settled."

"I know you don't regret the kids or marrying Chuck early, that's not the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"We had that project, remember? The funky prints for t-shirts that sold pretty well, but we had to give it up because the babies kept you too busy."

"Oh! That was fun... We worked a lot and only made pennies..."

"You had talent for fashion, Janet."

"That's what they keep telling me at the PTA meetings when I bring the new ideas for kids' soccer uniforms and all..."

"It's a pity, Janet. You could resume creating pretty stuff."

"Besides pretty kids?" A chuckle.

Bertha responded the chuckle for what it was, a nervous one. "Yeah. You could work on something of your own. I don't know. Just saying."

Her sister seemed to consider the matter for a few seconds. "This idea came out of nowhere?"

"I dreamt of it, actually."

"A dream?"

"Yep." Bertha smiled. "I dreamt we had a small business, fashion."

"Oh, my... How fun! Were we good at it?"

"Pretty good, yes." For a moment, she considered having belladama again that night. "Look, I'll try to take the weekend off by the end of the month so I can spend time home. Maybe we could try to talk about this?"

"A business?"

"Why not?"

"Wow, Bertha!..." Janet chuckled. 'Chuck?' She called out. 'Listen to what Bertha is talking about!...'

—

Bertha had her heart thumping, it was like that lately. Every time she decided that night was the night, her emotions started to run wild.

To calm her anxiousness, she went for a run along the river; her first try for 4 miles. Breathless, sweating buckets, surely 500 calories burnt and she knew her heart sped for the Belladama fix.

As she slowly walked home, she realized it had been pure silliness: why did she waste time running instead of having the tea right after work?

For several reasons, really. She'd be off for a few days and it was better to run before that, to spend pent up energy, to control anxiety, to delay gratification.

At home, as the witchcraft tea simmered, she took a good shower, blow-dried her hair, and with tiny sips Bertha finished the previous day fruit salad with the single yogurt in her fridge.

First trip in her new persona, the 'fit Bertha'. She chuckled at her own irony as the yawning started to take her away.

.

.

An island, white sand and deep blue sea, emerald green trees in a lovely garden, a big gorgeous building with an enormous pool, deck, tree house, tool shed, a small animal farm, everything surrounded by tall walls disguised as thick shrubs.

Two months already, her skin was tanned as golden syrup, muscles toned from the work renovating the old hotel and the long runs by the shore, swimming every day, sports.

'Lizzy!' The TV host's disembodied voice called out.

'Yes?' She smiled.

The hotel living room was filled with half the Reality TV show's cast, the ones left after the game had reached its second third part. Everyone seemed tense, but she tried to keep cool.

'Another week, huh? Nervous about today's voting session?'

'A lot!' She laughed. 'I hate helicopters.'

Around the room, everyone chuckled.

'Either you or Fanny will fly home tonight, the helicopter is already waiting, honey.' The host pressed an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry to say.'

'Well, Larry, if people at home think it's my turn to go home...' Lizzy raised her shoulders. 'But I'd rather it'd be Fanny!'

'No!' The mousy girl with amazing green eyes shouted and everyone laughed. 'I'd rather you go, traitor!'

They all laughed aloud.

'It's that I'm afraid of flying, Fanny!...' Lizzy joked.

'You can swim all the way to the continent!' Fanny answered in the same good humored tense joke.

Both girls were side by side on the couch, had been good friends since the show started - in fact, Lizzy had made friends with everyone except the tall, dark and handsome MD William Darcy who had seen something in the cute tomboy girl that made him extremely uncomfortable.

'You girls know it's up to the audience to decide which one goes home, right?' The host asked, they sobered up and nodded. 'And Lizzy this week had to face the ire of our noble doctor... For a simple game of truth or dare, the discussion you two had was pretty intense...'

'Oh, I don't care about the things he says...' She smiled sideways very saucily resisting the urge to look Darcy's way and blow the idiot a raspberry. 'Why should I?' A shrug.

'He made serious accusations to you.' The host insisted, it was his job to take the cast out of their comfort zone.

The camera showed Darcy's face for the first time, it was stoic. Serious, handsome, almost irate. No one could know what he was thinking but the moment he appeared; the show's hashtag went sky-high on Twitter. #DarcyKnowsBest #DarcyInTheIsland

'Well, there's that saying.' Lizzy continued. 'The stones you throw at me I use to build the castle of your ignorance.'

A new hashtag appeared #LizzyIsTheBoss.

The host raised his eyebrows, the other cast members chuckled. 'Oohhh...'

Focus on Darcy's surprised face, still stoic. Inside he was boiling in anger.

'What do you have to say, William?'

'That I'm right, she just wants camera attention.'

There was silence for a moment. Thick uncomfortable silence.

'You know, Larry?' Lizzy's smile didn't falter. 'I think that's exactly what he wants and chose me to use as ladder.'

There was cheering in the room, other contestants agreeing and a few booing.

'If he wants to use me instead, he's welcomed!' A willowy redhead, Caroline, said earnestly.

'We all know that, darling!' The host joked, there was embarrassed laughter and the focus returned to the studio. 'Let's remember the navy party Fred Wentworth formally asked to date Anne and Caroline used Darcy's shoulder as hanger. That was when he first noticed Lizzy as she spent the night dancing with Wickham and Willoughby. What a party that was, right folks?'

Flashback footage showed a gorgeous celebration with lavish decoration, a huge table filled with delicious food and colorful drinks, the cast of beautiful young people wore scant wardrobe of sailors and nurses in the hopes many would repeat the famous 'Times Square kiss', which they did.

By the corner, watching the party, Darcy grabbed a beer and avoided getting involved in the mess of laughter and dancing. It was one of the first events of the season, the crew didn't know much about the cast and it took them a while to notice his attention wasn't on the willowy redhead making a huge effort to seduce him. Darcy's frown was always directed to a cute girl among all the belles selected to parade in bikinis for three months, he seemed to silently criticize what Lizzy did, how she danced, how loud she laughed, how much she drank, nothing escaped his eagle stare.

Charles, a congenial blonde engineer, tried to get Darcy to join the fun to no avail. The taller man shook his head, snorted, and sipped his beer. 'You waste your energy in this silly party and tomorrow when the alarm wake us up at seven in the morning to tend the animals; your tired body will charge you the prize.'

'Come on, man! Have some fun! Many hot girls, good food... Have you checked the brunettes? Lizzy, Jane, Emma?...' Charles whistled. 'Hard to choose which one to fall for!'

'Choose Jane, the one who smiles too much. She has an easier attitude. Emma has too much spirit and Lizzy is not for you.'

'Excuse me?' Charles chuckled.

'She's a big fish, one needs to be an accomplished fisherman to catch her.'

'Like you, I suppose?'

Darcy shrugged. 'I'm here to win; she seems to want the 3 million too.' He pressed his eyes to slits. 'But while I don't betray myself, she's trying to seduce the camera forcing happiness and spontaneity.'

'How can spontaneity be forced?' Charles doubted. 'You're crazy.'

Darcy's sight returned to her, as always. 'Watch her.'

Big letters showed up on screen: _He does watch her, a lot!_

All the time, closed caption rolled on the foot of the screen saying: _Remember to vote! It's up to you to bring Fred back to the game. Either he or Tilney can come back to try for the big prize of 3 million dollars with our 2 finalists!_

The last take before the show's opening credits was of Lizzy overhearing the guy's conversation.

 _'In the Island' is a reality TV show of 16 beautiful young people isolated in a paradise like island in the Caribbean with the task of renovating a small hotel and caring for its animals._ The opening said. _Only 10 left, tension sizzles and they are ready for the decision of this week's captain._

'And the week started with big trouble indeed.' The host pulled a face. 'It was meant to be a simple truth or dare night, but Darcy's ever growing anger towards Lizzy spun out of control last night. Let's watch it.'

When the cast arrived at the patio, they found small stools around the bonfire and notes explaining the game. There was laughter and embarrassed chuckles as Emma dared Eleanor to quote a love poem to Edward, then Marianne dared Willoughby to be romantic as well, next the bottle pointed at Darcy.

Lizzy sighed, swallowed with difficulty. The reason why that man seemed so intent on her was a mystery, it was obvious he was rich and would never look twice to a simple undergrad like she was. But the guy seemed to be everywhere around her, always had a harsh word to criticize the way she painted walls or mended fences. If he had a chance to dare someone to do something, it was obvious she'd be his target.

'I dare Lizzy to be honest.' Darcy said, she rolled her eyes. 'For once, I'd like her to be herself.'

'I am, all the time.' She said calmly. 'Sorry if you don't like who I am.'

'People told me that to win a reality show, I should seem very open, smile and laugh a lot, make friends with everyone, care for animals if there were any, dance and sing and be happy all the time.' Darcy explained in an emotionless voice. 'You do everything like it's a list you're following.' Lizzy raised her eyebrows. 'It's all fake, no one can be happy all the time!' He pointed at her.

'This is me, I'm not forcing anything.'

'You are!'

'You just met me, how can you think you are so sure about who I am?'

'It's obvious, you're artificial! It's the money you want.'

'I do need the money, my family is not rich, I have many sisters and am an undergrad. The money would be a big help. But I'm not faking anything!'

'You're chasing the camera all the time, Lizzy. Admit it.'

'Why do you care so much?'

'Because you dupe the audience.'

She was left tongue-tied. Who gave this man authority over her to say such horrible things on national TV? Lizzy thought that it was useless to carry the petty discussions with the crazy man and to kill his attacks with a superior attitude she stood, took a hibiscus flower from the nearby tree and offered to him.

Her gesture took Darcy by surprise. He blushed, fumed, his heart sped, he didn't know what to do.

'Please.' Lizzy insisted pushing the flower closer to his face. 'Peace.'

Everyone's cheers closed the issue and the subject, but his interest on her only augmented.

To the audience, the handsome doctor carried an earnest aura. On twitter, his crazy ideas were repeated as the absolute truth so Lizzy was considered untrustworthy, a person who did anything to win the big prize.

To the other half of the audience, and it grew with each vicious attack he aimed at her, she was a victim of harassment. A cute girl, spontaneous and fun-loving that unfortunately triggered the attention of a man she didn't want - to them it was clear he had tried to dance with her on the nurse/sailor party and she preferred to spend time with Wickham who was much more agreeable than Darcy.

There in the island, she made it her goal not to fall under pressure and kept her plan to make the best of spending as much time as she could at the place. Hopefully she'd be amongst the final three and the prize would be big enough to pay for her university. With her education in mind, Lizzy still danced every time a good tune blared in the sound system – even if she was brushing her teeth; still laughed out loud with the new friends she was making, still ran by the shore after lunch skipping steps to avoid the many shells the waves brought to adorn the white sand.

At home, the audience kept anxiously waiting the moment he would do something outrageous to her although he never did, his reaction was to watch from the shadows with contempt, show his overall disapproval by the aloofness he treated her presence.

Twitter went berserk the day the cast was given the task of painting the hotel living room and for some reason Lizzy and Darcy alone had to take care of the huge ceiling managing paintbrushes and rollers in extension poles. For the whole time he was silent as if there was no one with him while she tried to chat a couple of times. At the end of the _adventure_ , Lizzy was so frustrated that instead of taking a regular shower she walked to the beach, ditched her t-shirt and swam for a good hour. Darcy watched her from the balcony the whole time.

That night at dinner there were a couple of her favorite fruits waiting for her to have as dessert. She didn't know who picked them up, but the audience saw a tall, dark silhouette in the orchard.

It was then that the TV show director noticed Darcy was playing a weird game. He kept disapproving the girl publicly, but when the cameras were not directly on him, he was attentive to her. 'Put a slave camera on the guy and one on her.' He ordered in the production weekly meeting. 'There's a story there.'

'Should they make a clip during a minute or two in the Sunday special edition?' The assistant asked.

'No. Save it, one day we'll find use for this story.'

From that point on, with Lizzy, the audience grew each time more confused because small things started to change in her days. When she ran, there were few shells on the sand; the path she used to take for the orchard was almost always cleaned; her bikinis were never forgotten on the clothes-line.

Still other things continued the same. Like a cat afraid of water, every time Darcy was close she expected the worse. One day he was having breakfast in the big opened kitchen when she woke up and as she took a seat to eat, he mumbled a half-hearted apology and left. Another day, in what was supposed to be a funny game of coexistence, he created a major awkwardness by refusing to play soccer on her team and being extremely competitive to make sure she lost.

There were times she wanted to give up, ask to go home and be done with the psychological pressure he put on by treating her like an enemy for no reason. But she kept strong.

By the last month, most of her friends had been sent home, including Fanny, Emma, Wickham and Jane. Six competitors left, her education seemed almost within her reach, Lizzy avoided crying as she dressed in the stupid Tiki costume with Anne and Charlotte in the big bedroom. There was no sign of Darcy and Caroline and deep down Lizzy hoped they were shagging somewhere because happy people didn't bother annoying anyone else.

The Polynesian luau was magnificent, the most gorgeous party so far. The setting was superb as always. Torches, a big table of incredible finger food, drinks in coconuts, plenty of beer and as the previous parties; this one revealed an area of the hotel the cast should renovate following the construction crew instructions: the patio deck.

Amazing place, sea breeze, hula skirt with flower crowns, sipping a strong Coconut Martini, Lizzy was enjoying the party for once forgetting about the dark menace Darcy's disapproval presented.

Dancing to the good themed music with Charlotte and Anne, she smiled at Charles approaching them.

'Thinking about all the work we'll have sanding this deck, girls?' He joked.

'Let's not think about work tonight, Charles!' Anne pointed up. 'Such a pleasant evening.'

'Cloudy.' Charlotte sighed. 'But I love the weather.'

'It's because Mr. Sour is far from everybody.' Lizzy laughed. 'That's why the party is so nice!'

'He's actually a nice guy...' Anne pressed her lips.

'Very intelligent, always seems to guess who the audience will choose to eliminate.' Charles agreed. 'Except when it comes to you, Lizzy.' He grinned. 'You put the guy in short circuit!'

They laughed but Lizzy frowned. 'How come? Hardly talked to him since we arrived here... Our conversations are fights.'

'Almost always about silly things.'

'That he starts!' Lizzy defended himself. 'I never pick up a fight.'

'There is someone arriving…' Charles walked to the edge of the deck. 'There, in a boat…'

'Can't be him.' Lizzy mumbled. 'We're not allowed to leave.'

'It's not William.' Anne whispered. 'It's Fred! I can't believe, it's my Fred! He returned!'

The girl ran to the beach, the others cheered but before they could further discuss the issue; there was a big thunder and rain started with such violence as to wash away the shore.

'Hey!' Lizzy shouted laughing. 'Come back! Why are you afraid of a little rain?' She insisted but the other girls and Charles bolted to the covered area that hosted the food and drink tables, as well as the fireplace in deep need of renovation. 'Ninnies!'

In the pouring rain, it seemed impossible not to smile and dance, so she did. There wasn't anything in her mind besides the joy of the moment, the fat drops washing away her makeup, destroying her grass hula skirt and just when she took away the flower crown, he appeared.

Tall and dark and hot and impassive and disapproving.

She didn't stop dancing, he didn't step into the rain, they merely stared at each other as if carrying a stare contest. Darcy was the one to cave in first.

'That's why the cameras love you.'

'I know!' Lizzy laughed. 'I'm a happy person.'

'You don't need to make this effort.'

'No effort at all!'

'Dancing in the rain alone almost naked.' He tilted his head. 'You're a beautiful girl, I'd say it won't be hard for you to loot a good prize, you don't need to win this show.'

That stopped her. 'What do you imply?'

'Exactly what I said.'

'I heard you imply I'm cheap and available to anyone who can afford.'

He raised his brows.

She walked closer to him, finger pointing at his nose. 'I've put up with your shit for long enough, William, because I think you're a sad little man but you've got to respect me. I'm not for sale, never have given you any indication of this!'

'You're almost naked, Lizzy. We're alone here - aside from the cameras, of course. I can only think you premeditated this situation, the others have gone inside but you stayed so I'd come to get you.' He gave her a once over. 'I'm here, you look amazing, all you have to do is get closer still.'

'Sorry?'

'Isn't it what you want? I'd guarantee you a place in the final three.'

'I cannot believe what you're saying…'

'That I know you want a romantic night to gather more votes from the audience? It's obvious, the only thing you haven't done yet.'

She was outraged. 'I'd never shag you!'

'It'd be a pleasure, you're very pretty.' He pointed at her skirt. 'What's left of these clothes don't leave much to my imagination.'

'You're a jerk!' If she could, she would punch his face; but he was too tall and strong. 'My clothes entice you? Here are news for you, pal: I don't care for your opinion!' Enraged, she took off the rest of the hula skirt and threw at his feet. 'What now? Only my bikini and coconut bra? Do I seem cheap to you?' A challenge. 'You can't have me, never will!'

Something in her voice and her expressive eyes made him understand that his actions had gone a bit far, but there was too much at stake. 'I could answer but this is not really for me, is it? You took off your skirt to show off. Cameras will love this.'

A groan came from deep down her throat. 'Jerk!'

The discussion broke the internet that night.

From the rainy night on, Lizzy decided to ignore Darcy and his abuse. Whatever he thought or said didn't exist to her, the prize would go to whomever the audience chose, so the best she could do was enjoy the ride. In fact, it was all she could do.

He seemed even more upset with her spontaneity; at times, the man was a caged beast pacing inside a cell. Even though he pretended to be as strongly opinionated as ever, he was different after the altercation in the deck. No one knew why or how much, but the huge handsome man did keep more to himself until the big final arrived and there were only three left: Darcy, Lizzy and Fred.

 _'In the Island' is a reality TV show of 16 beautiful young people isolated in a paradise like island in the Caribbean with the task of renovating a small hotel and caring for its animals._ The opening said showing 'before and after' images of the renovated rooms. _Only 3 left, it's up to you at home to vote on the big winner of the 3 million dollars prize!_

 _Since Anne left the day before yesterday, Lizzy and Darcy have declared truce._ The disembodied voice said showing how the three remaining competitors paced the living room waiting to be called to the big deck for the live show. _She has cooked for the two men, baked a cake and they even had a meal together!_

'What an improvement, huh?' The host appeared on screen. 'The Neanderthal guy helped the cute girl pack her stuff, carried her trunk, was a real gentleman the whole day. I could swear he was trying to say something to her, but my director disagrees. Can we show the folks at home, boss?' He pretended to surprise the production team. 'Oh, come on… Just that bit- Right! Watch this, folks!'

A cute video clip of Darcy and Lizzy started showing how he watched her when she was distracted, was almost always close to her and at times smiled while she laughed. As _Ed Sheeran_ sang _Shape of you_ , the couple played a swift cat-and-mouse game of shy smiles and doubtful looks. It was all designed to let the audience think that if they had a few days more, they'd end up together.

'Keep voting at home, the decision is in your hands!' The host urged the audience. 'Don't forget!'

No one forgot that, but people were also busy tweeting and commenting how he manipulated the girl as the competition neared the end.

#DarcyKnowsBest and #LizzyIsTheBoss alternated as the top trend hashtag, along with #EnoughHarassment. Sponsors loved the response, they all made big bucks that season: the network loved Darcy and Lizzy's energy more than anyone did. Fred Wentworth was just dead weight in the final.

'Hello, guys? Lizzy, Fred, William?' The host called out and in the renovated living room the finalists looked up at the speakers as if the man was in the ceiling too. 'Time's up! We're waiting for you here in the deck! Come see who wants to greet you…'

Lizzy skipped a step, she was so nervous that when Darcy tried to hold her wrist to say something, she shook him off. The last few days he decided to be a nice guy didn't erase the three months being a jerk and she was so close to go home…

It all passed in a blur.

In a moment they arrived at the highly illuminated deck, Lizzy was engulfed in her parent's hug, blinding lights prevented her of seeing the entire cast but her mother's whisper arrived clear is Lizzy's ear: 'Internet polls say Darcy will win.'

She could have wasted time dwelling on how the jerk could win over Fred who was an adorable guy or her who had been a victim most of the time, but the show was fast tracked and she was mesmerized by the recaps on the big screen.

And a moment later – in fact it was more than an hour into the live transmission – the host called the three finalists to the center of the stage to read his rehearsed speech from the teleprompter.

Blah-blah-blah about endurance and strength and strategic playing and… 'The winner of this season is a most deserving person, someone who can speak most decidedly what comes to mind without fear of defending the ideas that sometimes are quite… edgy.' He paused for drama. 'So, the winner of The island is… Lizzy Bennett!'

Her heart stopped, she felt air escape her lungs.

'Who?' Lizzy frowned. 'Me?' She looked at the three men on stage.

'Of course you.' She saw Darcy's lips move. 'That's the whole point.'

'What?' She shouted.

Then came arms around her, she was tackled, carried in the air, confetti, music, champagne.

Only four hours later he saw her again. Not where he'd like to meet the enticing girl, it was in the very dark and loud club the whole cast and crew gathered to celebrate the end of the season.

Darcy was still a bit dizzy with all the attention he got once the airing ended; his sister showed him the social media accounts and introduced the public relations team. Turned out the big prize was irrelevant to him, there were already too many merchandising and VIP presence contracts waiting for his approval that'd give him twice the amount the show gave Lizzy.

He'd see to that in the following days, first he needed to talk to her without cameras following them all the time. He craved that, there was too much to be said and heard - as he saw it.

'Hi.'

'Huh?' She frowned in the middle of the dance floor.

'I'd like to talk to you.' He smiled.

'No, thanks.'

'Excuse me?'

'Haven't you assaulted me enough?'

Darcy frowned, shook his head tilting it down to try to hear her. 'What?'

'I said, leave me alone!' She snorted. 'Jerk!'

'I need to talk to you, have to explain why I chose that way to give you the prize.' He pressed a smile in answer to the funny face she pulled. 'Please.' He held her arm and pointed at the balcony.

Lizzy shook her arm free but walked in the general direction he pointed. 'Speak.' She barked when they arrived where she could hear her own voice. Over his shoulder, she could see other people interested in their conversation.

'Congratulations!' He gave her a charming smile.

She nodded.

'I knew you would win.'

'Really?'

'You were the best competitor; I saw it from the beginning.'

'I'm a big catch, big fish, whatever.'

Darcy raised his brows. 'You heard me?' She shrugged. 'I meant it as a compliment.'

'I don't think so. You said it with contempt as you treated me these last three and a half months. I endured your harassment and assault with politeness but I'm not obliged to do it anymore. I may as well send you to hell right now.'

'Calm down, babe.'

'Don't _babe_ me!' She raised her voice.

He raised his hands. 'Sorry. I apologize if I went over the line at times, it was necessary to make sure people saw your value. You're such a great girl, so beautiful and funny. I couldn't just date you, the rakes of the cast had noticed your charms too, a simple male pissing game would make you cheap. The best way to defend and put you on good term with the audience at the same time was to act as if I wasn't at all moved.'

She blinked and blinked and blinked for a few moments. 'But you were?' An adorable frown. 'Moved by me?'

'I'm in love with you, babe.' He smiled. 'Of course you noticed. Half the internet is talking about it.'

'You're pulling my leg!' Lizzy shook her head and tried to pass him by. 'Jerk, super jerk!'

'Hey!' He held her arm again. 'Wait, we have a lot to talk.'

'No, we don't!' She again shook her arm but this time he didn't let go. 'This is bullshit! You hate me, even called me a whore!'

'I most certainly didn't.'

'Just did now!'

'Quite the opposite.'

'I heard you when you said I had better means _to loot easy money_.'

'By dating me, I have money.'

'Damn you.' She pushed him. 'Let me go!'

'Now we don't have any more cameras following us, babe. We can be together, can say how much we want each other.' He smiled lovingly and tried to hug her.

Lizzy pushed his chest with more force. 'Don't dare touching me.'

He stopped.

'I hate you, you're a jerk. If you have money, you had nothing to do in a reality show with people who did need and want that money. These last months you made my life a living hell, I want you to disappear.' There was fierceness in her voice. 'I'm not kidding, don't misunderstand me. You are the last man on Earth I'd date. I never ever will go out with you.'

As she left him alone in the balcony, Darcy sadly realized there were cameras on them, cell phones from people attending the party.

'What can you be doing?' Georgiana gushed entering the hotel suite living room at eight in morning. 'It's so early, I thought you'd still be in bed after sleeping with so many roommates for so long!'

Her brother groaned. 'I'll go soon, are you leaving?' Darcy said without raising his eyes from the laptop.

'Gym.'

'Hang a 'do not disturb' sign, will you?' He asked. 'And when you return, make sure the envelope I'll leave at the table reach Lizzy.'

'Lizzy the winner?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I need to explain a few things to her.'

'In paper, like a letter?' Georgiana asked horrified. 'Why don't you send it to her by e-mail, instant message, private mail or something?'

That caught his attention. 'How do I find out her contacts?'

'Social media?' The sister rolled her eyes.

'She won't accept my friendship request.'

'She doesn't need to, only needs to accept the messages exchange.'

He groaned thinking it was the same. 'Right. Go work out, Georgiana.'

When she did leave, he considered that sending it to her online was a little more secure than sending a letter that could easily end up in the wrong hands.

All he had to do was try.

It took Lizzy two months to notice Darcy's request to private messaging because she now was famous, had thousands of followers, appeared in many TV shows and parties.

Once she did notice his name and the date his request was sent, she needed two more weeks to gather interest to read whatever it was he wanted to say.

After reading it, she was floored. So astonished, she didn't know what to do and decided to not do anything. 'Let time tell.' The new millionaire whispered to herself, heart pounding.

'Hey, hey, hey!' The TV show gushed hopping in front of the camera. 'Good night and welcomed to Late night at home with the stars.' She paused to hear the audience applaud. 'Tonight we'll have many guests including the last 'In the Island' winner, Lizzy Bennett!' More applauds, some cheering. 'She is a dear, that's for sure. She is about to start a career as special reporter for a famous show searching interesting facts in university life!' Applauds and cheers again. 'And we'll have big surprises for her tonight!...' She fake whispered to the camera in a conniving smile. 'Please welcome Lizzy, folks!'

Lizzy entered from the side doors looking very cute in ripped jeans and a white off shoulder ruffle crop top that looked very chic with her high heels and big smile. 'Hi! Thanks for having me!'

'It's our pleasure, honey!' The girl gushed. 'This show loves you, don't we?' The host asked and the audience went wild. 'For six months we've been trying to lure you in, but you never find time for us…' A pout.

'I know!' Lizzy laughed. 'It's been crazy! There's so much to do, commitments, places to go, fans!...'

'Parties…'

Lizzy laughed again. 'Yes, parties!'

'Tell me how are you spending all that cash!' The host pointed the big sofa and the two girls sat on their legs talking as if there wasn't a big audience or cameras and crew in front of them.

'Didn't have a chance to start yet.'

The audience made a sad sound.

'I've been so busy… But I decided that at least half of the money will go to a fund to help people through school. I can offer low loan rates, scholarships and such. It's not much, I know, but I want to do it.'

'I think it's great.'

'Thanks.'

'And have you been in touch with the other contestants?'

Lizzy pulled a face, shook her head, mind in a quick trip to a certain jerk and back. 'Not really. But I do bump into the girls at parties. I'd like to meet a few of them more often, though.'

'Who for example?' The host insisted bringing a mug to her lips. The show was supposed to fake a small apartment where she hosted friends to chat, so she was at home.

In a slow shoulder lift, Lizzy tried to avoid answering. 'I spent a lot of time with them and suddenly, boom! Hardly see their faces.' But the other girl kept a sassy look pressing for a straighter answer. 'Some people I left edges to trim.'

'Ah!...' A grin. 'I do have something for you to see…'

'Really?' Lizzy felt a weird twist in her stomach. That show had big audience; the PR people pointed by the network to help her seemed to be deliberately delaying her participation for some reason. She was probably about to find out why.

'We have exclusive images of the last 'In the island' season, something only the lucky people who had pay-per-view and were very smart noticed…' The host grinned.

'Should I be afraid?'

Laughter.

'Guess not.' The host giggled. 'I think you'll love to see this… Twitter has been discussing these images as an _urban legend_ for the last six months and now we´ll make it clear.'

'Oh, dear…' Lizzy groaned.

'Now!'

The studio went dark, a big screen appeared at the back of the living room and Lizzy's face appeared. It was the first day of 'In the island', she was happy and a bit keyed up; shortly after she was making friends with everybody except Darcy. From then on, the video clip was centered on them. The fights, the attacks and… A plethora of things Lizzy had absolutely no idea he did for her: cleaning the shells from the shore before she took her runs, preparing the tools she'd need to accomplish her share of the renovation work, collecting clothes she forgot drying out, picking her favorite fruits from the orchard.

When the lights dimmed back, she had shining eyes.

His words from the private message swam in her head: _I'm in love with you, it was an act, I wanted the audience to notice you._

'Surprised?' The host whispered.

'Astonished.' Lizzy whispered back.

'What would you say to him? Maybe he is watching, the show is live you know…'

The fact that the audience was completely silent didn't seem weird to Lizzy.

'I'd say a million things. There's so much to ask and to adjust and maybe I could ask him out…'

'I will say yes.' Came the rich voice and the audience exploded in cheers.

Lizzy turned, almost bumped her nose in his chest for he was very close and jumped to hug his shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered hugging her back, very strongly. 'I thought you understood me and played along so we both could be among the finalists.'

'I hated you.'

'I adored you since the beginning.'

'Can we talk?'

'We can be together.' He moved his head to reach her lips. 'If you want.'

'I do.'

An inch to touch lips, he noticed cameras and used his hands to hide her face for enough moments to share a quick kiss. 'I hate cameras.' He breathed, she giggled. 'Let's go.'

As the couple tried to leave the stage, the host held Lizzy's hand and the girl stood stretched to the cheering of the audience both in the studio and at home. Internet was wild with the hashtag #DarcyAndLizzyForever.

'Wait!' The host complained. 'The interview is not over!'

'Yes, it is.' Darcy barked.

'No, Mr. Darcy.' The host stomped and inadvertently knocked the side table. The black mug tumbled and fell on the floor breaking in several pieces.

Bertha opened her eyes slowly and sighed smiling from ear to ear.

That had been a funny one.

Reality TV, ha!

Pity she woke up in that part… She had the sensation of what was in the letter, but wanted to hear the handsome man explain why he had made her feel so aggravated. And excited – if she was being honest with herself. His arms felt wonderful, she could easily get lost in those…

What they could do alone without cameras, huh?

The next ten minutes Bertha spent thinking about having a full dose of the magical tea.

* * *

Hi, there.

I'm back, for good.

The story is completely written, not a WIP anymore. Yay!

I enjoyed the final result, it's quite lovely. Hope you will too. From now on, will post regular Wednesday updates until the end.

I thank you for waiting this long gap.

Let P&P guide us, even in our dreams, right?

See ya, M.


	7. Chapter 6

**Heaven can't wait**

* * *

'Carlota.'

A thin voice drifted towards her like sea breeze in the summer.

'Carlota…'

Her mind was so immersed in peaceful slumber; it was difficult to concentrate.

'Carlota!' A grumble and the voice got a little louder. 'Tarnation! Answer me, girl!'

Lottie's conscience was still engulfed in her after lunch nap, but somehow she heard her late grandmother perfectly. 'Grandmamma!'

'Carlota, what have yeen done, child?'

'Huh?'

'Yeens don't fool me, say it.'

'Oh, gradmamma! It's so good to be close again… How are you doing? How can you reach me when I didn't have the tea?'

'Carlota, that purdy girl has horse sense. Why did yeen choose her to give the tea?'

'Shit.'

'Oh, yes.' The old woman's voice chuckled and coughed. 'She's fixin' her way with our stuff.'

'Damn… I considered if Bertha could mess it all up, but she was kinda weird. Lost in life, you know? Seemed to be banging around like a ball in a pinball machine.'

'Don't get me bowed up, Carlota. Talk to her.

'She won't answer my calls, gradmamma!... I try to phone her all the time and-'

'Carlota!' The old witch bristled. 'This is out of kilter! Solve this!'

* * *

Mmm... Ominous, isn't it?

*grin*

Short update, but very important.

See ya


	8. Chapter 7

**IV- Oldies but goldies**

\- PART 1 -

* * *

Darrygh Williams adjusted his tie around his neck eying his fancy espresso machine forgotten over the kitchen counter. His last girlfriend had given it to him as a birthday gift, something they had even enjoyed for a while but that he had never seen much fun in choosing different flavored coffee pods to have at home. It was much easier to just visit the coffee shop around the corner where there was always someone ready to make him a perfect organic _caffe latte_.

No, not someone, _that girl_.

He twisted his mouth to a side, shook his head and checked his tie in the small mirror near the door. 'You are the moron with a crush on the barista girl.'

Williams knew she was not a barista, although she had been for a while when she first started at the coffee shop. Then she moved to manager of the day shift and he was pretty sure she'd be general manager soon because she was awesome: multitask, attentive, congenial and so cute.

Lately she had been losing weight; he had heard her chat with another costumer about running. If she had asked him, he would have said she didn't need the effort, was already fine as he saw her. But now, pleased with her new figure, Bertha – that was her name – Bertha was even prettier. She seemed confident, smiled more, laughed more.

Shrugging into his coat, Williams got his key without a second glance at the forgotten espresso machine and left home to work.

He had slowly realized his crush on the barista girl by observing her work every morning doing many things at once, her energy was mesmerizing; stupidly he found himself smiling because she laughed with another person near him. When he saw her at the Met's candy shop warmly explaining the play about to start to a couple, Williams realized he'd rather stay there talking to her than take his seat with his girlfriend in the theater.

But she never looked at him twice even though he tried to engage her attention by making different orders or chatting when his discretion allowed.

That day, she wasn't at the counter – Williams snorted entering the coffee shop. In line, he tried to find her looking around the crowded place until their eyes met as she emerged from the back door. A shy smile exchanged, he raised his hand to wave but cut the greeting realizing her attention was already directed somewhere else.

Williams was a little despondent when he arrived at the counter, asked his _caffe latte_ and then, smiled. His crush, Bertha, had already ordered for him – he had only to pay. With a gush of courage, he approached her.

'Oh, hi!' Bertha smiled, arms full of coffee beans' bags to arrange on a shelf.

'Morning.' He smiled back. 'Thanks for placing my order in advance.'

'You're one of our regulars.'

'Ah.' He'd rather she'd said something more… Appealing.

'Thought you'd be in a run; you seem to be always late.'

'Today I'm on schedule.'

'Take your time, then. Try the French toast you couldn't the other day.' She offered, busy arranging the bags.

'Do you need help?'

'No, thanks. I can handle. It's fine.' Bertha sighed. 'My colleague was supposed to take care of this, but George, the other manager, has a tooth ache and called in sick. I'll leave early to visit my parents' upstate, so I want to get things done quickly.'

'Send him to my office.' Williams took out his wallet to give her a card. 'I'll ask my secretary to find him an appointment today and you'll be able to keep your plans.'

'Didn't know you were a dentist…' Bertha smiled at him as if seeing the man for the first time.

He blushed. 'I am. You can visit me whenever you want too.' Then he frowned. 'I mean, if you need dental care.'

'Thanks.' She smiled with mirth and shoved the card in her apron's front pocket. 'I'll give your office's phone to George.'

'I'll wait.' Another blush and frown. 'To be of help.'

'Ok.'

'Ok.' He cleared his throat and sipped his coffee.

'Have a good one!'

'You too.' Realizing he was dismissed, Williams turned to leave. 'Have a nice trip.'

'Thanks again.'

Every time Bertha remembered the funny exchange with the _caffee latte_ regular client, she chuckled to herself; even hours later as the bus entered Merrytown by early evening.

He visited the shop every other day, always ordered the same thing: organic milk, extra coffee shot, no foam. But that day was the first she really saw the guy, like see-see the man and Bertha puzzled why was that.

 _"_ _Must have been because of the smallish gap between his front teeth…"_ She thought. Dark hair, light eyes, fair skin, big teeth. Small details in an average guy that combined made her rule him out completely. But he was kind of handsome… tall and polite. _"Damn, he is a dentist! Why doesn't he fix that extra millimeter between his front teeth?"_

With a shake of head, she stood to leave the bus before the final stop, just a block away from her parents' home. She'd need all her strength and concentration to face the lions.

'You should have said you were coming home.' Her mother bristled.

'I told Janet.' Bertha frowned.

'We won't cancel our weekend at this hotel at the beach, it's expensive, all our Rotary Club friends are coming. Phillipa will be there too.'

'It's ok, Mom.' The last thing Bertha would want was to endure long days with her mother's sister, aunt Pippa was a very obnoxious woman.

'No, it's not.' Her father shook his head. 'Why don't you come with us?'

'Without reservations?' Her mother raised her voice.

'Every hotel can manage an extra bed.'

'Mmm.' Bertha twisted her nose. 'Actually, I was planning to sleep the weekend away. I'm kind of stressed out… Lots of work, you know.'

'Serving coffee?' An ironic chuckle.

'Please.' Her father shook his head.

'Sleep she can do here at home!' Her mother determined already calmer. 'There's food in the freezer, she can look over the house, keep the cat company.'

Bertha shrugged. 'Ok.'

She had her pinch of belladama anyway.

As soon as her parents left, she took a long shower in her old bathroom, put on old pajamas forgotten there and padded barefoot to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Rummaging the cabinets, she found cool big copper mugs that were similar to the fancy ones available at Pottery Barn but not quite. Very charming, these ones seemed ancient, probably from her parents' wedding.

While the kettle heated the water, a vague memory of those mugs formed in Bertha's mind… Those mugs filled with steamy cocoa and floating marshmallows on Christmas Eve.

It was with a cozy feeling of homecoming that she laid on her parents' bed and allowed belladama to take her away to an unknown and possibly lovely dream.

Everything seemed weird, like she was oddly vulnerable. Very unladylike, she tugged on her cleavage trying to cover a little more of her breasts but doing so, she dislodged the pretty ribbon around her ribs. And there was the airiness on her privates... It was impossible to stop clasping her knees together out of fear of someone would notice her pantaloons didn't have bottoms. _Oh, it was all so weird!_

'Dear, here you are!' Aunt Phillips gushed. 'It's so crowded today; I couldn't find you!'

'I stayed where you left me.' Lizzy mumbled with the déjà vu sensation of being extremely awkward with her mother's sister. She did like her aunt, but the older woman was clingy, always insecure. She'd much rather be her aunt Gardner's companion. 'Did you find your friend, Mrs. Thorpe? She was supposed to meet you here, was she not?'

'Yes.' Mrs. Phillips sighed. 'She is extremely busy with her daughter and a friend the same age; it seems the girl has to be married off this season!'

Lizzy looked the other way afraid she'd be remembered for the same predicament.

'I said I had company, you know?' Mrs. Phillips waved her fan in an affected manner.

'You did?'

'Yes. Mrs. Thorpe told me to bring you over to meet the girls; maybe you could be friends, Lizzy.'

'Hope not.' She grumbled.

'Come; let's try to find them before the quadrille starts. Is your dancing card already full?'

'No...' _Oh, oh!_

'Good. Mrs. Thorpe's son is here; maybe he'll take a fancy on you.'

'Isn't he the fellow you keep saying has the air of a rogue ready to ruin a girl?

'He is.'

'I'd be lucky if he didn't notice me at all, then.' Lizzy said trying to hold on to her aunt's arm as they moved through the room.

'Even rogues end up marrying.' Aunt Phillips explained as if it should be plain for the silly girl to know.

'Should I be the one to make the sacrifice?' Lizzy seemed horrified.

'Of enduring a husband, yes. One that pays little attention to the wife once she has had his heirs is not a bad option if he keeps providing for the household.'

'I'd rather have an attentive man.' The girl grumbled.

Her aunt sighed. 'I'd rather have witchcraft powers.' And rolled her eyes. 'Ah, here they are.' She pointed her fan. 'Woohoo, Mrs. Thorpe?' They moved a little faster pushing through the crowd to arrive closer. 'Let me introduce my niece, Lizzy Bennett.'

'What a lovely girl!' The old woman with harpy eyes smiled. 'Lizzy, this my daughter, Isabella and her friend Charlotte Moreland.'

The girls curtsied and after a few moments of awkward scrutinizing each other's dresses, the talkative Isabella pointed a group of handsome men in uniforms. 'My heart is forever lost.' She said in a lovely smile. 'There is a certain brother of a certain friend of mine that has captured my attention a long time ago…' She giggled with Charlotte leading Lizzy to believe they were talking about a Mr. Moreland. 'But you girls could find adventure here.'

'Please, do not tease us so.' Charlotte pursed her lips and frowned. 'Those soldiers do not even notice us at all!'

'I bet they do for we are all loveliness. I'm but twenty, you are seventeen and Lizzy, I'd say…' Isabella pressed her eyes observing the other girl so fiercely she blushed. 'My age at best.'

'Correct.'

'Oh, but it was not easy for me!' The girl clicked her tongue. 'Your complexion can easily dupe a person. I bet you are no strange to adventures.'

'Whatever do you mean?' Suddenly wary, Lizzy asked.

'Do you fancy walks in the sun?'

'Ah!...' She smiled. 'Yes.'

'Me too!' The younger girl agreed eagerly.

'It's in your tanned face. Here in Bath, something always happens to throw adventure our way; especially if you already like to search for it.'

'The novel I'm reading says a great adventure is surely waiting in a haunted house.' Charlotte whispered.

'Which one is it?' Lizzy smiled.

'Udolpho. Have you ever read it?'

'No, not yet.'

'Oh, but you should!' Charlotte widened her almond eyes. 'Please, do come by the house tomorrow and I shall lend it to you. I'm sure you'll be among the ones to find it very agreeable!'

'While me, on the other hand, find you completely tolerable.' Lizzy heard a deep velvety voice near her ear. 'Certainly more than enough to tempt me.' Very near, right behind her left side.

Lizzy whirled to search for it. 'Mr. Darcy!' She blushed, he bowed.

'Miss Bennett.' A small smile. 'How do you do, madam?'

She curtsied. 'Very well, sir.'

'May I ask after your family?'

'Yes.'

'Are they all in good health?'

'Yes, thank you, sir.'

'I'm glad to hear.'

'And… and…' She bit her lip. 'What about you sister?'

'She is good health as well, thank you.'

'Your noble aunt?'

He contained a smile. 'Fine as last I heard, probably when we last saw at Easter, madam.'

Lizzy nodded, he did the same.

The tense exchange was long enough to draw attention of Mrs. Phillips who moved closer to her niece with Mrs. Thorpe close by her side.

'Look, Phillips, your matchmaking job seems to be most advanced...'

'Oh, no! Again that same rascal?'

'Do you know the gentlemen?'

'The taller darker one is the disagreeable Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire. He visited Meryton last Michaelmas and no one liked him. He was unpleasant all around and didn't encourage any friendship- except Lizzy; she was the only one he annoyed constantly.'

'They seem very friendly now...' Mrs. Thorpe opened a sly smile.

'Huh. We would wish! He's worth 10 thousand a year but was very uncivil to her.'

'A rogue, then?'

'Might as well be...'

'My, my... A 10 thousand pounds rogue.' Mrs. Thorpe planned to let her daughter know all about that.

'The only one in his party who caught our fancy was a Mr. Bingley who rented Netherfield – a big estate in the area – but he too vanished right before Christmas. So polite and congenial, offered a ball, we all thought he'd offer for Jane, my oldest niece, but they vanished in a cloud of witchcraft smoke!' Mrs. Phillips said in an endless string of gossip with her fan in front of her mouth. 'That other gentleman there bumped into us when we entered here, talked about muslim! What a funny thing to talk about, don't you think?'

'Yes, very. But do you know him?'

'No, he could not procure our acquaintance! So he apologized and left.' Mrs. Phillips blinked several times. 'Now this!'

'Maybe that is why Mr. Darcy made the effort to talk to Lizzy, then.' Mrs. Thorpe thought out loud. 'The other gentleman wanted to be presented to the young Charlotte.'

'Oh, that would be so romantic… Is she your charge too?'

'No, she's here in Bath with my neighbor, her grandmother; has a comfortable small fortune but is estranged from her father. I bet from that other gentleman's fashionable cravat knot that he comes from a wealthy family and if he is friends with the 10 thousand pounds a year rascal…' Mrs. Thorpe blinked. 'Oh, Isabella, dear?' She called her daughter. 'Come here, please!'

'Are you here alone, Miss Bennett?' Darcy asked in a thin smile.

'With my aunt Phillips, sir.' Lizzy half turned to motion her hand delicately towards her aunt who curtsied. 'You might remember making her acquaintance in Meryton when you visited?'

Darcy half bowed. 'I'm sorry, no.'

Lizzy held her tongue in check.

'I was distracted then, miss, I apologize. My mind was otherwise engaged in most noble actions.' Darcy tried to convey a lot in simple words. 'Would you please renew the introduction?'

She curtsied, called her aunt closer and grudgingly did as asked. Darcy took the opportunity to present his friend, Henry Tilney.

As soon as the eldest ladies got distracted, the gentlemen secured the youngest's dances – Darcy took Lizzy away immediately and Tilney escorted Charlotte right behind the first couple leaving Isabella to her own devices and flirts with the men in uniforms.

'You seem unhappy dancing, Miss Lizzy.' Darcy tried when they bumped shoulders in the quadrille. 'Would you rather skip this one?'

'No.'

He nodded and managed to keep silent for several steps.

'This is not your general countenance. Forgive me for insisting, but I know you like to chat while dancing.'

'And I also like to be valued.'

'Pardon?'

He had to wait the other couples' steps until they could move closer again.

'I didn't quite understand what you said, miss.'

'Of course you didn't! You only understand me when you want.'

'Please, enlighten me.'

'After the stunning letter you gave me in person in Kent-' She lowered her voice and face, he had to stretch his neck to inch his head closer and hear her in the middle of the dance floor and blushed when he did. 'I thought I'd never see you again, sir. And then you arrive here saying the right thing until you admit to have forgotten my family!'

'I asked about your family!'

'It was plain in your face that you didn't even remember being introduced to my aunt Philips in your life!'

'Was I?'

'Argh!' She groaned.

Darcy held a laugh, she had just roared like a kitten.

'Forget it.'

'I don't remember!'

'I want to change partners.' She elbowed Charlotte. 'Let me have Mr. Tilney.'

'No!' The girl shook her head.

'No.' Darcy shook his head from the other side of the row of dancers.

They did change partners for the next steps and when they were reunited once more, Darcy caught her gloved hand with extra warmth. 'I apologize.' He whispered. 'I'll apologize to your aunt if you want.'

'Don't.'

'Let me make amends escorting you out on your morning walks tomorrow.'

'I don't have a chaperone here.' She frowned, pursed her lips.

The musicians hit the final chords, she curtsied and he bowed.

'Lizzy!' Charlotte smiled skipping a step beside her. 'Mr. Tilney and Miss Tilney, his sister, always take morning walks through the park. You said you like these adventures, Isabella hates exercises.' The girl smiled. 'Would you like to come with me?' She looked at the smiling gentleman. 'Please?'

'Fine.' Lizzy grumbled.

'If the lady let me know her address, I can offer to get her in my phaeton.' Darcy smiled sideways.

'That would be just fine, Darce.' Tilney smiled. 'For me and my sister Eleanor could then escort Miss Charlotte and we could meet at the park.'

'Perfect.'

Lizzy shook her head. 'I don't know…'

'Please…' Charlotte held her new friend's elbow.

'We were just now talking about books, were we not?' Lizzy tried to communicate with the girl through her eyes.

'Yes?...'

'Maybe we could meet earlier and then, if Miss Tilney likes to read too, she could meet us at the bookstore tomorrow.' Lizzy forced a smile. 'Just the ladies, reading does improve the mind…'

'Oh, I see.' Charlotte nodded.

'I'll convey this idea to my sister, Miss Lizzy.' Tilney smiled tilting his head in a funny expression.

Darcy pressed his eyes. 'I like to read a good deal. As I recall from Cambridge, you do as well, Tilney.'

The other gentleman changed his smile from sad to bright. 'Very much so.'

'Then we have a novel pastime here for Bath, I'd say!' Charlotte gushed. 'What do you fancy reading, Mr. Tilney? I told Miss Lizzy that she should read Udolpho.'

'Ah, you should read gothic novels, Miss Lizzy.' Darcy offered his arm, Lizzy was obliged to take it or they would make a scene in the middle of the crowded Assembly room. 'Would you be afraid of the horrors it tells?'

'You are full of mischief, Mr. Darcy.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'I shall uncover your secrets.'

He laughed, that'd be delightful.

Lizzy barely slept after the excitement of meeting Darcy again.

Their last meeting had been of the most violent nature, he had offered his hand and she refused in the worst manner possible; he accused her of being uncivil, she accused him of cruelty, he wrote her a heartfelt humbling letter and left.

And he was so handsome… Tall, dark, pristine cravat with a jewel pin, a charming smile… All that man with ten thousand a year, very polite and proper, she refused him because her mind was filled with vile gossip… Oh, how could one find sleep?

Her maid arrived to open her chamber's blinds at dawn and was surprised the young lady was in the big chair near the window keeping the day under watch. How could she meet the man face to face again, in private? She felt her face warm up just thinking about it.

Before she even finished her simple breakfast teacup, Charlotte arrived with a book and a smile. 'Are you not ready yet?'

'Just about.'

'Isabella do not want to come with us, as I thought she'd refuse.' A pout. 'She said that it is too early for her complexion.'

'I see.' Lizzy nodded. 'Is she engaged to you brother?'

'Yes! Is it not very romantic?'

'I considered if she was not flirting like my sisters last night.'

'No, she is like that, very amicable.'

'Ah.' Lizzy nodded.

'You consider her a bad influence?' Charlotte asked, Lizzy shook her head. 'Mr. Tilney seems to have Mr. Darcy in high esteem and Mr. Darcy has you high esteem as I am beginning to have too. Maybe I should spend time with you instead.'

Lizzy had to blink to make her sleepy mind work after the complicated reasoning.

'Here.' Charlotte put the book on the table. 'The mysteries of Udolpho.'

'Thank you.' The food pushed aside, Lizzy immediately started to browse the big book. 'If we already have what to read and talk about, do we need to go out?'

'Yes, we have an appointment with the Tilneys and Mr. Darcy!'

'I'd rather we didn't go…'

'Oh, but you will go.' Mrs. Phillips ordered entering the room. 'I asked around and confirmed these Tilneys are a very wealthy family.'

'They have been to Cambridge together.' Charlotte said choosing a biscuit from the tray. 'Darcy and Tilney.'

'Really?' Mrs. Phillips tilted her head.

'He said last night.'

'The maid shall accompany you to the library, she'll chaperone you.'

'Miss Tilney will be there.'

'Good, make sure you befriend her as well, girls.'

 _Oh, dear._ Lizzy thought. Away from her mother, too close to her aunt. 'Wouldn't you rather I kept you company, aunt?' You´re always so adamant of me keeping close, insisted on my company here.'

'I can spare you if the cause is so just.'

 _Urgh_. 'Let us go, Charlotte.' Lizzy stood from the breakfast table.

Walking the busy Bath streets, careful not to get ran over by fast carriages, the two girls exchanged confidences of the previous night when they had almost undivided attention of handsome gentlemen.

'So, your Mr. Tilney is Mr. Darcy's longtime friend.' Lizzy smiled sideways angling her head to see Charlotte's face in spite of their bonnets.

'Don't say _my_ Mr. Tilney, Lizzy…' The girl bit her lip. 'Why would you imply so?'

'To me his intentions were clear.'

'Intentions towards me?' She seemed stunned. 'Do you think so?'

A smile and a nod.

'And so Mr. Darcy was also interested in you?'

Pursed lips.

'Mr. Tilney said the most agreeable things to me…'

'He did?' Lizzy was glad the subject had drifted from Darcy as soon as it arrived close.

'Mhum!' Charlotte nodded. 'He knows a great deal of muslim and lady gowns.'

Lizzy laughed. 'How peculiar!'

'And he dances very well.'

'I noticed.'

'I'm looking forward to meeting him today.'

Lizzy thought how awkward it could be meeting Darcy again. Maybe he had given up the idea…

He hadn't.

The girls arrived at the book shop to find the gentlemen waiting at the door with a handsome lady by their side.

Lizzy wanted, but couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy nagging on her when she noticed Darcy talking animatedly with the woman wearing a the most beautiful spencer she'd seen.

'Ah, Miss Moreland.' Tilney bowed. 'Miss Bennett.'

'Good morning, sir.' Charlotte smiled. 'Sir.' She curtsied to Darcy as well.

'Miss Moreland.' Darcy bowed. 'Miss Lizzy.' He bowed again, this time keeping his eyes on hers as she curtsied.

'Allow me to introduce my sister.' Tilney smiled. 'Eleanor.'

'I am very pleased to finally meet you, Miss Lizzy.' Miss Tilney curtsied. 'And you, Miss Moreland.'

'Charlotte, please.' The girl said as they entered the lovely shop before the gentlemen. 'Why you say _finally_? Have you heard much of Lizzy? I just met her, but my friend Isabella said her mother who is friends with her aunt said Lizzy is very accomplished.'

'No, I am not…' Lizzy blushed.

'Yes, you are!' Charlotte tapped her new friend's hand. 'She said you are the most intelligent girl of Hertfordshire.'

'Huh, huh.'

'And she is a local beauty.'

'I can attest to both statements.' Darcy said as they passed by the ladies.

Eleanor laughed. 'William is such an eavesdropper since he was a young boy.'

'And you were always our preceptor.' Tilney pulled on his sister's bonnet's pretty ribbon. 'Not even that much older than us.'

'Two babies.' Eleanor rolled her eyes. 'Which books do you girls would like to read?'

For several moments, lost in the new friendship with Eleanor and Charlotte among books talking about novels and romances, Lizzy forgot about Darcy.

Between the three of them, they had an older more centered lady in Eleanor, an intelligent headstrong in Lizzy and a dreamy naïve in Charlotte making a perfect trio intimate enough to use their first names.

'My dad will be out of town this week; he can be a trifle too…' Eleanor wriggled her hands. 'Too moody sometimes. Would you two care for spending this time at Northanger Abbey with us?'

'At an Abbey?' Charlotte repeated.

'You home estate?' Lizzy blinked.

'Yes.' Eleanor nodded. 'It's not far, barely two changes. One if in a hurry. We can all go together, even. Darcy has his coach here in Bath, and we have ours.' She said, but the girls were still stunned and kept silent. 'Henry?' She called out.

'Yes?'

'I just invited the ladies to the Abbey for the week.'

'What a marvelous idea, sister!' He opened a big smile that contaminated Charlotte. 'Darce?'

'Tilney.'

Lizzy jumped when Darcy's voice sounded right behind her.

'What do you say about having these lovely guests at the Abbey with us?'

'If Miss Lizzy would care to spend the weekend at the Abbey, she'd be enchanted with the property.' He smiled at her who blushed. 'And Miss Charlotte, the library is quite extensive.'

'Not quite as Pemberley's.' Tilney teased.

'No.' Darcy chuckled. 'But almost.'

'Where is Pemberley, sir?'

'His estate, Miss Charlotte, in Derbyshire.' Tilney smiled sideways.

'It is settled, then.' Eleanor gushed, hands held over her chest. 'When can we go?' She turned to her brother. 'When will father leave town?'

'Tomorrow.'

'If the day is agreeable, we can ride the phaetons.' Eleanor planned. 'We can drive Charlotte and Darcy can arrange for Lizzy.'

In a deep blush, not sure how to escape such a trap, Lizzy shook her head. 'Let me talk to my aunt first, make sure she can spare me for a week.'

'Of course.' Eleanor nodded, saddened. 'Of course you should ask her first. You too, Charlotte, should ask your grandmother.'

'I'm sure she won't oppose… As Mrs. Phillips won't.'

'If necessary, I can intercede.' Darcy offered.

'Please don't.' Lizzy asked.

'Miss.'

'Sir.'

A moment passed when they stared at each other in silent communication, the other's forgotten until he pointed an ungloved hand over his shoulder. 'I think I may have found a shelf that might interest you, Miss Lizzy, there at the back of the shop. Would you care to visit?'

'Books on regimentals, sir?'

He pressed a smile and nodded.

Walking behind her, eyes on the crown of her bonnet, Darcy could hardly believe his luck in being this close to her again. So engrossed in the simple pleasure, he barely noticed when they reached the last shelves of books.

'Sir.' She whispered. 'Whatever do you mean?'

'Miss?'

'I believed you wanted, with that letter, to cease all contact with me.' She raised a hand as he shook his head vehemently. 'I was very ashamed of the accusations I made on that afternoon-'

'Please, do not trouble yourself with those words anymore.'

'Sir.'

'Would you call me by my first name and, in return, allow me the pleasure to use 'Lizzy'?'

She blushed.

'It was a big surprise to again meet you by coincidence as last Easter, it brought me great joy.' In a rampant of emotion, he caught her small hand to place a chaste kiss. Her response was a tremble and a soft sigh when his face, ducked to reach her dainty fingers, was close to feel the air leave her lips. Unable to refrain himself, Darcy leaned in and touched his mouth to hers ever so softly.

A simple touch delicate as a butterfly wing's flap.

She didn't pull away, so he touched again, this time with a little more pressure and his arms wrapped her in a hug to bring her closer. Her hands on his chest kept space between them, her face turned upwards offered her lips, eyes closed in abandon, heart beating wildly made her breathing show him she felt as he did.

The third time, she did pull back.

'Oh!'

'I'm sorry, Lizzy.' He breathed, eyes on her. 'No, I'm completely unrepentant for I wanted to do that for a longtime.'

She remembered the offer of marriage and what the kiss could mean. 'Were we seen?' She whispered taking a step behind still in his arms. 'Do you think, sir?'

'No _sir_ when we're alone, please.' He asked allowing her to gain space but keeping contact by holding her hands in his. 'And no, we have privacy.'

She blushed even more. Compromised by a man she refused before she knew how honorable he was... 'If someone sees me now, anyone will know what we did.'

He smiled. 'What was that?'

'Si-'

'Lizzy.'

'I didn't grant you permission!'

'Will you, please?'

He asked in such a charming manner she had to nod. 'Yes.' And twisted her lips to a side. 'Fitzwilliam.' She raised her eyes and saw his smile. 'We just-' Lizzy lowered her voice even more. 'Shared a kiss!' She hissed.

'No sin in that.'

'Yes, it is a sin!' She blinked desperately. 'Oh, my! You are a rogue after all!' She tried to take her hands off his, but he held firmly laughing. 'My aunt said so.'

'I am not!'

'We should not have engaged in the act!'

'I hoped we would.' He ducked his face to whisper. 'And hope we will repeat when spending the week at the Abbey.'

So offended and surprised, she did take her hand away and walked in fast little strides close to her friends again.

Two days later, in the carriage on the road to Northanger Abbey, Charlotte talked animatedly while Lizzy stared out her window. It hadn't been easy, but in the end, after much maneuvering and a little help from a gloomy weather, Lizzy had managed to avoid riding alone with Darcy in what would be a romantic trip through the country.

His phaeton was gorgeous; she had seen him pass by her window the day before and couldn't help but appreciate his figure. Her aunt had also commented on how handsome and rich he was, unfortunately had decided to write to her mother telling the news of his presence and Lizzy's good fortune of making acquaintance with the also rich Tilneys what conspired to render her spirits rather poor for the much waited trip to Northanger.

Eleanor and Charlotte planned what they'd do once at the place, ride and visit the orchards, read and roast snacks, Lizzy only thought about the bookstore kiss.

Darcy chatted when he was directly asked something, but other than that, he brooded trying to discreetly keep Lizzy in his peripheral vision. She was out of spirits, that was not how he planned to spend the week with her. At least he had her in his coach – not alone – but in his coach nonetheless.

At the first stop to change horses, although he was the first to climb down, he lingered behind to be the one to help Lizzy off the coach. The touch of their hands, as usual, was like fire to gun powder.

'Miss Lizzy.' He smiled when she looked directly at him, she had to.

'Mr. Darcy.' She answered curtly.

'Why are you so quiet?' He whispered hoping they wouldn't be overheard by their travelling partners. 'Does not your disposition agree with the road?'

'Huh!'

'What?'

'You act like a true rogue! My aunt is right!'

Darcy pressed a smile. 'You do not believe that, madam.'

'You and her friend's son, Mr. Thorpe. You are the same, even drive fast phaetons, I saw it!'

'I admit I met the man, yes, but I am true friends with Tilney; that's why I accepted his invitation. And of course, you'd be there.'

'Don't underestimate my intelligence, Mr. Darcy, please.'

'We're alone.'

'We are not!'

'Our friends are a bit far.' He tilted his head motioning the others walking several steps ahead of them. 'Lizzy.'

'Very well, Fitzwilliam.' She nodded, he did too. 'You, Fitzwilliam, purposefully ignore the fact that you compromised me.'

He was dumbfounded. 'I most certainly did not!'

'And what was the bookstore kiss?'

'An intimate moment, I agree.'

'Very intimate! Too intimate even!'

'Agreed, but not enough to compromise you, Lizzy. We were not seen and you keep your virtue intact.'

A strange kind of disappointment flashed through her, she wanted a fight. 'But-'

He read her signal right, but misinterpreted the motivation. 'Would you rather I had compromised you?' As soon as he said those words, he knew by the look in her eyes that he had made a mistake.

But her friends called her before he could say more.

For the next part of the journey, she either angrily stared out of her window or pretended to sleep while the others chatted and Darcy brooded even more.

They didn't cross eyes even once.

At the second stop, he already had his mood ruined enough when his coachman called him to discuss a damaged wheel that would delay their departure a few moments.

He let the ladies know, Tilney decided to help the coachman and Darcy stayed behind to arrange costs with the inn keeper. As he left the saloon to return to the coach in hopes of hurrying the work and once at Northanger his luck might change, he felt a small hand on his arm.

Darcy turned immediately.

'Fitzwilliam?'

'Lizzy.'

'What you asked me before.' She said softly, he frowned. 'I don't want to be ruined, by you or by any other man.'

'Allow me to apologize for my harsh words, I didn't mean what I implied. It doesn't have to be this way, Lizzy.'

'No, it doesn't. We are about to start a weeklong stay in a distant estate. Why would we spend it fighting?'

He smiled, he had too. She was too perfect, all loveliness in a single woman of fine lively eyes in front of him. 'I apologize for miscomprehending you.'

'You're not repenting.' She accused.

'Of our kiss? Absolutely not. In fact, as I said, I wish we could-'

'Sir!'

'There's been so much hope filling me since the bookstore...'

'Hope?'

'That your feelings may have changed since Easter.'

She blushed and looked away. One moment before she was ready to fight, now... 'They have changed.' Lizzy returned her eyes to him.

Darcy raised his brows. 'For the best?'

She nodded, cheeks flushed to strawberry red. 'Completely different.' She whispered hearing her friends coming closer.

Although they waited still a quarter hour, only when he handed her in with a splitting smile he felt something pressed in his palm. 'It doesn't have to be like that.' She whispered.

Inside the cabin, as the coach started rocking, he used his top hat as disguise to inspect the gift: a small golden knot pin. Darcy raised his eyes to her and noticed it must have been holding the scarf over her shoulders.

They exchanged promising looks over the book she pretended to read with Charlotte.

\- continues -

* * *

How about a closer glimpse on the regular client?

And this Austen mix, huh? D & L visiting Northanger... Yep, this story knows no limits, crosses seas, ages and more.

Do you get what I'm saying? *giggle*

See ya next week for this long chapter's ending

M.


	9. Chapter 8

**IV - Oldies but goldies**

\- PART 2 -

* * *

That evening at Northanger Abbey, their first in the ancient property, Darcy kept Lizzy's mind distracted while she got ready for dinner. The same happened to him as he waited for her to arrive downstairs with the girls.

Once the party was complete, it was his company that she had by her side even though they took part in all sorts of chats, and the moment when did sing when she after being relentlessly asked to take to the pianoforte. At that, it was he who turned pages for her.

And it was in his ear that she voiced her concern on Tilney's interest on Charlotte.

'I do think he is rather partial to her.'

'As I am to you, Lizzy?'

She blushed. 'You do spend too much time with Mr. Tilney, Fitzwilliam.' Lizzy accused. 'This funny expression is very similar to the ones he makes.'

Darcy raised his brows. 'So you pay attention to the man's features?'

'I'm telling you he is very partial to my friend; she is young as my sisters…' Lizzy sighed. 'I may have been mistaken, but she seemed to evade me when we arrived here but I don't think she understands his intentions.'

'Maybe he doesn't have clear intentions yet.' Darcy rolled his shoulders, eyes on Tilney laughing at what Charlotte said with widened eyes. 'He merely enjoys her company. Ladies' imagination ran fast from friendship to matrimony.'

She gasped. 'Who said anything about matrimony?'

He was also surprised. 'Are you still worried about compromising situations?'

'We are here in his estate, such a grand manor of gloomy atmosphere that she reads about in novels…'

'I see you read those silly books too.'

'Fitzwilliam!'

He laughed for he was happy in being there with her. 'I believe I can confide in you again. And again, would be very obliged if you didn't comment a secret.'

'Of course.'

'Eleanor loves a man her father does not approve, and Tilney expects his visit during our stay. That might be the only compromising situation you might encounter here, my Lizzy.'

She blushed at the endearment. 'I thought she was interested in you…'

'No.' Darcy smiled sideways finding it rather encouraging his beloved Lizzy showing jealousy.

'Why would General Tilney not want his only daughter to be happy?'

'The man is second son who would never inherit a fortune.'

'Oh!'

'Do not worry, Lizzy. Such an unfortunate predicament shall not befall on you.'

'Fitzwilliam…' Lizzy shook her head. 'Thinking that way, you should have the good luck of falling for a lady who comes with a fortune attached.'

He shook his head. 'That is not my case, I know for sure.' Darcy tilted his head. 'And it is not necessary at all.'

A warm kind of excitement took Lizzy over.

.

The next morning, as they roamed the vast gardens walking two by two with Eleanor alone in between the couples, Lizzy noticed, Charlotte and Tilney were very good friends.

'Are they courting, do you think?'

'As I am courting you?'

A smile. 'I am serious, Fitzwilliam.'

'As I am, Lizzy.'

He itched to steal another kiss, even if fast. A small hand kiss wouldn't do, he wanted another kiss on her lips. Maybe it was too early to renew his offer, but he felt he was on the right way this time.

Northanger Abbey among his good friends, the Tilneys, made it easier for him to gain Lizzy's confidence and win her heart little by little.

.

'Ah, here I find you!' Darcy bowed very gentlemanly, Lizzy turned from the big library window to face him.

'I am watching the storm forming.' She pointed the night. 'Is it not mesmerizing?'

'After such an animated discussion you had with Tilney a few moments ago, I considered you would be reading by his side at the couch.'

'I don't understand, sir.'

''Sir' again?'

'Mr. Tilney is very charming; we talked at length about Fordyce's Sermons, a favorite book of my sister Mary.' Lizzy let out a giggle. 'He is to be a clergyman, you know?' Darcy nodded, face still crumpled. 'His opinions are so agreeable! I can only compare him with my cousin Collins!' Another giggle.

Darcy pressed his eyes hearing her speak about another man who offered for her, compliment his friend with enthusiasm she never used with him, but oh, the devil! How mirth agreed with that handsome face of hers.

'And Charlotte's father is a clergyman too, she can quote Fordyce but it is so different from Mary, Fitzwilliam, one might think she talks about another book completely. Eleanor could not understand why my sister would be so fastidious about religion and Henry tried to explain-'

'Henry?' Darcy raised his eyebrows, hands clasped behind his back.

'He gave me leave to use his first name…' Lizzy bit her lip and blinked slowly. 'Extended the same courtesy to Charlotte.'

'I see.'

She tilted her head to a side; the moonlight gave her an aura that almost calmed his heart. 'Careful, Fitzwilliam, one who does not know you might misinterpret your reaction as jealousy…' An arched eyebrow finished the tease.

'One would understand me correctly.'

'Really?' Her mouth raised at the left corner. 'Why would that be, sir?'

He pointed at her. 'Sir.'

'Huh?'

'You use 'sir' to talk to me, but 'Henry' for Tilney; spent the evening laughing with him instead of choosing to stay by my side at the couch where your tea cooled down.'

'On the corner?'

'Yes.'

'Away from the group?'

He raised his shoulders and tilted his head.

She giggled. 'Henry has a funny expression just like that, Fitzwilliam!'

He groaned inwardly. When this woman wanted, she could be impossible.

'It is so amusing!' She held her hands together over her bosom. And so handsome with his face in a serious expression letting her know how aggravated he was because she chose to spend time away from him. 'I consider myself lucid, you know. If I didn't, I might flatter myself considering you brood for me.'

'You know it is all for you, Lizzy.'

A sassy smile grew slowly on her lips. 'My being happy upset you?'

'That was not the reason.'

'Me enjoying the evening with friends you consider the best of people made you uncomfortable?'

'Please, Lizzy.'

'Enlighten me, Fitzwilliam, for I cannot-'

Taking her by surprise, he swiftly moved closer to rest his hands on the windowsill by her sides trapping her in his embrace. She gasped; he lowered his head to almost touch their lips. 'You enjoy the ladies' friendship, that allows you Eleanor's brother's company. But my Lizzy, you are not careful with my heart. I have made my affections clear yet you choose to ignore me. And then bestow attention on Tilney.' His eyes burned as much as her cleavage moved in fast breaths. 'Either you talk to me in actions or you want to punish me for what was passed last Easter. Either way, it is heart wrenching for me to witness your attention drift away.'

His deep voice so close, strong body almost weighing down on her, so ensconced in the back of the library as they were, Lizzy let herself go. In an almost feverish state, she held his jacket's lapels for leverage, closed her eyes, rose on tip toes and placed a light kiss on the side of his lips.

Darcy wasn't expecting such a response – he hoped for it, but didn't expect. His heart leaped, a smile grew, arms held her close to him. 'I ardently love you.'

Her fine eyes slowly raised from his lips to meet his gaze. 'I… I think…'

A brief closed-lipped kiss silenced her. He could wait to hear her certainty; time was on his side.

'Should we not return to the others?'

'I've shared you with them too much already this evening.'

'Fitzwilliam…'

'Excuse yourself; let me show you the Abbey.'

Lizzy bit her lip feeling very tempted to let him show her whatever he had in mind, but her friend was very young and very naïve. Would she leave Kitty or Lydia alone with a handsome charming gentleman? Well, with Lydia it would be Tilney at risk and to be true, Charlotte did seem to find ways to vanish from her sight from time to time.

Eleanor didn't seem to oppose very much to her brother's affections, and who would? Charlotte was a charming girl.

'Please, Lizzy.' Darcy insisted.

Reluctantly she nodded.

.

Roaming the big house counting on his arm for support and hearing Darcy tell her the Abbey's medieval story, Lizzy couldn't shake off the gothic ghosts Charlotte kept babbling about.

'You think there are secrets here?'

'Surely. Many I'd say.'

'Charlotte is convinced there are ghosts and vampires.'

Darcy laughed.

'Henry said so.' Lizzy bit her lip. 'He said there are several kinds of vampirism.'

'I believe he implied family grieving.'

'But the place does spook us in a night like this, storm outside and this cold wind. The moon must shine on the river...' She mused. 'It's full moon quarter.'

They climbed the steps slowly and as they reached the second landing, they both started to feel sorry for having to say goodbye for the night.

'It does.' He said and she turned to look straight in his eyes. 'My room faces the river.' She blushed. 'It's up on the third floor, higher than the treetops and the stone keep.'

'Oh, what a view it must be...' She bit her lip.

'Do you want to see it?'

Her eyes widened. 'Enter your room at this hour? After dinner?'

'During the day you can't see the moon.'

She shook her head, he chuckled.

'But what if someone sees me, Fitzwilliam?'

'You'll be compromised?' A smile. 'Come on, we'll take care.'

They sneaked up the side stairs giggling as children stealing rolls from the kitchen and as soon as they closed his door behind them, they heard his valet.

Darcy pressed his finger to his lips, she nodded holding his arm. 'It's fine, Evans.' He tried to keep a steady voice pushing the girl behind his back. 'I'm still sleepless, you can go. Good night.'

'Won't you want help changing, sir?' The man's voice came from the side door near the window where a shadow threatened to erupt from the threshold.

Lizzy felt her knees jiggle. What if he changed clothes while she was there? He was so handsome...

'No, it's still early.' Darcy answered raising his voice in a tone of finality. 'Thank you, good night.'

'Very well, good night, Mr. Darcy.'

They waited without moving for a few moments until there was no more noise coming from the changing room.

'Come, Lizzy, the balcony is over there.' He whispered reaching behind him to clasp hands with her. 'You're shaking!' A chuckle.

'It was so close!'

'He'd never rattle on me.'

'Still!...'

At the balcony, they awkwardly stayed side by side admiring the magnificent park under the light of the moon until Darcy vanished inside and returned with two small wine glasses.

'Oh, thank you.'

'It's really a dream coming true having you here with me.' He smiled and sipped the liquorish beverage.

''Tis just for the moonlight.' She teased.

'Like a spell.' He leaned to steal a kiss snaking an arm around her waist to bring her so close to his chest it was impossible to keep any resemblance of propriety. At first, they touched lips but he cajoled her to open her mouth and allow him to taste her flavor.

It seemed strange, it warmed her in spite of the wind and the storm, even the occasional raindrops that reached her skin, but it was oh so amazing!

And his kisses traveled her face, her ear, soon reached the column of her neck.

Before she knew, her scarf and his jacket were on the floor.

.

The next night it didn't rain, the moonlight was brighter and the kisses a little bolder. Sassy, she perched on the ledge of his room's balcony.

'I'm in your hands.' She teased in a smile holding his shirt.

'You're safe.' He murmured close to her ear.

She trembled. 'You could easily tip me over.'

'I only have the intention of making you fall there.' He motioned with his head towards the bed, she blushed. 'Nowhere else. Your life and virtue are safe with me.'

'Even if your lips caress my cleavage?'

'I'm only following the trail you left me when you perfumed yourself, minx.'

Lizzy gasped. 'Can you tell?'

They chuckled, aware they were playing with fire.

'Shsh!' Her dainty fingers pressed over his mouth. 'If someone hear us and show up on that window-' She pointed up. '-or that one-' She pointed down '- I'm compromised!'

'No one will show up, this side of the house is only used by guests the family utterly trusts.' Darcy said with hooded eyes trained on her lips and bosom.

'You are an utterly trustworthy gentleman, I suppose.' Lizzy teased caressing his jaw.

'At your disposal.'

'Your hand traveling up my stocking is no cause for alarm, then?'

His fingers closed on her thigh just over her knee. 'I love you, Lizzy. Most ardently.'

'I know.' A kiss and said leg slightly raised to rest over his thigh. 'I love you too.'

He smiled so brightly it seemed the moon disappeared to give way to the sun. Finally, the time had come, she was his and he was hers. 'Allow me to write to your father asking permission to marry you.'

She jerked her head back, blinked, lips apart to breath.

'Please?' He begged, she nodded.

In an easy movement, he got her in his arms and deposited her on the huge bed, took off his coat and shoes and laid beside her to resume the kisses.

'May I?' He asked with fingers on her dress' ribbon.

Lizzy thought that loosening up the bodice wouldn't be a sin bigger than sharing caresses on his bed, so she nodded. But the kisses escalated, he lost the vest, she the dress and the corset was opened to her ribs when they stopped breathless. The petticoats, those were tangled over her knees.

.

The third day of moon admiring at his room's balcony, he brought her a thin funny looking crystal glass with bubbly white wine. 'Taste this.'

'Oh, wow!' She giggled cleaning bubbles from her nose. 'It's delicious.'

'Tilney and I bought it together from the same corsair years ago, it's French champagne.' A handsome smile decorated his face and warmed her heart. 'I'll serve on our wedding breakfast.'

'Fitzwilliam!'

He grinned taking off his jacket and cravat. 'Tilney offered us this bottle when I told him the good news.'

Lizzy frowned. 'You betrayed our secret! Now he will tell Eleanor and Charlotte, they'll be cross I didn't say anything even though we spent the day together exploring the house and talking about all kinds of ladies' trinkets…'

'Whatever could be defined as ladies' trinkets, my love?' He asked still grinning. 'Georgiana might like to discuss this as well.'

'Huh.' She grumbled. 'Traitor! Now everybody knows I come here at night. How will I face them tomorrow?'

'No!' He shook his head offended and handed her his glass to disentangle the garments. 'Your visits are ours alone; I will never talk about this, Lizzy.' She was still suspicious. 'Tilney went to the village with me to procure the express that took the letter to your father, to my solicitor and I took care of a gift for you.'

'You already sent word to Meryton?'

'Yes, it must reach Longbourn tomorrow morning, early afternoon the latest.'

She bit her lip.

'Second thoughts?'

'No...' A sigh. 'Only imagining my mother throwing a fit and writing aunt Phillips who is waiting my return in Bath.' She took a big sip of her glass. 'Is Gretna Green too far?'

He chuckled. 'Yes. We agreed on no compromising.'

'Huh.' She took a big sip from his glass too so they'd be even.

'Here's your gift.'

'Oh, thank you... I don't have anything for you, Fitzwilliam.'

A kiss and he exchanged the parchment wrapping for his glass. 'I thought you'd be more comfortable here with me in this.'

She blushed, he was almost naked: pants and shirt with top buttons opened, nothing else.

'Should I?...'

'Please.' He smiled.

Maybe it was the moon, the champagne and her imagination together but to her his smile seemed of a rogue nature. The most handsome perfect valuable trustworthy rogue there could be. Weren't those the worst kind?

In his dressing room, she saw drafts of the letter he sent her father, such respectful love words… Plus the letter to the bishop procuring the special marriage license and one to his sister. It was so touching, her heart swelled. The whole atmosphere of that sojourn in Northanger Abbey was inebriating. Opening the gift, a shudder ran through her: he had commissioned her a _negligée_ , a very revealing one.

Darcy could hardly wait to see the filmy garment over her chemise; it'd be perfect for the intimate nights they spent together. He had specifically asked for a single _peignoir_ , not a bridal set. She was a virgin, his promised bride, they'd wait until...

She returned to the room with nothing under the _negligée_ holding it against her chest. 'Do you.' She swallowed. 'Do you like it?'

'It's perfect.' He whispered offering his hand, she took it, they held each other close and kissed like never again the two bodies could be separated.

She was nervous, he could tell. The devil take him if he was not taken aback by her boldness! His Lizzy was perfect, all loveliness and handsomeness in a single woman made only for him, solely for the purpose of completing his life. The letter should be really close to her father, he had already instructed his solicitor to make arrangements for his wedding, they were alone, she was in his arms…

From there where they stood holding in the middle of the room, he took her to the bed, fingers always exploring over the thin garment.

The candleholder was forgotten over the mantle; their bodies were bathed on shadows making their languid movements acquire a poetic scene.

She raised her arms to take away a few hairpins that pinched her head when she laid against his pillow and he drooled over the image of her breasts.

A deep groan, his big hand covered her left breast and lips touched the right one. 'So beautiful.'

'Fitzwilliam!' She gasped, knees clasped as if to hold in a feeling impossible to handle. 'This-'

'One day you'll be in my bed without anything hiding your beauty, my love.'

She moaned.

He kissed the breast he held. 'So perfect.' His leg forced to gain space between hers allowing her to feel the hard volume in his breaches.

Intrigued, she wriggled against the mattress, he groaned again, captured her mouth in a searing kiss and the hardness against her leg was more perceptible.

'Where does this goes?' She asked in a soft voice lowering her hand to touch him without notice.

Catching him unawares, he didn't have time to prevent the touch or make it more agreeable to both – not that it displeased him. In fact, it was a true dream realized to have an intelligent beautiful wife who was also a passionate minx in his bed.

'I've seen you arranging it when we're alone here at night.' She whispered as he kept silently holding his teeth together so fiercely she could see his jaw's bone through his skin.

'Let me show you.' He took a deep breath, entwined his big fingers with her delicate ones and over his breaches caressed his length. He groaned, it twitched, she blinked feeling her mouth water.

'It's warm…'

'Very.'

'Can you control it?' She whispered.

He shook his head putting more strength on the hold of their fingers around him. 'You can.'

A few moments passed in between wet kisses and bold caresses, very wet and very, very bold.

'This is a sin.' She moaned in his opened mouth.

'Yes.' His other hand never left her breast.

'Am I compromised now?'

'Yes, but our marriage will only be consummated when this-' He gave himself a final squeeze with their entwined fingers before traveling between her legs over the _negligée_. 'Goes here.'

A delicious long moan, her back arched raising from the mattress offering her chest to his mouth, the perfume of her body took him over and before he knew, his hand disengaged from hers to explore on its own.

The feel of being invaded by a single phalanx made her utter a cry that would have resonated in the room if he hadn't been expecting to kiss her silent. 'Calm down, my love.'

'Oh, please. What is that?'

'I could just taste you here.' He let the tip of his finger caress her clit, she begged in a long incoherent moan of someone who had no idea of what she felt. 'Where?' He teased in a sly smile. 'Here?' And he did it again.'

'Tell me, what is this?' She clasped her legs together.

'Open, let me explain.' Her particular rogue smiled sideways.

.

Her breathing would never be the same, forever she'd need more air than there was available in England. But she tried, still clasped her legs together, still held his hand in both of hers, still stared at the shadows the moon and the candles played in the ceiling.

'I should have asked you to compromise me sooner.'

He chuckled.

'How could I know?'

'Girls are not supposed to know.'

'Men do?'

'We have to, otherwise how would a perfect rose like you consider giving me a second chance?'

Lizzy turned to lay on her side and look him in the eye. 'If you had explained this before, you wouldn't need a second chance!' He laughed, held her face for a kiss, she blushed seeing the stain in his breaches. 'When will it be different? I mean, you won't waste your…'

'Our wedding day.'

'Ah.'

'And when-' She stopped asking sassy questions, looked at the closed door. 'Did you hear it?'

'Yes.' Darcy rose. 'Dress up, take my robe from the dressing room.' There was someone on the stairs.

'I wonder if it is the Abbey's ghost.'

'Shshsh!'

In his travelling coat, Darcy stepped outside his room barefoot, cautiously looked around, jumped when Lizzy grabbed his waist from behind and again when suddenly Charlotte appeared on the darkened third floor stairs.

'Miss Charlotte! What are you doing here at his hour?'

'I…' The girl stammered. 'I only wanted to investigate…'

'She believes my family has a horrible secret.' Tilney's voice was heard loud and clear from somewhere close. 'She believes my father killed my mother!'

'Oh, Charlotte!' Lizzy tried to reach her friend, trapped her foot on the hem of Darcy's long robe and lost her balance falling over a side table. A set of copper vases and vessels tumbled over, rattled and fell to the floor in a loud clash and a piercing long meow.

Bertha woke up with a sassy warm smile on her lips feeling the sandpaper tongue of her parents' cat on her face. 'Are you hungry, Ginger?' She yawned, petted the fat feline thinking a long soak bath scrubbing the right places would do her much good.

xxx

Lottie paced her living room, cell phone against her year, teeth clamped, ire burning her patience. 'Pick up the phone, you-'

"Hello?"

"What do you want, Bertha? Ruin my life?"

"Ouch, Lottie! Why are you yelling?"

"You invaded my dream!"

"I, what?"

"My belladama dream! You hitchhiked my dream, you messed it up, you wanted to control what I did with my partner!"

"No!..."

"Yes!"

"Did I?"

"Don't you remember being my chaperone and controlling the time I spent with the hot old-fashioned guy in love with me? I kept shaking you off, but you never took the hint! He wanted to marry me, we were supposed to live a love story for a few more days but you meddled in and cut it short!"

Bertha didn't know what to say.

"How did you manage such a mess?"

"Have no idea, you are the fake witch. I just came to visit my parents, but they left for the weekend so I took the tea to relax and-"

"Oh. My. God. You're here in Merrytown." Lottie cursed under her voice. "This must be the reason."

"What do we do now?"

"You must have used your last portion, so I'm safe. Get out of my dreams, Bertha!" Lottie yelled again. "I should never have given it to you in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Bertha stared at her cell phone not believing her calm and controlled longtime friend had disconnected so rudely. Belladama dreams were serious business, it seemed.

* * *

How did you like it? Steamy and lovely, huh?

See ya next week.

M.


	10. Chapter 9

**V- Que sera, sera**

\- PART 1 -

* * *

Bertha couldn't shake the feeling of remorse brought by Lottie's scolding. Her parents' house back porch door banged behind her, she winced and her shoulders fell to her feet with a realization: the feeling was the same that carried her through the teenage years. Disapproval mixed with remorse.

Janet was the best daughter, had the best grades in school, better friends, the perfect boyfriend in Chuck, the loveliest summer jobs, was always their mom's best gal. Bertha was, well, just the other daughter. She had her father's attention, his books and wit discussing literature; had good grades in school if the subject allowed outside-the-box answers.

Unspoken law decided that Janet was the girly, Bertha was the practical; the older one was a sleek Merc cabriole while the younger was a sturdy Hummer.

Remorse was a companion feeling, like it was her fault for not choosing to be as close to her mom as her sister. Because of that, her bond to her father thickened and in response, she grew a little farther from her mother. An impossible conundrum, it was.

'Maybe belladama can find me an answer.' Bertha whispered to herself as she walked the few blocks down Almond Lane Street to her sister's house, not far from her parents'. 'But Lottie doesn't want me close…' She shook her head.

.

Janet's home was busy even in the middle of the night, it was a place that even the best physicists in the nation couldn't explain. A loving couple, three kids, a small dog and a guinea pig, seven souls constantly restless. During a visit from the auntie who was never with them, it was mayhem!

Several minutes were spent going over the toys' vault when Bertha sat on the floor and nodded smiling as each kid showed her the objects, explained how it worked and how much fun it brought. Then she lost a few videogame soccer matches and operated the LOL dollhouse lifts. Only then could she find her sister to chat and maybe, maybe, talk about their fashion brand.

But, as she arrived at the kitchen, her smile fueled by the kids' enthusiasm with her presence, frustration took over. Then remorse returned. Janet was on the phone with their mother, talking happily showing great intimacy, laughing at what seemed like inside jokes. The call took long enough for Bertha to have two cups of her sister's lame coffee.

'Mom is loving it there at the spa!' Janet smiled hanging up.

'She told me expensive hotel at the beach with Rotary Club friends. Even Aunt Pippa is there.'

'Loving it! Hot tubs, pleasure walks, massages, parties! They will be staying an extra day.' Janet opened the fridge to choose what to cook for the family's next meal. 'Will you stay to eat with us?'

'Sure.'

'We could have…' She opened and closed the fridge doors considering her options. 'Chicken casserole? Chilli… Too spicy for the kids, they'd need mac and cheese. Or pork chops.'

'I'd like to take a run later; could we have something light? Meatloaf and mashed potatoes?'

'Too easy.' Janet shook her head. 'That's food for the days Chuck is out of town.' Her attention was directed to the cabinet where she inspected cans. 'Pork chops with heavy gravy it'll be. How about pecan pie afterwards?'

Bertha raised her brows. 'Can you cook all this in an hour? Wow!'

'I have one frozen!' Janet chuckled. 'Mom always takes care of this for me. She fills my unexpected visits' stock one or twice a month.'

'Ah!' Nails thumping on the kitchen table in rhythm for a while. 'You know what, I'll take that run before eating.'

'You do that.' Janet nodded. 'You look good, sis! Better spend calories before consuming a few more. Call me when you step out of the shower.'

As she walked back to her parents, a doubt looped in her mind: did her sister dismiss her or did Bertha find the perfect excuse to escape Janet?

She did take the run, but the accelerated breathing and sore muscles didn't help this time. Her feelings were jumbled. Bertha opened the fridge to fetch a bottle of water and, out of wicked curiosity, searched the freezer. Yep, the same unexpected visits' stock Janet had. Slightly fancy desserts, the kind she sold as daily coffee sides, some the coffee shop had even discontinued to update the menu. A Mexican dinner party, carbonara sauce, sea food for a paella. How petty would be to have some of that instead of the frozen soup?

A wicked smile and the bag of sea food was left in the kitchen sink waiting to be mixed with eggs in a healthy frittata when Bertha left the shower.

After the shower, remorse and guilt mixed in her, she rested the sea food bag inside the fridge to defrost slowly while she mechanically took an instant soup while the belladama tea simmered and she thought what to say to her sister to bail out of the meal at her place.

xxx

Jane's mansion was immense, the heart of a lovely northern estate that felt the change of the seasons in its rich vegetation. Bright green summers, caramel autumns, white winters and colorful springs as that one when Lizzy walked the gardens slowly, a long leaf between her fingers to keep them occupied and her mind distracted.

Watched from afar, she seemed in perfect harmony with the greenery. Were she a goddess, she'd be a nymph, Dryades the woodnymph of trees and forests. The simple light dress, the dark spencer and frilly straw bonnet complimented her serene beauty, allowed one the rewarding pleasure of watching her assured steady pace.

If one had peace of mind to ogle the handsome nymph lurking the woods. But the price to pay was high and a true gentleman was obliged to honor such debt.

'Does she linger in her walks, Mrs. Bennet?' Georgiana Darcy asked in her small voice. 'I had a wish to be acquainted with her.' A blush. 'If this shall please Miss Bennet.'

'Of course it will, my dear! I will send for Elizabeth at this moment. She has this silly idea of touring the grounds instead of being of aid for Jane and the new baby.' Mrs. Bennet pulled the cord to summon a maid. 'At home she does the same, I have to keep reminding her of how much her sisters need the help of a spinster.'

Georgiana averted her eyes from the old lady to her brother as he momentarily turned from the window to frown at the woman. 'Spinster, Mrs. Bennet?'

'My other daughters are all married.' She twisted her hand in the air. 'All but married. By accepting dear Charles, Jane let good marital luck enter Longbourn, that's our estate, you know. My third daughter Mary and my youngest, Lydia, are already happily married. Kitty is engaged, she's my second youngest. Only Elizabeth insists on being single.' Mrs. Bennet clicked her tongue. 'A spinster, that's what she is.'

'I had the thought Miss Bennet was of an age close to mine.' Georgiana blinked trying to catch her brother's gaze, but he again faced the window. 'Not more than two decades of life?'

'She is on the verge of crossing that line, my girl. In two weeks she will be a woman of one and twenty with a terrible attitude.'

The door opened and no one turned to greet the lord of the manor because they expected the summoned servant. 'There are plenty of gentleman fighting for Lizzy's attention, mother, I keep reminding you.'

'Oh, Charles!' Mrs. Bennet held her bosom. 'You surprise us!'

Darcy turned from the window, face in a frown.

'Couldn't if I tried, I am too big and my happiness proceeds me.' Bingley smiled, bowed to Georgiana and walked to Darcy offering his hand. 'My lady and my princess sleep peacefully.'

'Good Gracious.'

'Congratulations, my friend.' Darcy shook hands and shared a small smile with Bingley. 'We delayed our visit to respect Mrs. Bingley's health but I understand that we arrived in an unfortunate moment.'

'Not at all!' Bingley chuckled. 'Jane rests because little Charlotte has her auntie Lizzy habit of reading the night long. They spent a good part of the evening contemplating the enchantments of a Lady's Magazine.'

Georgiana giggled in her hands, Mrs. Bennet snorted.

'It is never too early to educate a lady, it seems.' Darcy pressed his eyes.

'Exactly what Lizzy explained to me this morning!' Bingley pointed a finger at Darcy. 'Has she already discussed my daughter's accomplishments with you?'

Darcy shook his head. The others could have heard him grumble 'I am still to have this pleasure' if Mrs. Bennet hadn't spoken first.

'Elizabeth should aid her sister by ruling the household, not spoiling an infant. This silly child confronts me in all possible methods. Last night I ordered the nurse to bring a pap of bread and goat milk, but she insisted Jane could care for the infant.' A noise similar to an animalistic groan came from the woman. 'She was nurtured with the mush of bread, milk and water, but the head strong thinks she knows more than me who raised five, five daughters.'

'The infant, did she take to her mother?' Georgiana asked in a deep blush leaning closer to Mrs. Bennet. 'Did Mrs. Bingley manage to, to…' Several blinks. 'Nurse the child?'

'Yes.' A sniff. 'Between the three of them, they spent the night quietly. The first since we arrived days ago.'

'This must be a joy.' The rich girl smiled. 'Aunt and niece must really have made a friendship.'

'Friend to little Charlotte, huh! She tried to protest when Jane decided to honor her husband when baptizing her daughter. Probably is ashamed of the name, and she should be!'

'Mother, amuse Miss Darcy with tales of my princess' prodigies.' Bingley forced a sad smile. 'The moment she gurgles when we call her name, for example?'

'I could but Miss Darcy has better to see the infant angel when she awakes.' She dismissed the comment. 'Such a lovely countenance in that handsome baby, you shall see.'

'I long to, mam.' The girl smiled. 'But I am confused, for the late Princess Charlotte is a figure I much admire. Why would Miss Bennet feel ashamed of such a handsome name?'

'Ah, that is a thorn in my side and that child, my second eldest, will forever vex the land wherein I dwell.' The woman vociferated.

'Oh, no, mamma, using the Holy Bible to complain about me again?' Lizzy shook her head while taking off her bonnet and only realized the visitors when she raised her eyes with a hand fixing the loosen locks of her coiffeur.

'Miss Bennet.' Darcy bowed immediately. It helped because lowering his face he could disguise his response to her proximity. 'I hope you fair well.'

She curtseyed. 'Yes, thank you, Mr. Darcy.'

'I'm glad you remember, miss. It has been more than a year since I visited Merryton.'

'My brothers talk freely about you, sir, albeit in much different forms.' She kept her serenity although her temperature rose a slight degree. Was the man so handsome when she last saw him?

Darcy's face hardened. What was close to a smile in his lips returned to a thin line. 'By your brothers you mean husbands of your sisters, ones you have close acquaintance.'

'Jane, Mrs. Bingley, yes, as much as the distance between her estate and Longbourn allow. We do exchange letters whenever possible. Lydia, Mrs. Wickham, I cannot say the same, she abhors long letters and the life of an officer's wife doesn't bring much allure to me.'

'Because she would have too many options of husbands, that is why.' Mrs. Bennet grumbled.

'Allow me to introduce my sister to you.' Darcy cut the older woman distracting them from the subject. 'Georgiana, this is the Miss Bennet I told you about.'

'I can only hope your brother gave you a very pretty notion of me!' Lizzy exchanged curtseys with Georgiana. 'We scarcely met besides my stay in Netherfield with my sister as she recovered from an illness.'

'We danced, Miss Bennet.' Darcy reminded her. 'And spent evenings in social occasions more than once.'

'Was I tolerable enough a partner, sir?'

Darcy's breath caught, eyes locked in hers.

'Oh, I can only believe you were a superb partner. Fitzwilliam rarely dances in balls or dinners. If he made you the honors, you must exceed in the art, Miss Bennet!' Georgiana smiled.

'I did try my best.' She turned a sassy smile from the brother to the girl. 'You see, he was mostly standing although gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady sat for several dances.'

'Fitzwilliam…' Georgiana sighed. 'He could try more, Miss Bennet, I encourage him to; but my brother lacks the talent of conversing easily.'

'Especially with those I have never seen before.' Darcy continued. 'As in your society.'

'A small society, if I recall what he said.' Lizzy looked at her mother. 'Was it not what he said, mamma?'

'Yes, yes. He accused us of having a confined society.' Mrs. Bennet nodded. 'And you reinforced his words by allowing traitor Charlotte Lucas to rob our living. There she went to Kent as Mrs. Collins, future heir of Longbourn, while you stayed single.'

'Mamma…' Lizzy lowered her gaze, face colored.

'You asked why did she dislike Princess Charlotte, my dear, and this is why. She avoids the name of the woman she let steal her fiancé.'

'I did not.' Lizzy shook her head. 'And we do not need to annoy Charles' friends with this business.' She swallowed forcefully. 'Have you come to lay eyes on the most handsome child ever born in this land?' A smile.

'Yes!' Georgiana smiled back chuckling at the manner the aunt described the baby.

'He proposed to you, and what did you do?' Mrs. Bennet adjusted her cap over her hair, irate frown on her eyes. 'What did she do, Charles?'

'She chose to choose for her own, mother.'

'No, no!' She shook her finger. 'She chose to be a stranger to one of her parents, me, the one she threw on the arms of starvation when my husband fails. I warned her the perils of letting the cousin set to inherit Mr. Bennet's estate go, she behaved as an ungrateful child and refused Mr. Collins.'

Lizzy sat on a nearby couch and sighed.

'My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourg, has a parson with that name, mam. I believe I met him in Netherfield. Could this be the same man?' Darcy controlled his face not to show his disgust.

'And he did marry in the previous year. I remember my aunt talking about the new Mrs. Collins.' Georgiana said. 'And about another union she helped, the first marriage her parson proclaimed.'

'That was my daughter Mary, just last Easter!' Mrs. Bennet clapped happily. 'When visiting the Collinses, she met his deacon and accepted my advice to marry a man of the church. Lizzy was the one invited to visit Kent, but shame forbade her. Imagine visiting the home that was supposed to be hers!'

'An unhappy alternative indeed…' Lizzy grumbled.

'Very unfortunate.' Darcy nodded.

Only then did she notice that he stood closer to her than to his sister. With her face turned up, she stared at him as he used to stare at her when in Meryton.

'I was in Kent last Easter.'

Lizzy considered what could be done with that unrequired information of his.

'No one informed me that instead of your sister, you could have been there.'

She blinked. Mary never mentioned one single ball, only two very dull visits to the mansion for tea. Did the handsome man hope to have a chance to slight her once more? Lizzy was starting to loath the man from the North. 'I couldn't, sir. My relations with Mrs. Collins are scarce.'

'Did she insult you in any manner?' He hardened his voice. 'Was she influenced by my aunt, Lady Catherine?'

'I couldn't say. We are estranged.'

He nodded, clasped his hands behind his back, frowned.

She frowned as well, intrigued by his concern. However, before she could make something of such an odd reaction, his sister called her attention asking about mother and baby.

Lizzy gushed about the pretty child, how well she adapts to the world but showed a small concern for her sister's low fever. 'I'm sure it is due to the lack of rest; little Charlotte is proving to have a preference for owls!'

'Maybe I could draw her a few birds, then. In a box for her baby trinkets or a chest for toys? Fitzwilliam is yet to purchase a gift for little Charlotte.'

'What a lovely gift.' Mrs. Bennet answered in a weak smile.

'Oh, Jane would certainly love a box painted by you, Miss Darcy!' Lizzy smiled. 'Wouldn't she, Charles?' Silence. 'Charles?' The three women eyed each other. 'Charles?'

'Yes?' Bingley turned his face from Darcy with whom he exchanged private words to look directly at Lizzy. 'Yes!'

The women giggled, Darcy walked over to his sister and offered his hand.

'We'd better leave for the day.' He helped her to her feet. 'Another day, when Mrs. Bingley feels more rested, we can return to pay our respects.'

Georgiana seemed disappointed, but knew better than to confront her brother.

Once they left, Lizzy did not know how she felt about the visit her sister and niece received. Obviously, her mamma had disgraced any positive image she may have left in the presumptuous man's memory, it was clear in the manner that he hurried to protect his sister from her company. The confused feelings she had towards him did not help her understanding.

She did enquire Bingley the subject of their private conversation in the drawing room, but he merely smiled shaking his head.

'Have patience, sister. Patience and wisdom.'

'Is that what Mr. Darcy told you, Charles? What a different form of expression for you.'

'I am a father now; I have to learn the importance of conducting the life of a young lady.'

'And shall I be your first victim, brother?' She raised one eyebrow, half smile in place.

'Allow me, sister. Either me, or mother Bennet who still doesn't forgive you for saving me from the close society of the rector.'

Lizzy sighed. Nodded. Lowered her shoulders.

.

In Bingley's estate, time passed very slowly for the owner and his lady were very agreeable beings. Servants worked at their leisure, the greenery grew as it pleased, the animals paced instead of gallop. The only interruptions in the idyllic life of the Bingleys came from the visitors.

Bingley's sisters, Louisa and Caroline, occasionally spend a summer fortnight; Jane's mother was often with them enjoying the company of her married daughters in turn; Elizabeth, Jane's only single sister, was a lively companion who had obviously passed her charm to the newborn. During the still of the night, the household already expected to hear the loud complaints of the baby followed by the whispering of the aunt.

Convinced she had to endure the labor of nurse aid, Lizzy spent the nights in the nursery reading magazines, books or music sheet for her little niece. Still young to be called a spinster but old enough to be the only single sister, it was hers the duty of being the help. She sighed, lowered her knees to catch a tall leaf and resumed her morning walk.

Not a quarter of an hour later, she discovered herself no longer alone but in the astonishing presence of Mr. Darcy! Maybe she should blame her new bonnet for forbidding her of noticing his immediate arrival or her distracted thoughts, even though no choice could free her from his company. Not with civility, anyway.

'Good morning, Miss Bennet.' He bowed.

'Good morning, Mr. Darcy.' A curtsey. 'Miss Darcy waits inside? Have you come to fetch me? Mamma knows no limits, sir; you need not to abide to her ruling.'

He smiled. 'Georgiana didn't accompany me today, but I bring you her invitation for Pemberley. Less than one hour can bring you to my estate's border, two quarters more and you shall comfortably enjoy tea in the big drawing room.'

'Thank you, that is very generous of your sister. Maybe when my brother can spare the carriage, I could pay Miss Darcy a visit.'

'It is an easy distance. Very close to your relatives.'

'Indeed.'

'Much closer than Kent to Hertfordshire, that would be almost a day's journey in good roads.'

At that moment, she had her brows drawn together. The haughty man seemed different from when she had met him…

'But that could not have been your reason for refusing my aunt's parson.'

'Not at all!' Lizzy blushed and cursed her mother's insistent diatribe exposing her to indiscretion and speculation of strangers. 'Distance was the smallest obstacle Mr. Collins posed.'

'Since the moment I met you, I realized you valued the whims of your heart very dearly.'

'Is that wrong?'

The unnerving smile never left his face. 'If less, you inspired me to do the same. Distance shall be no obstacle to a heart's true desire.'

'Funny you mention such a thing, sir. Heart's desire was exactly what my youngest sister claimed when she chose a former friend of yours as husband.'

He groaned very quietly.

'I remember asking about Mr. Wickham, and your answer is always similar. Discomfort, is it not?'

'Distrust would be better said.'

'Why then did you help Lydia legally marry him?' Lizzy stopped, raised her head to look him straight in the eye. Because she took such a bold movement after the bold question, she saw his astonished reaction. 'I know you took pains to visit the place he took my sister in St. Pancras in London and arranged for them to be escorted to Gretna Green as Lydia dreamt about since she was six years of age. Grown and deflowered, as I suspect was the case, Scotland was her venue of choice.'

'You suspect.' He said through clamped teeth. 'How?'

'I came to understand my… brother-' A small pause to swallow bile. 'A little more following his marriage to Lydia.

'Wickham is a vile man.'

'I prefer to say mercenary, and my sister a foolish girl trapped in a loveless union. At least from his part.'

'And the reason you can attest to that is…'

Lizzy raised her shoulders. 'Not all married men devote their time to casual flirts with single ladies.'

Darcy groaned.

'Especially his wife's single sisters.'

'Damn that mongrel to the lowest pits of hell!'

'Mr. Darcy?'

'Wickham has insulted my family in more manners than I could tell you, Miss Bennet. Knowing he tried to contaminate you propels me to take actions against him once more.' He gesticulated. 'Nothing that should harm your sister and nephew.'

'Saying such a thing you allow me to entertain a notion that we share some kind of companionship, Mr. Darcy.'

'Little would bring me more contentment.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'I value your good opinion, madam; I know that it is rarely offered and would gladly do my share to erase any ill uttered words you may have heard leave my lips in the past.'

Her lips curled to a side.

'Your company is not only tolerable, but cherished.' He asked for her hand and placed a kiss while pressing her fingers. 'When you overheard me, my mind was tormented with evils I'd rather not recall. Forgive my uncivil words, Miss Elizabeth.'

She blinked. He had covered more than one touchy subject in the quick speech, aside from using her name. And she still needed to ask something very risqué. 'You and Mr. Wickham have a history, he has told me some particulars about-'

'I can vouchsafe he lied.'

'If I am yet to talk about it, how can you-'

'A low-life mongrel as Wickham would certainly fail to mention how he plotted to elope with my sister the same way he successfully ruined yours. His intentions were far from romantic; your family's good name was of no concern for him.'

'But it was for you. Why?'

He inclined his head in inquiry. 'Miss Elizabeth?'

'My aunt Gardiner wrote me, you see, and planted a small doubt in my mind. I needed only to ask Lydia the right question.' She crossed her arms under her bosom, adjusted her feet on the grass, prepared her soul for the attack of the powerful man. 'You have insulted me in the past, acted with cold disregard for my person, now asks for my pardon without much explanation. When asked, you speak ill of Mr. Wickham but shuts when it is relevant to explain the reasons-'

He actually saw when realization formed in her mind. Her face changed, cheeks reddened, eyes rounded.

'Miss Darcy?' A whisper.

He nodded. 'I managed to stop him before night fell. Saved Georgiana before the worst happened to her. I apologize for being late towards your sister.'

'How could it be your responsibility?' She was still blinking, still taking in whispers.

'I noticed the malice with which he stared at you, I myself wanted to be that forward. If only I knew you would welcome such advances.'

She gasped.

'He had always been more socially agreeable than me, ever since we were children roaming Pemberley grounds. My father used to reason that being him the son of the steward, not a half of what was expected of me fell on his shoulders. For that reason, he was carefree and I was a sullen lad.'

'I… Sir… Pray…' Phrases and questions formed and dissolved in her mind confusing her intelligence. 'I must beg to return to the house.'

Darcy once more cursed his somber nature for tying his reactions in front of the instigating girl. He lacked spontaneity necessary to win her emotions when she was obviously shaken. 'Allow me the pleasure.' He offered his arm feeling dejected.

Should she take his arm? Or was it better to walk on her own? Would it be uncivil to dismiss his company in the middle of grounds? Unsure, torn and more than a bit perplexed, she looked towards the house to gauge the distance. Unfortunately, there she spotted her mother and sister chatting near a window from the second floor landing, eyes on her.

The strike was similar to a cannon ball hitting the chest – at least that was how she supposed a soldier felt standing in a war ground. Betrayal was a heavy blow to handle.

'Miss Elizabeth?' Darcy insisted waving his arm. 'Do you feel unwell? Your face just paled.'

Her hand snaked around his arm while her eyes kept directed to the women on the window because she knew what would happen but still she wanted to see it take place as if she twitched a wound. 'Tell me, Mr. Darcy, what you felt when you found out the intentions of your sister.' She asked hearing her voice as if it came from other person. 'Was it betrayal?'

'Yes.' He paused. 'I admit and risk your poor judgement. Georgiana was very young, very naïve, I did feel betrayed for she did hide her plans.'

'You do not deserve my poor judgement any more than I deserve yours. I feel very betrayed here.'

'What do you mean?'

She turned her face a little so only he would see her eyes and indicated the window.

He had been wanting more of her, more of her sassy looks and tempting instigations; an ardent response to his love declaration, but when she did direct those fine eyes to him, they were wary. Darcy searched the big house, didn't find anything amiss, returned to face her. 'I still do not understand.'

'My sister gossips with my mother about me.' Her eyes again averted to the house. 'I'm afraid you will be the source of great inconvenience to me in the next hours, sir.'

With narrowed eyes he searched the windows again and thought to have identified movement behind a curtain on the second floor. 'How much inconvenience?'

'I am the unworthy child who left my mamma unsheltered. Your time spent with me will reinforce my inability to guarantee her existence.'

'How so?'

'Such a handsome rich man, single, must want a wife. Not me who unfortunately have no talent to secure a husband. I'm destined to be a spinster for my heinous offense.'

'Refusing the loathsome parson of Rosings?'

A chuckle escaped Lizzy's lips. 'Yes!'

'Fear not, Miss Elizabeth, time shall right your path with your mother.'

She shook her head. 'I was always the wrong one, the daughter who could retort her orders, correct her teachings, spend time with my father instead of knitting or embroidering.' An unhappy sigh.

'Do you regret not being your mother's favorite?'

'You think me petty?'

'Merely want to search the yearnings of your being.'

How odd the last year made that man… 'Shouldn't that be the work of some kind of surgeon for the thoughts?' She teased.

'I have no knowledge of such kind of science. And I'm only interested in your yearnings.' He wanted to know, craved even. 'You may confide in me. It was betrayal and not sadness that you mentioned.'

'Jane was the right one, mamma's friend. Lydia was the best one, her own young self. In the middle stood me, Mary – the religious one and Kitty- the funny one. I'm the disobedient one.'

'The naughty girl?'

It was the first smile they shared. Somehow she knew, she just knew, it would be the first of many to come. Both blushed.

'Let me advise you, Miss Elizabeth, to console yourself as much as possible for now.'

'Not easy at times such as this. Since I arrived, I have been dotting on Jane's child but as soon as I turn my back, she joins heads with my mother gossiping about me.'

'I understand.'

'No, you don't!' A chuckle. 'You're a gentleman, only son.'

'I do have a sister, you met the girl.'

'Many years younger. You reigned as the sole Prince of Pemberley for years.'

'Overthrown by a perfect princess.' He made a funny sound with this tongue against his teeth. 'It was not easy!...'

She laughed. 'I can imagine!'

He loved that sound, and realizing it he tossed his nature aside determined to act by instinct for the first time. 'Come to Pemberley, spend time with us instead of feeling uncomfortable here.'

'As soon as Charles can spare the-'

'Now, today.'

'Sir!'

'I came on horseback, alone unfortunately. But Charles has horses for sport, one can easily make the distance to Pemberley. Once there, the shades of Pemberley will protect you.'

'Shades? Is your home haunted?'

'See for yourself!' He was pulling her towards the stables then, taking care to escape the view of the higher windows by walking under the canopy of trees. 'Later tonight you can send a note asking for your trunk.'

'Are you insane, sir? Have we ever met?' She giggled nervously, unable to deal with the developments of the simple morning walk.

Darcy stopped, turned towards her, bowed. 'Hello, madam. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. The name is Darcy. Family call me Fitzwilliam. Or Fitz.'

She hid her giggle in her hands. 'My pleasure!' A curtsey. 'Elizabeth.'

'Allow me the intimacy to use Lizzy?'

'Yes, Fitz.'

'Perfect!' The smile she rarely saw on his handsome face broadened and he kissed her hand. 'Now that we are properly acquainted, we can go.'

Lizzy giggled all the way to the stables and still while they started the ride.

... continues...

* * *

Next stop, Pemberley! Meet me there?

Sorry for the delay, I got carried away revising and editing and... my girly monthly days arrived in anger last night.

Good thing about this P&P folly is to have a chance to explore many standards, each at a time. Here I play with mom x daughter relationship. Hope you´re enjoying this story so far and how this chapter is developing. Expect sweetness for part 2.

M.


	11. Chapter 10

**V- Que sera, sera**

\- PART 2 -

* * *

'Miss Bennet?'

The small girlish voice reached Lizzy as she felt every part of her body ache under the warmish water. Eyes closed, she considered that whatever the lovely maid had to say could wait only a few more moments so she could ease the pain…

'Miss Bennet, are you there?'

'Yes…'

'It is me, Georgiana.'

Instantly alert, Lizzy sat up sloshing water around her. 'Oh, Miss Darcy. I didn't recognize your voice.'

'How is your health?' Georgiana asked from behind the curtain. 'My brother suspects you might feel discomfort from the ride.'

'I am fine, thank you. But I surely feel aches all over!'

Georgiana giggled. 'Brother forgets that we do not have his proficiency in riding. I bet he inflicted a fast pace on your mare.'

Lizzy returned the giggle. 'He was very attentive. It is my fault, really. I could destine more of my time for the sport, but I prefer walking. I almost never consider horseback riding a transportation mode.'

'Ah, here in Pemberley we need to practice. Or you could learn to drive the phaeton.'

Lizzy waved for the maid suggestion she needed aid to leave her bath. The air felt cold against her drenched camisole, but the towels were… warmed! How thoughtful. And the girl helped her into a very cozy dressing gown of wool that felt like a hug. Barefoot she walked around the screen to face the lady of the house with a sinking in her chest.

During the ride she had observed the man, how handsome he was, how regally he carried himself atop of his tall horse, how his few words to her sounded like a proposal of some sort… After months without meeting, they were suddenly thrown in each other's company for two days in sequence and he spoke of her heart's whims, yearnings, true desire, the proximity of Pemberley and her relatives, the contentment her cherished companionship would bring him, the malice he wanted to bestow on her, and how time shall right her path with her mother. Then, once in his mansion, his sister speaks of a future…

'Hello.' Lizzy smiled a bit ashamed for her attire. 'I apologize for this indiscretion, but my clothes are soiled and I need to thank you for your hospitality. I assume this robe and the lovely dresses the maids brought for me to choose are yours?'

'Yes! Did any of them please you? The green one is new, I considered if you'd like the shade because your mamma spoke of how much you enjoy walking the grounds.'

'I adored it. But if it's yours and new-'

'It should be yours now!' Georgiana grinned.

'Thank you… Miss Darcy, may I ask you something?'

'Sure! But before allow me the impudence of asking for us to use our given names? I can be Georgiana and you, Lizzy.' She bit her lip. 'Or Elizabeth.'

'It'll be a pleasure to use of intimacy with you, Georgiana.' Lizzy smiled. 'But let me ask the reason why you implied I'd be riding or driving a carriage here in Pemberley.'

The girl blinked several times. 'Won't you, Lizzy?'

'Do every guest ride and drive while spending an afternoon here?' She raised one eyebrow.

'You are far from a simple guest, Lizzy. Fitzwilliam almost never offer our hospitality, the Bingleys are the only friends who come, aside from family.'

Clasping the lapels of the warm robe against her chest, Lizzy closed her eyes preparing to say the words she feared but knew she had to ask. 'Surely his fiancé is welcomed in her future home.'

Georgiana nodded smiling and blinking happily.

'Miss De Bough drives the phaeton?' Her voice broke. What are you doing with your life, Elizabeth? What did she agree with by accepting the adventure of riding unaccompanied through the fields towards his realm?

'Cousin Anne? No!'

'She must have a coachman, then. The future Mrs. Darcy ought to have means to visit her estate-'

'No, no, no!' Georgiana shook her hands. 'Was it my aunt's parson who told you this old tale about an engagement decided as my brother and cousin were babies? It is merely a delusion.'

'Are you sure, Georgiana? Perhaps the arrangement is set on a will or deed you have no notion of.'

'I am absolutely assured. Brother has spoken about this with me before.' A giggle. 'Poor cousin Anne who refuses to leave Rosings could never offer what Fitzwilliam demands.'

'And what is that?' Lizzy asked, then bit her lip repenting the forward question, then waited expectantly the answer clasping the robe's lapels to her chest. Not engaged, Mr. Darcy was not engaged… was he really a free man? With all that handsomeness, fortune and consequence, interested in her inner yearnings and heart's desire?

The deep blush that colored Georgiana's face answered Elizabeth very eloquently.

'Pray, Lizzy, will you send for your trunk? Would your mamma allow you to spend a sojourn with us? I would rejoice in sisterly companionship! We could celebrate your birthday here!... Brother broods so, refuses to discuss literature or music with me.' She smiled hopefully. 'Did you read Belinda? How did you like it?'

'More than Ivanhoe, if you can keep a secret.'

'Same as me!' The girl gushed.

Lizzy contained her emotions for she had absolutely no understanding of the developing of her own life.

.

When she arrived at the library before dinner, already dressed and coiffured with Georgiana's generosity, Lizzy had a resemblance of a speech ready in her mind.

She would ask for a few words in private with the lord of the estate, would thank the hospitality, compliment his sister and say in civil but sincere words that she was not a woman of free living. Single yes, but still not turned two and twenty, much could came her way and she needed not resort to vile alternatives.

Deep down she hoped she would have the opportunity.

Also hoped he would deny such notions.

Then she feared he would return to his frowns and brooding from his stay at Hertfordshire what would lead to slighting her once more. This time she couldn't let her tongue respond freely, she was a guest of his. A prisoner of Pemberley's shades.

Darcy listened to his sister play the pianoforte with his hands clasped behind his back or else Georgiana would notice his anticipation. How many nights have he dreamt of what was about to happen? Elizabeth Bennet would arrive for dinner in a homely setting.

Putting his delusions at the test before deciding on the intelligent manner of making actual arrangements was an opportunity he could never miss. She seemed out of spirits at Bingley's, saddened as a jailed bird. Luring her to his home had been easy as opening the trap.

Any moment her loveliness would enter the library and…

He could never have expected it would alight so many emotions on his being.

She could never have imagined how cozy the picture was. Handsome brother with handsome sister playing a handsome instrument in such a magnificent place! All those books!

'Miss Lizzy.' He hurried to offer his arm. 'Good evening.'

'Sir.' She curtsied blushing as it was easy to recognize in his eyes his words about malice. 'Pemberley is magnificent, sir.'

'Do you approve of it, of a sojourn here?' His approval of her person and presence in his home was as clear as he could make it. Inside his sister's attire, who was slightly smaller, Lizzy's forms were perfectly outlined presenting her as a figure from a fine artist's portrait.

'Yes, of course!' A surprised giggle. 'A place of angels, not shades! At first impression, it seems to be as sweet as the alcoholic cordial your housekeeper offered me.'

'I advised her to, considering the toll the journey might have taken from your countenance without the aid of a proper riding habit and a side saddle made for you.'

'How very… considerate, sir.' She still smiled trying to decide if he could possibly be critiquing her simpleton manners, but he haven't even given her a chance to change frocks! 'Pemberley's very essence is of sweetness, then, even if shrouded in sullenly sociability.'

Darcy blushed, she had complimented him while poking fun on his own words. Her left eyebrow elevated showed such feminine charms as to remind him of the archness and sweetness that had first endeared her to him.

The exchange of pleasantries carried through the song, the tunes giving them shelter. When that protection for their intimacy arrived to a close, Darcy started to walk Lizzy towards his sister.

'Lizzy, do come and play a duet with me!' Georgiana waved her fingers.

While the girls played, Darcy calculated the changes his life would suffer if he moved according to his instincts. She was all loveliness, no, not all. Lizzy showed intelligence as well. But with her came dubious connections that could not be overlooked.

While dinner was served, Lizzy imagined the gossip involving her name. She had sent for her trunk, at that hour her mamma and sister already knew she had been invited by Miss Darcy to Pemberley, the house of an engaged man, and accepted without the Bingley's approval. She talked and laughed tasting the delicious meal, but her mind was filled with vile words and accusations. Would Charles be involved so he could clarify the inexistent engagement? Did he know of such particulars of Mr. Darcy?

It was with some sort of surprised dread that she received the words from the butler as they started the veal with carrots and peas.

'A coachman from Almond Lane has just delivered Miss Bennet's trunk, sir. It has been sent to her lodgings.'

Darcy smiled to Lizzy and nodded for the butler. 'Very well.'

'And Mr. Bingley sent a letter for you, sir.'

'Leave it in my study.'

The butler answered with a nod, Lizzy lost her appetite.

.

Long moments carried the last dishes, dessert, port, music afterwards. Somehow, Lizzy managed to keep civil when all she wanted was to rush upstairs and rummage her trunk.

Finally, alone in the room designated for her, as the maids carried for the coziness of the bed and stroked the fire, she opened the heavy lid with caution. An animal could jump and bite her!

Surely there it was, the snake ready to lunge forward in the form of neatly folded letter.

 _Almond Lane_

 _Lizzy,_

 _I write on behalf of mamma who is in effusive suffering since we witnessed your escape in Mr. Darcy's company this afternoon. It felt as if our eyes deceived us, your handsome figures joined by the hands running together filled our dear mother with hope for your future._

 _If her nerves thus permitted, she would pen you these words herself, sister, but it has fallen to me, as a married lady, the responsibility to advise you as she has advised me in the past._

 _What will be done of you if you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer of marriage?_

 _We do recognize in you the inclination of caring more for your beliefs than for us, provided an alternative can be presented. You had your own way when you refused Mr. Collins, after all. Mamma has reasoned that it is my duty to provide for her. You have already discussed with me the suspicion that Lydia will probably need pecuniary help, Mary is set to have a modest living and so is Kitty._

 _You must think about who is to maintain you when our father is dead. Mamma's nerves compel her to say that she should never speak to you again in case you let any kind of proposal Mr. Darcy shall offer slip away._

 _We remember what brother Wickham said about the Darcy family arrangement of marriage between cousins, Mr. Collins has also hinted such a connection. I shall find courage to discuss such business with my husband, ask his opinion and try to find out what he thinks of his friend's commitments and inclinations. I have no pleasure in talking to you of these terms, Lizzy, but it is my duty as your sister and mamma's pen._

 _Better to conduct one's reasoning in the shelter of youth than suffer regret in the bitterness of destitution. Bear your future in mind, sister, be a dutiful daughter._

 _Little Charlotte may miss you, but now it is time for selfishness, Lizzy. Do not permit this sojourn at Pemberley be unfruitful as mamma has cared that mine at Netherfield Park rendered me my attachment to Charles. Please, pay respect to the words of your mamma and older sibling._

 _Your dear sister, Jane Bingley_

xxx

 _Almond Lane_

 _Darcy, my friend_

 _I have just learned Lizzy's trunk is being sent to Pemberley! No one tells me any news in my own house. My wife barely gives me time to pen this letter in hurried lines._

 _What in hell moved you to act as such? Kidnap my best sister under my nose without even a note to prepare my spirit for the attack of my wife's mother's altered nerves._

 _Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Bingley speak of undutiful child and unconcerned girl referring to Lizzy. Mrs. Bennet's nervous complaints led me to understand that they understood you were engaged to be married with your cousin and planned to form an attachment out of wedlock with Lizzy. The women pitied Lizzy and complained about her predicament while praising the fruitful future of being a mistress kept by you._

 _I almost have the inclination of allowing them to keep this notion, but Lizzy – Mrs. Darcy if I can gloat in the knowledge of your honorable self - do not deserve the talking. But I doubt my opinion would lessen my wife's mother suffering, she is of a peculiar nature – what makes me think of my own future provided her close relation with my Jane._

 _I shall save this episode in my memory to pay you forward as Mrs. Bennet is to be your mother as well. When Pemberley hosts her, be assured I will send any form of unsettling news with the sole purpose of spurring an effusive dinner chat such as I just had!_

 _You will find me as good as my word, Darcy!_

 _Allow me to be the first to offer congratulations._

 _your brother, Bingley_

 _._

Darcy still smiled at the silly letter when he saw the shadow of a thin veil pass through the slightly opened door of his study. Georgiana always slept soundly, the servants used dark heavy clothes, so that one could only be… He jumped to his feet and went after her.

She had seen little of Pemberley since that afternoon. The long ride made her body ache and her clothes soiled, upon arriving at the great mansion she cared only for a warming bath and clean garments. By the time she joined the Darcys for dinner, she was ushered to the library by a maid and from there to her chambers by the man himself. At that hour, unable to sleep due to her sister's unkind words, Lizzy had no other place to go other than the library. Among books she could find solace, she thought, counting on the company of the Bard or some other classical thinker.

But, by the third door she tried, it was his rich voice that reached her.

'The parlor, Lizzy.'

She pivoted on her toes.

'I always thought you'd favor that room.'

'Sir!' She breathed clutching the lapels of the robe close to her skin. 'You frighten me!' The thick bath clothes over her camisoles did little to contain the feeling of vulnerability.

He smiled at the loveliness she presented, face colored, hair in a long braid, curves inside the robe he had presented his sister the previous Christmas. Was the hall brighter, he could have a better view of his future there in front of him. 'I beg your pardon. Do you search a place to await sleepiness?'

'Yes. No.' A sigh. 'I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight, Fitzwilliam. My head swims in agitation.'

'Can I offer you brandy?'

'After all the wine we had at dinner?' She raised an eyebrow.

'My company, then.'

'Just as inebriating.' She mumbled.

He heard and chuckled. She blushed darker but he didn't see. 'Tell me what agitates you so, enlighten me about the moving of your yearnings.'

'Ah, you take great interest in my being, indeed.'

'More than you can think of.' He smiled sideways, leaned on a mantelpiece, eyed her with lazy pleasure.

She considered if he had any idea of his charms. 'It was a mistake coming here, I'm sorry. But I fear it'll be an even bigger one leaving.'

'I hope the idea is not crossing your mind.'

'It did, yes.' She nodded waving her right hand in front of her face. 'Comes and goes every other moment.'

'Such an ungrateful decision, Lizzy.'

She frowned. 'I'd talk to Georgiana. And you.'

'That would not have been enough.'

'You do not know what my mother and sister are concocting!' Her hands went up in the air, he smiled with that reaction. 'All sorts of vile accusations and projections!'

'I know.'

'You do?' Her mouth and eyes formed perfect O. 'Charles letter…' A whisper.

He nodded.

'The shame, the shame…' Her hands covered her burning face.

'You, my darling, are the one who don't know that I endured an Easter season at Kent for you. Last year, when my aunt told me her parson had chosen a bride at Hertfordshire, I was consumed with dread thinking the parson married you. If not, at least it must have been a friend of yours and maybe I could have the chance to meet you again, this time away from your family.'

'Charlotte Lucas married Mr. Collins and is to inherit Longbourn in the event of my father's passing.' She bit her lip. 'I had no idea of your inclination, Charlotte quitted society with me because she disliked my understanding of her choice of a husband.' Try as she might, Lizzy couldn't keep her face serious and a sassy smile escaped her. 'She said I was meddling.'

'A choice you wouldn't do for yourself and couldn't approve for your friend.'

'Exactly!' A giggle.

'Because love is the food of marriage, you said as much.'

'No, Fitzwilliam. I said poetry could be food for a fine, stout, healthy love.'

'As the one we'll share?'

Eyes connected, hearts beating in synchronicity, Lizzy knew she had before her a perverse reality: she could indulge her mother's wishes, reinforce her sister's gossips and make a huge decision that'd change the course of her life. 'Have you no fear of bold assumptions, Fitzwilliam?' The smile gracing her lips was her own, though. Because answering her mother and sister's wishes paled before the wild reactions that banter in the dark created in her womanly sensibilities. She wasn't sure, but imagined that was love – or the beginning of it.

'Bold would be to roam my house in under clothes.' He pointed her attire.

'I checked from the top of the stairs, there was no one to be seen.' She raised her nose. 'You present yourself to me in your shirt and breeches.'

'Bold, Lizzy, yes… As bold as me catching your figure in such a manner.' He surprised even himself by lunging forward and snaking his arm around her slim waste to bring her to his chest. 'And assume you'd want to be kissed by me.' He whispered.

'Very bold.' She whispered back. 'And slightly correct.'

A smile lighted his handsome face in the dim hallway, ages separated the moment he inspired the perfume of her skin until the instant their lips touched, but they did kiss. Chastely at first. Then with fire starting to burn inside them, he tightened both arms around her, she held his neck for unnecessary support.

'Your mother is a problem. my darling. Forgive me to say.'

'I agree.' She answered breathless, eyes on his lips.

'She lacks decorum and motherly love towards you.' He allowed her lips to claim his one more time, trying to control his urges and give what she wanted without taking what he needed. 'I don't want her close unless she apologizes to your content.'

'You mean?'

'I could do as she imagines and make you mine now, tonight, but the right thing to do is to leave for London in the morning in order to purchase a special license. Then I'll visit your father to ask for permission and we shall be married here in less than a fortnight. I want to make you my wife, have been wanting for months. Won't do it hurriedly just to prove her right.'

Lizzy felt a bit dizzy, her breathing was hurried due to the excitement of his arms and shades of his house around her. 'Why… All these months… You never said a word, never came to me?'

'I thought you disliked me because I forced your sister to marry that mongrel.'

She giggled. 'I disliked because you slighted me.'

'My darling… I'm merely awkward. And enraptured by you.' He kissed her again. 'I always admired you from afar. Before considering how wise it was to submit myself to the scrutiny of my aunt and cousins Fitzwilliam and Anne, I accepted to spend Easter at Rosings only for the chance to see you.'

'I never noticed…' The smile was almost splitting her face. 'How could I be so blind?'

'I thought I was being plain, showing my partiality.'

'My fault, entirely my fault! Mamma has all the reason; I suffer the inclination of caring more for my beliefs than for the reality surrounding me.'

'Your mother has no reason whatsoever. All I ever heard her say about your person is obtrusiveness. Mrs. Bennet shall not have the power to upset Mrs. Darcy, ever.'

Some sort of comforting heat spread over her, starting from inside and melting her core to the point of rendering her feverish. 'You said something about giving her reason, about her vile assumptions about my stay here as your guest.' Lizzy bit her lip.

'You are officially Georgiana's guest.' He smiled impossibly charmingly.

'Meaning that if we were to spend time alone no one would take notice.'

'No walls of Pemberley would ever comment on the particulars of its shades and ghosts' love dealings.' Darcy breathed behind her ear. 'Much less their living lords and ladies.'

A shudder so violent ran through her to the point of passing on to his arms 'Oh, Fitzwilliam, I might have need for that brandy…'

'I might even offer you more. Tomorrow morning, in bed, to start your new life, we may share a nice cup of tea …'

.

Bertha slowly drifted back to consciousness hearing small voices from somewhere afar, ghosts inside the walls, whispers and giggles, steps and noises.

'And this room is where-' Her mother opened her door and stopped short. 'Oh, Bertha! Here you are! This is my daughter, Gia, the one that lives far from us.' She leaned away so a smiley white haired woman could see her.

'Hi, mom.' From the bed, still blinking the rest of the Belladama away, Bertha forced a smile and waved. 'Hi.'

'Hello, dear.' Gia, the friend, waved. 'Such a sleepy head. Is it because of the rain, huh?'

'What rain?' Bertha yawned.

'We almost couldn't leave the hotel, there's a storm coming. Pippa even left before us, you know how she cowers from storms. Gia and her hubs are Rotary friends from another county, wouldn't reach their home before the bad weather. They came to spend the night here, no one will be able to leave the county till Tuesday. It's all over the news.'

'Oh, no!' She sat up in a hurry and her head spun. 'I have to take my shift at the coffee shop tomorrow morning!'

'Forget about it, Bertha.'

'My son will try to come rescue us Monday night, he drives a big car.' Gia smiled still. 'You'll go with us, dear.'

'Monday night?...'

'See?' Her mom clicked her tongue. 'This is how she is. A few more days with us sound like a nightmare.' She waved towards the hallway. 'Let me show you the rest of the house.'

* * *

So, Bertha is back from Pemberley and her mom is back from the spa. What connection can there be?

And her parents brought friends! Mmmm?... I don't know.

See ya next week.

M


	12. Chapter 11

**VI- Price is right**

\- PART 1 -

* * *

After five rides, Bertha was starting to find it a bit more difficult to emerge from a belladama dream. Always relaxed and light-hearted, she felt sluggish – almost reluctant to face reality. That was probably what drove Lottie, coming to think of it.

A long shower and the last clean clothes she had taken with her to her parents' fueled in Bertha her naked determination to reach out for her Belladama sponsor.

As she reached the kitchen, the big cat at her feet, Bertha found her father with an elder man sharing laughs and a drinks.

'Isn't it a bit early for booze, dad?'

'Hey, Bertha!' Her father waved. 'Meet Darrygh, our friend from Highbury.'

'Hello, how are you doing?'

'Fine, and you, girl?'

'Fine, too. Craving a cup of coffee.'

'Have a dose of whisky with us, Bertha.' Her father pointed the bottle at the counter. 'We're cooking the sea food I found defrosting in the fridge. Darrygh can prepare a great pasta.'

'My children love it.' The old man smiled.

'He's quite a cook, my friend!' Bertha's father patted the other man's back.

'Had to learn!' He laughed. 'My kids had a soft spot for summer vacations at the Keys, we used to go sailing and brought fish we caught ourselves. Sea food is my specialty!'

'I have some aprons custom made, will send dad some and he can give you if you want.' She offered.

'That is nice, girl. I would like it very much.'

Bertha smiled. 'The Florida Keys, you said? Wow, from all the pictures and TV shows I've seen, it must be a wonderful place.'

'Never been there?'

'No. Too far, too expensive.' She shared a sad smile with her father.

'Nah.' He waved his hand dismissively. 'Whenever you'd want to go, stay at our place at Islamorada. My daughter lives at Big Pine Key, she'd be happy to show you around.'

'I'd love that, thanks!' Bertha walked to the coffee machine and served a big cup. 'I took the sea food from the freezer, but ended up not eating it.' She tasted the coffee and twisted her nose in disgust.

'Did you eat anything at all, child?'

Mmmm… Actually, she hadn't eat much. 'I drank tea.'

'You look thinner, Bertha.' Her father accused.

'I took up running.'

'My daughter is always on a diet.' The old friend said. 'But my son is very athletic and he doesn't need do much.'

'Funny because they are twins, right?'

'Yes.' Darrygh smiled. 'Twins but not identical.'

'Meeeow!'

Bertha spit out coffee. 'Ouch, Ginger! I'm sorry for stepping on your tail but you keep in front of my feet.' Bertha grumbled.

'Watch out for my cat, Bertha, poor thing!' Her mom yelled. 'Come here, Fitz! Zeez, zeez, zeez!'

Bertha raised her shoulders and shook her head at the men. 'I didn't do anything, you saw it!'

'You know he is always curious when you're here.' Her father pointed a finger. 'But you ignore the animal.'

'I do not!'

The friend chuckled.

'She does.' Her father joined the good humor. 'When she was little, we had a big black cat who ran away. She was devastated for months. Ever since, she has been cold hearted for pets.'

'Oh my God, dad!' Bertha rested the coffee mug on the counter. 'I had completely forgotten about this. What was the name of that cat? I loved him!... A male, right?'

'Fitz, he was a Fitz.'

'Isn't this one Fitz?' Darrygh pointed where the big cat had left.

'Yes, all our cats are called Fitz. Fitzgerald, Fitzsimmons, Fitzroy, Fitzwilliam.'

'Why?'

'Places we have visited, actors, authors, characters. Maureen O'hara was Fitzsimmons, our first date we went to the movies to watch McLintock. We once visited a bar in the Fitzroy neighborhood of Victoria when in Australia, great booze. Fitzgerald wrote the Gatsby. Fitzwilliam is the great Mr. Darcy.'

'Have the Austen hero makes sense if you had the Gatsby man.'

'Exactly.'

That she remembered from school, how hard she crammed over the classics. Really understood it. Was that why she kept dreaming about Darcy and Fitzwilliam and Lizzy? Bertha was flabbergasted. 'I need to…' She pointed the door.

'Are you insane, child? A storm is coming our way!'

'It's not raining yet.' She opened the door, looked outside. 'Not even heavy wind.'

'Where do you need to go? See someone? Janet? Your mom has her on the phone, go talk to her.'

'No, not Janet. Lottie.'

'A friend.' He told the friend. 'Don't take long, come back quickly.'

'K.'

How long did she take to walk the five blocks to Lottie's, Bertha couldn't tell, but there she was in front of the little old house that was conspicuously similar to the grandma's house of little red riding hood tale.

On the porch she took a deep breath, knocked on the door and waited. Then again. As she had no answer, Bertha glued her lips to the corner of the door and whispered. 'Lottie, are you tripping?'

Silly thing to do. If she was, she wouldn't hear.

'Lottie!' She yelled. 'It's me, Bertha. Come on!'

'What do you want, B?'

'Open up.'

'Don't want to.'

'What do you think I am? The wolf from Three little pigs? Do you want me to blow your house away? Belladama don't give me this power!'

The door flew opened. 'Shut it!'

'Ha!'

'What came into you to talk about it out loud?'

Bertha smiled. 'Hello, how are you doing, Lottie?'

'You kill me, Bertha. Damn the IRS for making me visit your place. Should never have seen the mess you made of your life and given you my gran's tea.'

'Of course you should, it is so interesting, isn't it?'

Lottie pressed her eyes.

'But it has been making me think so much about myself. Almost more efficient than any shrink I could ever see.'

'Of course, B. We know ourselves better than anyone else. We are our best advisers if we only hear our own reasoning.'

'And belladama helps so much…'

'Shshsh!' Lottie put her index finger to her lips, looked from side to side and pulled her friend inside. 'Please, don't speak of ancient wild belladama with strangers. Have you?'

'No.'

'Bertha.' She pressed.

'No. I didn't.' She kissed her crossed fingers. 'I swear.'

'Huh.'

'New couch, how big!'

'I need to talk to you about what you're doing.' Lottie shook her head. 'Gran is unhappy with your use of Belladama. Have you finished the dose I gave you?'

'How come…' Bertha blinked stupidly. 'Your gran is dead, how come she's unhappy in heaven?'

'Answer me, please.'

With a weird sound coming from her throat, Bertha moved her head from side to side. 'Almost. I didn't use it all.' Lottie gasped. 'I was suspicious, so I used a pinch. A bit more than a pinch.'

'That is so wrong!...' Lottie pressed her fingers over her eyes.

'You said the thing was very strong and hybrid, I feared it would make me grow another arm!'

'Shut up, Bertha! And still you use it and get into my dreams and stop me from living a love story.'

'What I remember was that the guy was gloomy and had a funny eye towards the naïve girl. I had to help or else I'd allow harassment and man power-'

'It was the 19th century, silly! We go back and live that reality to experience different lives so we can improve our own!'

'I'm starting to figure things out; you know? Like I must be dealing with grief.' Bertha twisted her lips. 'Please, don't be so cross with me. I need your help. Just found out that my dreams are all centered in a single problem.'

Lottie sat down, breathed slowly. 'You're dreaming about something your mind is trying to solve, desires. Who are you grieving?' She frowned. They've been friends for a long time, she'd know if someone close had passed away.

'A pet, when I was seven or eight.'

'Who?'

'Fitz, the cat. I made some convoluted connection with his name and literature and my parents' weird pet naming issues.'

They were silent for a while.

'Oh!' Lottie smiled. 'That fat fur ball you used to carry in a basket!'

'Fitz…' Bertha smiled. 'I had forgotten about him; thought he wasn't important anymore.'

'Mmmm… Your subconscious may be sending you a signal. Something silly could be simply a way to call your attention. Belladama opens your mind to help you think. Give your life a chance, Bertha.'

A sassy smile stretched Bertha's lips. 'Sounds so much like pot…'

'Huh! Good thing you don't have much anymore. You don't deserve it!' Lottie rose and walked inside. 'Do you want something to drink?'

'Coffee.' She said still chuckling and saw from the corner of her eye a little bag of leaves. Belladama! Her heart raced. It'd be so lame to steal. But her friend wouldn't give her anymore, she wouldn't find it in regular shops… It was a small bag. 'Gold in leaves', Lottie had once said.

The wind whistled outside, a window banged, the trees danced, Lottie cursed from the kitchen, Bertha pocketed the bag.

'Forget about the coffee, Lottie. The storm is arriving; I'd better get home.'

'First help me lock the windows, it's the least you can do.'

As she entered her parents' house, drenched and chilled to the bones, Bertha heard her mother's voice coming from the dining room.

'She has always been too independent, ever since she was a little girl. Janet still needs me, but Bertha is her own woman. She lives by herself since college, works at the awful coffee shop, refuses our money more times than we care to offer. I felt useless as she grew up, you know. There was a year, sophomore I guess, got in deep trouble, such low grades; but I didn't know until the English teacher called me to compliment the great work she had done for extra credits. What book was it?'

'Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen.'

'Ah, a favorite of all times.'

'Yes, everyone's passion!'

'So you have it. She worked on it alone, didn't ask for help or opinion, composed a long essay, all very inspired and adult- like. So good it was that she was guaranteed excellent grades, all on her own. I felt so proud of her and also very… useless! After that, I learned how to deal with her spirits.'

'She learned her lesson that year. My poor daughter was in big trouble, Austen really made an impression in her life.' Her father chuckled.

'I fully understand you. My children are very independent as well.' Gia said. 'They both left the house for college and never returned. Junior is over thirty and still single, maybe will die a single man. Giovana is as good as married but… we have to learn to accept their lives.'

There was silence.

Bertha considered if she should announce her presence. Darrygh, Junior, Gia, Giovana; what an unusual family.

'Meow!'

'Oh, Ginger!'

'Bertha, is that you-' Her mother walked in the kitchen. 'Good Lord, look at that!'

'Poor dear! Wet as a pet!' Gia gushed. 'Go take a warm shower and I'll have Darrygh prepare your bowl of pasta.

Well, that was a nice change, Bertha thought eating at the kitchen counter dressed in old flannel pjs eating hot pasta with sea food as the old folks chatted clearly inebriated. Wine, that was what they had. Plus the men had whisky before she left. Hmmm…

The dishes were left for her because the storm presented a funny entertainment for the boozed elders. Reassured by her stealing, as fowl as it was, Bertha lost her pity of spending one more pinch of Belladama and prepared a nice warming cup of tea. Small, half the cup because she didn't want to mix the sources.

But a few sips were better than no sips at all.

The loud noise of the irate winds, rain and thunders lulled her into a deep slumber.

.

The streets were loud, on fire, and Lizzy was locked inside the house as caged bird! She bounced on her legs, all ten fingers on the glass panels, groans in her throat.

'Stop these noises, girl, and listen carefully.'

'He is an insufferable, insufferable man. Stop reading that, aunt Charlotte.'

'I cannot, he used our good name in vain.'

'He didn't say Bennett or Collins. He didn't even mention the name of father's estate cousin will inherit. Let him be and help me escape mom.'

'You cannot take part in another rally, Lizzy.'

'I am a suffragist.'

'He says here you are a suffragette!'

A loud groan escaped her. 'Mr. Darcy of Pemberley road is the worst kind of politician there is, you know it. He is lord of a huge estate up North, it is said he explores a coal mine, but here in London, in the House of Commons, he is the symbol of all things proper. Single still, over thirty. I bet he has Lord Byron's inclinations. Or even Oscar Wilde's!'

A gasp expressed the horror of Charlotte Collins, actually married to a cousin of Lizzy's father but considered aunt. 'You do not mean it.'

Lizzy waved her shoulders. 'He speaks his mind, I speak mine. Maybe I should send my thoughts to the paper as well.'

'Don't you dare!' Mrs. Bennett yelled entering the morning room. 'And get out of this window!'

'Oh, mamma! Look, they are marching to the Statue of Achilles. And I am here… It is preposterous, we all should be there, protesting, fighting for our rights!'

'Our right is to have a home, a husband, children, security.' Mrs. Bennett bristled. 'I dreamt of having this reign of my own.' She waved around the over decorated room. 'To have a pretty daughter like you, smart enough to accept the proposal of a prominent man of politics and connections.'

She groaned and sat heavily on a chair.

'I dreamt my husband would be able to provide for me even if I didn't present him a male heir. But dreams are not always meant for every woman.' Mrs. Bennett complained. 'Don't gloat, Charlotte. It does not become you.'

'Oh, Agnes! You know I'll never throw you out of Longbourn. Not even when I conduct all the renovations the house needs.'

'You'll never renovate anything, aunt Charlotte. You hate changes.'

'That's right.' Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. 'That's why your mama will always be welcomed there.'

'You get wrinkles around your eyes when you gloat.' Mrs. Bennett pointed her own face.' Definitely not becoming on you.'

Lizzy whined her impatience.

'If I had called her Jane, she'd be a sweet a compliant girl. Now I could say my daughter was Mrs. Darcy, wife of the most promising MP in the House of Commons. Instead, I allowed her father give her the name of the spiteful queen Elizabeth who refused husbands; married to the throne, the woman was.' Mrs. Bennett despaired. 'A simpleton for a daughter, spinster!'

'A suffragist!' Lizzy corrected.

'He wrote about her on the paper, Aggie.' Charlotte waved the newspaper. 'Broken hearted rant, it seems to me.'

'Stupid words from a stupid man.' Lizzy grumbled.

'Shsh!' Her mother ordered. 'Enough independence from you, child.' She turned to Charlotte. 'Read it to me, please.'

 _'BLIGHTED BY MILITANCY, TRAGEDY OF THE RUINED LIVES OF SUFFRAGETTES._

 _Something must be done to correct the ideas and ideals of young ladies these days or Britain may suffer extinction in the upcoming decades. The history unfolds in front of our eyes as we witness the straying of brilliant girls capable of happy productive marriages and even careers in household help, education or literature – who could tell? – waste their forces in the pathetic loneliness militancy. Marred with the ignominious Suffragette movement, they try to stop the verdict of time in a series of misadventures that sully names and dreams giving evidence that the feminine mind is not fit for responsibilities as big as deciding the ways of the nation. I have come in contact with one particular case of a promising young lady who dismissed a spectacular connection that would save her family's legacy for the prideful need to join the militant ranks. Once more it rests on our shoulders the necessity to correct what is being withered like Dead Sea fruit under the malignant influence of militancy. Using my influence, I keep describing my efforts to render assistance to the women unconscious of their actions and how much guidance they need to find reason.'_

'Oh, no. He is really broken hearted.' Mrs. Bennett whined. 'He will never speak to her again.'

'Probably not.' Charlotte shook her head.

'Not something you might want to happen to a pathetic militant anyway.' Lizzy stood to gawk at the window again.

'Well,' cried Mrs. Bennett, 'have it as you choose. He shall choose another woman and you shall die a spinster.'

'A spinster with the right to vote!' She raised her fist moving in marching steps around the room.

'Headstrong, foolish girl!'

'So I may be.' By then she was close to the doorway which was side by side with the front door and she escaped outside before her mother could stop her.

Dressed in white with a thin green and purple belt around her slim waist, Lizzy walked the streets bearing a proud smile fueling her brave spirit. It was a big fight to be fought, women knew it wouldn't be easy, but united they'd win. Not all men voted, women's voices were ignored as the insane, poor and criminals. What gal did an elite of men have to compare women to convicted criminals? Or demented!

They shall be heard, they shall make more noise, be louder, speak to whomever they could. That day, that Sunday, was going to be the day!

Each corner she turned, more women joined her. Soon, a small march was formed and kept happily engorging. Unknown, they only had in common their gender and the color in their attire: white, purple and green. Purity, loyalty and hope. One had to show great bravery to wear those colors in public, specially that day, even in little details such as buttons, hat feathers or scarfs. Lizzy felt a bit ashamed of her thin belt, of her meager efforts for the cause.

'Votes for women!' Someone shouted. The others answered spurred by the urge of the fight. And on they walked towards Hyde Park, the rally was surely going to change the views of women such as her mother and aunt who still saw suffragists as ugly impolite creatures.

The policemen also knew that was the day and Hyde Park would be the place. Orders had been given to stop militants before they gathered, identify more incendiary elements, lock up in prison the ones prone to cause more damage.

What are women to batons and manhandling?

Under heavy attack of brutal force, they scattered and ran as cockroaches searching for shelter, Lizzy shouted calling out other women to stay together, to form a turtle as the Roman fought, to resist! But, a heavy blow hit her shoulder from behind. Frightened, she ran as well.

Eyes shiny with tears of pain, the nearer address she could find was of Hades. At any other moment, the option was unthinkable, but at that moment, she punched the blood red door with her fist, it opened almost immediately and in an instant she was safe in the arms of the greatest evil she could face.

'My darling!' He pressed her to his chest. 'My fool, fool darling.'

'Ouch!' She winced. 'My shoulder.' A whine.

'Did you get hit?'

'Just once, but it hurts very much.'

There was loud banging on the door that startled them.

'Open up!' An angry male voice shouted from outside. 'I know you're inside, I saw you entering!'

'Please, don't turn me in.'

'Why would I take this risk?'

'Open up!' More banging.

'I know the price for you and for me.' She whispered cowardly.

Her dear face brightened by the exercise and fear twisted his heart. He undressed his silk dressing gown and extended to her. 'Go to my study, you'll find everything that pleases me.'

Lizzy nodded at the tantalizing vision of the tall handsome man in his shirt and pants, no tie or any formality in his dressing. If her face could get redder, it would.

'Open this door! This is the last warning before we break in!'

'Go, you know the house, you've been here before.'

She knew he meant the ball in which they first shared a kiss, her first kiss. Or maybe he meant the dinner party when he proposed intending on a hurried union before whisking her away because of his need to leave the city.

'Lizzy!' He raised his voice. 'Wait for me, prepare yourself for what is to come.'

Once her skirts had disappeared inside his house, he took a deep breath, ran a hand over his hair, pulled on his shirt and opened the door. 'Yes?'

The two policemen stood up straighter. 'Sir!'

'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Mr. Darcy.'

'Why do you want to break into my home?' He took a step aside and waved inviting the men to his hallway.

The policemen took off their hats, stepped inside and hid their batons behind their backs as if in a rehearsed movement. 'I'm sorry, sir, but as you know, today is the day of the Pankhurst woman rally at Hyde Park and we have orders to clean the streets before they gather, the women activists.'

'Even you, the Parliament police, were assigned for this diminishing job?'

'For the surroundings of the MPs houses, sir. 10 Pemberley road is a very famous address. Some of the women might want to attack your windows or worse.'

'Worse?'

'They have started a fire last week.'

'In a golf course.' The thin older policemen spoke for the first time.

Darcy shot up his eyebrows. 'I wasn't informed of that.'

'But you should be careful, sir. You published a chronicle against them, have been known to speak the truth about the silliness of this idea, it is very likely you will be a target.'

'Maybe one could pretend to be your friend but in reality, want to stab you on the back.' The older one pressed his eyes.

'We're not in Rome, sir, and I am not Cesar.'

'We saw a woman enter your house.'

'No, you didn't.'

'Yes, we did!' The older one took his baton out and held it against his chest.

'We had been chasing her from the other corner, she is going to be sent to Holloway to learn about respect and rights!'

'You didn't see because no woman entered my house today.' Darcy insisted.

The policemen smiled. 'Oh, I see. She is not a woman, but a bawd.'

'What did you say?' Darcy's raised voice mingled with a cat's meow.

'Fitz?' Lizzy called from inside the corridor. 'Is everything ok, dear?'

The three man eyed each other with the most diverse reactions on their faces.

* * *

Hello, there!

How about lovely Edwardian times and the fair never ending women's rights' fight?

Let us go, sisters!

See you next week!

M


	13. Chapter 12

**VI- Price is right**

\- PART 2 -

* * *

'Fitz?' Lizzy called from inside the corridor. 'Is everything ok, dear?'

The three man eyed each other with the most diverse reactions on their faces.

'Fitz, you're taking so long to come back and I heard you speak with someone but there's so much noise outside-' She stopped short at the doorway. 'Oh.' She blinked furiously. 'I'm sorry, dear.'

'It's fine, darling.' Darcy extended his hand and she took it. 'Meet the policemen in charge of guarding the street today.'

'Churchill, m'am.'

'Thorpe, good morning.' Said the older one who, in spite of keeping his head down as the other, ogled the beauty in under dresses covered only by a man's expensive silk dressing gown, no shoes, an equally expensive man's hat on top of her lush hair provocatively loose down her back and a very fluffy cat in her arms. Those politicians knew how to live, he thought. Ugly, enraged women gathering to protest and he has a goddess of femininity at home playing dress up with the clothes he undresses... for her, probably.

'Gentlemen, meet Elizabeth Bennett, my fiancé.' Darcy smiled at Lizzy. 'We are engaged to be married soon, she comes from a family of good name. You never saw her in this house today.'

'Of course, sir.' Both policemen answered at the same time. 'Never, sir.'

'I can understand if you prefer to leave and care for your duties.' Darcy waved to the door.

A policeman nodded. 'At this moment.'

Another policeman waved. 'Sorry to… errr... interrupt, sir.'

'Good day, gentlemen.'

'Actually!' Lizzy gasped, the men turned to her. 'I fear you policemen will go too far on the streets to tackle the, the…'

'Activists, madam.'

'Yes, activists. I'd feel safer if they posted guard at the door, Fitz. To make sure no harm comes our way.'

She finished in a whisper with pleading eyes that seduced even Darcy who imagined that ought to be some sort of scheme. 'They can't neglect their orders, darling.'

'Oh, how dreadful...' She pouted.

'We'll be glad to keep your house safe, sir.' The policeman said. 'Good morning.' Both put their hats on and left.

As soon as the door was closed, she let go of his hand and dropped the cat. 'Did they leave?'

'You asked them to stay.'

'Good! Two less mongrels attacking us today.' Lizzy pivoted on her toes already opening the big dressing gown's sash.

'You will stay as well.'

'No, I'm not!'

'I recall you recognizing the cost of this.'

Eye to eye, he silently demanded an answer.

'Today is a very important day for the cause, Fitzwilliam. Mrs. Pankhurst will speak to all of us. Women's Social and Political Union need me and all women to show our force at Hyde Park.' She pointed at the general direction of the place.

'She can be married, but not you.'

Her fine eyes widened. 'Your feelings and wishes are still what they were last April, you are unchanged!...'

'You are too generous to trifle with my affections, Lizzy. When you knocked on this door searching shelter from the police force exposing me to a potential scandal, you could simply leave using my back door. But what did you do, Lizzy?'

His eyes roaming her figure made her feel naked, even though her white cotton princess slip handsomely designed with lace and silk drawstrings was covered with his richly colored dressing gown. 'I only appeared in such a dishabille because I was afraid of you.'

'Such a charming liar...' He said in a mocking tone. 'If you knew what moves me, this mode of dressing, or under dressing, wouldn't be what you would have chosen.'

Disregarding his cryptic words, she shook her head. 'I feared you might turn me in. And as I know the policemen avoid manhandling activists, this seemed appropriate.'

'Yes, that's what I would do.' A sneer. 'Give another my heart's desire.' He mumbled. 'Quit the half-truths, darling.' Darcy continued in his normal voice. 'While I distracted the policemen, instead of an easy solution, you staged an intimate situation presenting yourself in such a manner to leave nothing to imagination.' He paused. 'At least their imagination is satisfied, Lizzy, because mine is full with what my life should have been since you refused me. One word from you would silence me on this subject for ever, instead, you do this.' He gesticulated. 'What is the order you keep shouting; actions are better than explanations?'

'Deeds not words.'

'Perfectly said, perfectly done, my darling. Now these two policemen will spread the word that I had my unchaperoned fiancé in a very appealing situation.'

'You misunderstood what I said, Fitzwilliam. When I mentioned the price, I admit that for you, a former liberal MP who is openly against the suffragists, to offer shelter to woman would show incongruous. I didn't mean to offer myself in sacrifice.'

'To you, marriage is a form of suicide? A great sacrifice to be taken, but too great for this cause so dear to your gender.'

'Don't try to be uncivil with me, Fitzwilliam. A woman is not to marry a man merely because she is asked, or because he is attached to her.'

'Genuine attachment is the best, most trusted reason for a woman to accept a man.' He pressed his eyes showing the feelings he mentioned but also… hurt. 'And you had that.'

'Oh, pray! The young man is determined not to lose anything for want of asking. He will connect himself well if he can-'

'Your mother is very worried about your ideals.' He interrupted her trifling with heavy artillery. 'She fears you'll decide to live alone even though this form of living will result in destitution for both of you.'

'What you know about my mother?' Her eyebrows knitted together.

'Your cousin works for my aunt, have you forgotten that? When in London, you are hosted in his house. I know everything about you, darling.'

'Am I being kept under surveillance?' She shouted.

'Shsh!' He looked to the door as if the men outside the door could hear them. 'Let's go inside.' With a hand on her back, Darcy pushed her towards the dining room where the windows faced the side garden giving them privacy. 'What are your plans, Lizzy?'

'For today I want to go to Hyde Park and join WSPU on the protest.' She raised her nose defiantly, arms crossed under her boobs. 'Then I'll keep fighting in all manners possible to me.'

'In the streets like nameless women suffering attacks and risking imprisonment?'

'If it is necessary.'

'Don't say what you don't mean, I know you and you're better than empty words. You consider marriage a great sacrifice, but pretend facing a dirty jail, hunger strike and forced feeding a trifle risk? No, you don't.'

She blinked repeatedly. 'I can fight in other manners. My father has connections. Aunt Charlotte's father, Sir Lucas, says he can lobby at the Parliament. Convince reasonable politicians that this is the right path of history; women have the right to vote. Men do not know what we suffer. We can produce life, we can speak for ourselves, choose who can rule over our lives.'

'And you think nothing is being done?'

'I know, we know. Mrs. Pankhurst says so.' She took off his hat and rested it on the table. His cat, a big black feline with white spots jumped on the table and rested between the two of them to observe the spectacle.

'We are discussing possibilities, but this is not to be decided in a month.'

'You politicians say there are important questions being revised but in truth, you drown in hypocrisy. A few months ago you needed to leave the city in a hurry, wanted to take me with you, I can only imagine it had something to do with your dealings up North. The man you hire on your mines, do you consider them incapable of voting as well?'

He held the answer inside vowing to calm his nerves before speaking. It was necessary to spend a few moments observing the feline lick itself on the table or else he'd say awful words. 'Those men work hard to provide comfort for your easy living, darling. The coal they extract provide your warm nights. Their labour sustain this nation and for that I fight in the parliament, to secure dignity and better life conditions to those who are not fortunate to work at Pemberley estate. There are far worse situations in Great Britain, far more pressing than women's right to choose rulers. Have you ever had any interest, have you ever investigated the ideals of the Eugenic Society breeding the working class as though they were cattle?'

She had no answer simply because she had no knowledge of what he was talking about. 'Why would I believe in you, Fitzwilliam?'

'You do not have reasons to mistrust me.'

'I do! You proposed to me in such an offending and insulting manner that made it impossible for me to accept, even if I had the inclination of letting your handsomeness move me.'

He smiled in spite of his state of aggravation.

'You spoke sense of my inferiority, of the supposed social degradation you would face because of the obstacles my family's pecuniary estate, the will tying Longbourn to a mere servant of your aunt which would make you oddly connected to the help.' She chuckled without humor. 'The balls of the season last.' She twirled on the dining room making the big dressing gown fly around her legs. 'I danced here, dreamed about sweet romance, stupid me. Instead of speaking of love, you listed reasons which made your suit very unlikely.' Lizzy pointed at him with hurt on her face. 'How could any woman's pride accept such humiliation?'

'I was humiliating myself, Lizzy, sharing my fears with you and confessing I still didn't know how to solve those doubts. But my adoration for you recommend this inclination, the warmth of my heart.'

In spite of her deeply-rooted dislike, a spot in her core ached for his touch, to feel his lips once more on hers in a sweet kiss such as the few they shared on the balls attended the previous season. 'I never desired your good opinion, even though it much flattered me, I admit. You certainly bestowed this adoration most unwillingly, proposed a married life with so evident a desire of offending and insulting me as if you were obliged to it, moved against your will, reason, and even your character! I don't want a husband I won't be able to admire.'

Ire boiled inside the tall handsome man. 'That is why you cannot vote!' He pointed a long finger at her as if it were a weapon. 'You are creatures of emotions; reasoning evades you whenever your pride is menaced.'

'How am I wrong? You wanted to hurt the pride of the woman you adore?'

'You would rather I lied to the woman I chose as companion of my life?'

'Never!' Bursting with altered nerves, she breathed in fast gasps, burned from her cheeks. 'Many men prefer not to strange quality company, they recognize the importance of women's opinion. Mr. Wickham, the assistant to the chief of staff-'

'You take an eager interest in that gentleman's actions, to my deep disappointment in your intelligence.' Darcy had almost totally lost his tranquility, face was colored and he felt warm.

'Insulting me won't erase the misfortunes Mr. Wickham has been through trying to help suffragists, all because of the way you politicians insist on rendering the progress of times.'

'His misfortunes!' Repeated Darcy contemptuously. 'You should first say the women's misfortunes; the ones he harasses when they accept a meeting alone with him. I doubt any of them has ever given a true account of what happened after they were left alone with him.'

She gasped. 'If that is true, how does he keep doing it?'

'He can't. Wickham is forbidden to enter the Parliament but still works against the suffragists, planting the seed of doubt. Mental violence is not something I condone and I will never take part in any practice of this sort.'

'I…' She paced. 'I don't know.'

'More than hindering the cause, he is interested in his own pleasure alone. Wickham would have deflowered you if I hadn't discovered his foul actions supposedly in behalf of his master.'

A chill ran down her spine, she tried to disguise her fright.

'And this is your opinion of me; you doubt me but believes a low-live!' Darcy shook his head. 'I value your opinion; your help to solve the problem that is your mamma's constant tirade about your particulars. She speaks of the children she could not bear before and after you, the male heirs not produced, the failures you have when all I see is perfection in a young Oxford lady graduate.'

Her mind in tumult, Lizzy held strongly the traitorous tears of gratitude that threatened to escape her eyes. It was a lovely compliment intertwined in a horrible account about her mother's antics.

'I am of the opinion, Lizzy, that you are only so interested in the suffragist movement because it is a manner to oppose your mother.'

'Fitzwilliam!' She balled her hands, his dressing gown already opened showed her curves with more accuracy than her maiden modesty allowed. 'It is a fair fight; you know it is. Do not pretend to be a patronizing mongrel.'

'I despise the spiral game being played, Lizzy.' He twisted his index finger in the air. 'Both in the Parliament and between us. As I told you, there are conversations in development, but nothing will be achieved from day to night with acts of violence or menaces to disrupt the daily life of every woman in the nation.' He raised his finger so she'd allow him to speak. 'We live in male aristocracy, my darling, we have a king and a prime minister.'

'We could have a woman prime minister!' She interrupted.

An actual shudder ran through him. 'In our model of living, women of aristocracy's job is to stay at home, bear children, care for the husband who adores her.'

'You speak a man of century past.'

'I speak my heart as a man in love offering you this life-' He gesticulated around them. 'My adoration and the possibility of lobbying in favor of your cause with insider privileges.' One of his arms reached for her.

Tentatively she caught his hand. 'Your soul would certainly find a place in heaven for saving my father's estate with proper administration and investments. Also my mamma's nerves. Mine too, for she would stop whining.'

'If you must thank me let it be for yourself alone, and do it following Pankhurst.' A smile and he pointed his lips.

She could deny, but a kiss was something she craved for months. So, she allowed his arm around her waist, went up her toes, held his neck, caressed his lips with hers. 'Deeds not words.'

'A genius that woman is.'

They chuckled.

'How, Fitzwilliam, how can I be so seduced by a man who despises my family but adores me so?'

'Be that man alive, I shall see to his demise. Adoration of your person is my attribution alone and your family does have my respect. If not for much, simply and specially because of my wish of giving happiness to you, I think only of you.'

'That is something a lady wants to hear from a gentleman promised to her.' She giggled. 'Moments such as this teach me to hope as I scarcely allow myself to. A life such as my mother lives frightens me, Fitzwilliam, what if nothing changes in another half a century?'

'I can only guarantee that I am of the disposition to make you happy. Had you been absolutely, irrevocably decided against me, you would never hear of me again. But I have been told that you talk of me with fervor, even if in despicable terms, with great frequency.'

'You speak of me in your newspaper chronicles!' She tried to leave his arms, he tightened his embrace.

'A siren's call, my darling. One day you would come to confront me about it.'

'Insufferable, stupid man!'

He chuckled against her ear. 'I adore you, have dreamt of having you here with me for so long.' In a simple movement, he turned to sit her on the table and shamelessly eased himself between her legs. 'You insinuated to the policemen we were intimate…' a kiss on her neck.

'And you said we were engaged to be married soon.' Her voice was little over a whisper. Her insides melted in such a manner that only happened when that man commanded. Lizzy was colored in the face and had an easy laugh on her lips.

'My frankness to speak my wish, my belief of seeing us capable of that.' His hands roamed her shoulders, she winced. His anger boiled for the attack she suffered, the risk she had put herself into. Carefully he caressed her arms, sides of cleavage. 'There is something you ought to see in my study.'

'Can't I see it here?' On fire, she imagined he wanted to initiate her on the art of love. The prospect was curious. She had left the house decided to experience great emotions in a suffragist rally but, maybe, would live them in the privacy of a liberal MP's arms.

'Before abusing you so abominably, I could have scruples and see to our relations, my darling.' His big hand reached her thigh, squeezed, she moaned. 'Please, do come.'

She nodded, he left the shelter of her legs, pulled her to her feet.

'The cat?'

'We don't really need him.' Darcy gave the animal a side glance.

'The poor thing… It's your cat!'

'It's supposed to be yours. I only bought it because I heard overheard you say that you dreamt that a happy home has to have a handsome man and an adorable pet.'

She bit her lip. 'When?…'

'Once your aunt Charlotte urged you to take a turn around the gardens of my aunt's. I happened to be walking along a parallel path, had close enough distance to notice your melodic laughs.'

'Oh, Fitzwilliam, you mock me!…'

'As soon as I arrived back home, I bought this cat hoping to attract you.' Hands caressed her hair off her shoulder, she winced, he kissed the sore area, then her neck. Next he asked for her lips.

They shared a passionate kiss, the kind that communicated more than physical promises. But he needed to maintain his focus, couldn't allow her loveliness seduce him. Yet.

And hurried her to his study. For a moment, he feared the noise from the riot on the street could distract her, but all was quiet outside the window. The policemen turned when they noticed movement, waved to Darcy avoiding to look closely because it was clear by the man's estate of undress that he had been involved in pleasurable activities.

Curtains closed, Darcy first held Lizzy by her neck with both hands for a big kiss, one that put her again in warm anticipation, and then opened the cupboard adorned with his family's crest. From inside he took a leather file case and a jewel box. 'This one you refused, this one you haven't seen yet.'

The ring, a beautiful jewel that resembled a crown of sticks holding small diamonds, she remembered. Sometimes even regretted not feeling it weight on her finger. But the document…

'A marriage license?'

'Your father gave me permission to procure it.'

'Against my will?'

'Awaiting your decision.'

His voice came from behind her, in her ear, invading her sensibilities, making it impossible to reconcile with her former self of ignoring the fire burning her chest.

'What did you say of me that made him believe in you more than in me?'

'I spoke of my love.' His hands found her chest, from behind as he was, over the fine silk of his dressing gown. 'Allow me repeat all of it for you, my darling, for I shall say more.'

She nodded, speechless. Had had so many words minutes before when he fought her in equal terms; once in love battlefield, she was a willing apprentice.

'But first.' He leaned aside, big hand on her waist, chest on her back, and put pen to paper.

I, Fitzwilliam Darcy, accept freely, the terms of this marriage certificate that shall be signed in a proper ceremony in the near future.

Then he gave her the pen.

'Can't we sign the license?'

'We would only make it null. Declare your inclinations, my darling, so I can take you as my own now.'

I, Elizabeth Bennett, accept freely the terms, with a few minor changes, of this marriage certificate that shall be signed in a proper ceremony in the near future.

'Which changes?' He complained.

'I cannot say now because your handsomeness around me is a big distraction. Once I can control the riot inside me, I shall say.'

'Riot?' He smiled sideways.

She turned in his arms and put her lips to his. 'You signed, cannot revert your word, even if my behavior to you deserves the severest reproof.' He raised his brows, she bit his lip. 'Be it unpardonable, impossibly curious, impertinent, full of abhorrence.'

'Mrs. Darcy shall not see her husband complain of such abuse of his person.'

'We will not quarrel for this.'

'Absolutely.' Chuckling, he grabbed her buttocks to bring it to his frame so there was no space between them.

A moan and a gasp, together. 'That felt… Good.'

He had dreamed and planned how and when to deflower his wife, the woman he adored and refused him because he had had the misfortune to overlook her independent manner of thinking and intelligence. When finally, in his arms in an impromptu marriage, the bed should it be, his bachelor bed.

But to his bedchamber there were over twenty steps and Lizzy already dropped his dressing gown. Her lovely bare shoulders' skin marred by an angry reddish bruise extended to arms long and thin with fingers that caressed his face giving him a glimpse inside her décolletage. Breasts he dreamed were offered in a hide-and-seek between lace and cotton as she breathed, a curve, a nipple, a curve. He drooled. His arm moved for its own, his hand reached the lovely feminine form, fingers closed around a breast. She gasped. 'Open your buttons.' He commanded, she complied. Sweet, lovely, adored, beautiful Lizzy opened all the buttons showing him all of her chest, her waist, her drawers. The bedchamber was suddenly too far away, impossibly far, he needed to sit her on his desk, over the marriage license, stand between her legs, hear her moans, imagine what went through her thoughts. 'Tell me, darling, say what you feel.' His fingers caressed a nipple with adoration but facing what the drawers presented, moved down and in a hurry, knocked a cup forgotten between books. 'Oh, damn, our marriage license!...'

.

Bertha was even irritated to lose that dream at that point. Oh, what a pity, the moment she was about to be invaded by a loving man obviously entranced on her person.

What did she remember about her first time? Not much. Second boyfriend, where they were, the care he had with her, pain – of course. But no particulars. At that moment, how appealing would it be to feel it all again, now having the knowledge of all she had lived so far.

'Shit, why did the Belladama had to wear off so quickly?'

Wait, was it quick? It did feel like fifteen minutes. She rolled over and checked her phone. A little less than eleven hours. A quick ride that was… Wow, suffragist.

Still in bed she researched the activists' history on the net until voices reached her.

 _'The storm is finally giving in; Junior will be able to come get us in the morning or at lunch time.'_

 _'You know you don't have to leave so early, Gia. We love to have you here.'_

 _'You're a dear, but we only feel at home when at home, right?'_

A shared chuckle.

 _'Would your daughter want a ride with us? She mentioned her worry at being late for work, the storm caught us all by surprise. Junior can take her home.'_

 _'I bet she'd like that. She's always keen to save a few bucks.'_

 _'Good.'_

Silence.

 _'She's single, right?'_

 _'Oh, yes… Single for a long while now.'_

 _'Junior too. He told his sister there was a girl he wanted to ask out on a date, but she is just a waitress. My daughter told him to think twice, he is a DDS after all!'_

 _'I thought your son was a dentist like Darrygh.'_

 _'Yes, Doctor of Dental Surgery.'_

 _'Ah!' There was a pause. 'Well, truth be told, a doctor dating an uneducated waitress is suspicious.'_

 _'Exactly what my daughter told my son.'_

 _'Twins have this connection, don't they?'_

 _'Yes, they are very close.' Pause. 'Imagine if Bertha and Junior…'_

Giggle.

 _'Bertha has a degree. Unfortunately, she also has a head full of ideas…'_

 _'Children keep us worried even when grown up.'_

 _'One minute of pleasure worth thirty years of worrying!'_

Chuckles.

 _'Wouldn't it be nice if they hooked up?_

Long pause.

Bertha hid her face on her pillow. 'Damn, here I go.'

* * *

Bertha can't catch a break, it seems. She barely emerges from an adventure and another comes her way!...

Let me say that here we play with our love for P&P and with that, in no way, I mean no disregard to the importancy of the fight for women's rights. Especially here in Brazil where we had very weird representation in politics. It's a fair battle, never ending.

That said, let's just enjoy some Austen fun.

M.


	14. Chapter 13

Direct line

* * *

The movie on the TV was so boring Lottie started to roll her eyes backwards. Maybe she should get up from the sofa and cook dinner, even though it was too early to eat. Or maybe do laundry…

'Carlota!'

'Vinegar for clothes to smell like summer day, I know, Gran…'

'Tarnation, girl! Yeens always tired! Go find ye a job!'

A grumble.

'Carlota!'

'Gradmamma!'

'Ah, now ye see me!'

'Visiting me out of a Belladama dream… It's about Bertha, I know.'

'Darn tootin' it is her. That purdy girl has horse sense, keeps in our stuff and all the time bringing up the same man. Who is that?'

'Don't think I know him. But now that you said it, the tall, dark and handsome man… Yes, he is always the same. Bertha must know the guy, right?'

'She is calling him, that's what purdy is doing! He will start to hear her dreams.'

'What you mean?'

'This hankering of hers…' A chuckle from the old witch. 'And how come she has so many lickety-split dreams that come and go so fast?'

Groan.

'How much have yeen give her?'

'Enough for two trips.'

'And she has been around...'

Silence.

'How many times, Carlota?'

'Six.'

'Carlota! Yeen make me fit to be tied!'

'Bertha says it's a cat she's mourning.'

'Cat! It's a man and he is hot on her heels. Purdy is calling, the man will hear! Trouble coming, storm forming.'

'Funny, Grandmamma, we just had the biggest storm here. Several counties were on alert, roads closed, trees broken, it was unbelievable!'

'It was the work of Belladama, Carlotta. Yeens will see, smart ass, wait…'

* * *

Hello, there!

Short one, but very important... Can you sense the storm coming?

See ya! M.


	15. Chapter 14

**VII- Head over heels**

PART 1

* * *

'Finneas!' Williams called out from the front room of his clinic. 'Finneas, are you still here? Where is the secretary?'

'Darrygh?' A man answered poking his head from a door. 'She is running an errand for me. Why all the screaming? Is everything ok- Oh, man!' A chuckle. 'What the hell happened?'

'My six o'clock patient was a moron.' Williams ran his tongue over his front teeth. 'Fuck up.'

'Whatever could have happened in a consult for a dentist loose a tooth when he was supposed to be working on someone else's?'

'I punched him, he punched me back.'

'What?'

'Shut up, Chad. Where's Finn?'

Laughing at that point, Chadwick, the dentist, his partner, closed his office's door. 'Did the guy try to leave without paying? Can't imagine why a DDS would fight with a patient!'

'Finneas!' Williams called again.

'Hey, dude, chill out. You guys try to make me worry your worries, but I'm immune, dude.' The tall man completely dressed in white but for the crocks sandals, chilli peppers print.

Williams retracted his bruised lips.

'Dude!' A chuckle. 'How did you chip your central incisor?'

'A fight!' Chadwick guffawed.

'Where?' Finneas chuckled. 'You had a full schedule today!'

'My six o'clock.' Williams tried to feel the strength of all his upper teeth with a thumb. 'He's worse. Black eye at least.'

'Why dude? You're such a peacemaker.'

'He was rude.'

'Huh?' The partners exchanged an amused look.

'Take a look.' Williams pointed at his mouth. 'Prepare me a veneer.'

'Let me finish my six o'clock, peacefully.' Chadwick chuckled, Finneas pulled on Darrygh's lip to check out the damage. 'I'll take a closer look.'

A few minutes later, the dentist made patient with the dentist attending him and the prosthodontist analyzed x-rays.

'Incredibly it's a complex crown fracture…'

'I feel pain; some pulp tissue was damaged.'

'Luxation? '

'Maybe.'

Finneas searched his pockets until he found a thin cigarette, lighted it and smoked. 'Here, have some before Chad starts the root canal.'

'I don't want your marijuana, Finn.'

'Gonna be in a lot of pain, dude…'

'Am aware of.'

'Leave the MMA champion to me, Finn. Go start the restorative work.'

'Doubt he'll allow me to work on him. His mouth will feel like crap.'

'Gotta have to. My folks are at some friend's somewhere and I'll have to go get them tomorrow. Can't show up missing a tooth.'

'In the middle of this storm?'

'Hope it thins out until then, here in the city wasn't so bad.'

'Imagine if you tell them the reason you fought!' Another laugh. 'Because the guy complimented the girl he works with!'

Williams groaned. 'He was rude to her.'

'She sells you coffee.' Chadwick locked Williams mouth opened to start the procedure. 'The girl is your barista, that is all.'

'He wants all the warmth she has to offer…' Finneas smiled puffing smelly smoke.

The three man smiled, even the one who had lips locked in a mouth opener.

'I oee waan too ash e ou.' Williams mumbled.

'Right, dude, only ask her out…' Finneas moved his head slowly as a turtle. 'Then bring her to your place, ask her to brew you a coffee pot, sip, sip, sip.'

Chadwick guffawed. 'Go away, Finn! I'm using sharp instruments here.'

'I'm going, I'm going. But he wants her coffee.'

Williams raised a thumbs up.

.

The next day, late afternoon when he entered his car to drive the few hours to where his parents stayed, Williams still tried to get used to his new aesthetic. His tongue passed on the smooth tooth every now and then, the sore gum made it even more strange.

Worse still was the memory of the anger building up inside him as the man insulted Bertha. And, as much as Williams thought about it, he could not realize why did he care so much. He had a crush on her, the barista girl who hardly knew he existed. No need to feel so protective of her, so connected.

Such thoughts, imaginings of some kind of weird bond uniting him to a girl he wanted to date but had no indication would accept him, carried him through miles and miles, two stops to buy icy drinks and when he noticed, his GPS was directing him inside a small town.

What he didn't notice was that the runner he passed by, the attractive figure in tight running pants was the girl in his thoughts.

Bertha also had no idea that the sleek sedan passing by was new in town or headed to her parents'. The plan was to spend as much energy possible to sleep all the way home avoiding any conversation with the son of her parents' friends.

She only reduced speed one block from home to allow her breathing to slowly return to normal. In front of the house there was an unknown car, black, shiny, new. 'The son.' Bertha mumbled. 'The twin.' A shake of her head. 'Come play with us, Danny.' She said to herself. 'Redrum. Come play with us forever, and ever and ever…' She recited the old horror movie.

'Meeeow!'

'Oh, Ginger! You do it on purpose!'

Chuckles.

'I believe in you, dear!'

'Don't give her credit, Gia. She's the only one who steps on his tail.'

'Because I'm the only one he offers it as a rug, mom.' Bertha complained entering the living room with a glass of water. Coming from the kitchen where she entered the house, she hadn't met the son and to her surprise, she knew the guy – at that moment with this mouth wide opened as his father inspected his teeth.

'Hi, dear, this is Junior, our son. He's here to pick us up. How soon can you get ready to go?'

'In a hurry to leave us, huh, Gia?' Bertha's father joked.

'Oh, no! we love it here. But Junior has a busy schedule at the clinic. Just like Darrygh used to be, a day full of patients.'

'Beautiful job, son.' Darrygh father said. 'No one can tell it was ever broken. Enamel restored, need my magnifying glasses to identify the crack line on the palatal wall of the crown, pulp tissue and gum seems healthy.'

'Finneas and Chadwick are the best in invasive treatments. Post and crown done in record time.' Williams ran his tongue over his tooth. 'He closed my diastema without consulting me.'

'Looks good though.'

'Yeah.'

'Junior?' Gia called out. 'This is Bertha, the girl you'll be giving a ride home.'

'Caffe latte, grande, organic. Williams.' She whispered. 'Is that you?' An amused smile.

'Hi!' He smiled back, cheeks slightly colored. 'You? I mean, hi. Yes, I'll give you a ride home. Sure.' Williams paused. 'It'll be a pleasure.'

'Do you two know each other?'

'He's a regular at the coffee shop I work at.' Bertha was still smiling at him. 'Almost every day he makes the same order, excellent costumer. Caffe latte, grande, organic.' She told her mother. To him, she added: 'Can't help you here.'

'No need, thanks.' He smiled back.

His teeth!... She marveled. The gap between the front teeth was gone. How… handsome. More handsome. 'I'm a little more than a waitress, Gia.' She added. 'I serve coffee.'

'She's the manager.' Her mother said. 'A degree in marketing to work at a coffee shop, a franchise.' She clicked her tongue. 'She could apply for a post in the main offices.'

'I could.' Bertha broke eye contact with Williams. 'Going up for a shower. Really quick.'

'Take your time, Bertha.' He answered. 'No hurry.' However, she was already up the steps.

.

During the ride, Williams answered his parents, listened to their chat, paid special attention to the road while mostly and constantly observing Bertha. In his car! Singing along with his father's oldies radio! What a day! If he knew, he'd driven in the storm to spend more time with her, even risking his mother's watchful eye. He knew she noticed how he stole glances at the mirror because more than once he caught his mother's eyes after admiring Bertha, both women were side-by-side on his back seat, it was unavoidable. Soon his sister would start calling to ask for details…

When they stopped for gas and coffee, his father smiled, waved his eyebrows, nodded. 'I like her, good humored, polite, pretty. Her father is a good friend. It'd be nice to share grandkids with him.'

Williams chuckled. 'In a hurry, old man?'

'Do I get any younger?' He defied. 'Do you?' A pause. 'I see your eyes on her.'

'It's curiosity. Never seen her out of the uniform.' He shrugged.

'I know…' A smirk. 'I can seat with your mother and move the pretty girl to the front.'

'No need, I'll drive her home when I drop you off.'

In fact, it was a curious situation for people who hardly knew each other. As much as her presence gave Williams a thrill, Bertha had barely changed outfits. From the black running pants and t-shirt, she had on when she arrived home to the dark pink one with a maxi shirt. The apron he used to see covering her was gone, she carried a simple rain jacket always opened and constantly fumbled with the pocket's content. It was a fine figure.

'I cooked, Junior, the shrimp pasta you and Giovana like so much.'

'Great, dad.' Williams said as she navigated their return to the highway.

'They had this seafood already defrosting; Bertha planned on cooking something but changed her mind.'

'Not as good as you!' Bertha chuckled. 'I would try an omelet. Not much.'

'Did you enjoy the pasta, though?'

'Yes, it was delicious!'

'She's never been to the Keys, Junior.'

'Oh, dear, what a pity!' Gia held Bertha's hand. 'It's a lovely place. Don't you want to stay at our house?'

'I already offered.' Darrygh started a long retelling of their summers in Florida that distracted them almost to their door.

'Would you two come in for dinner?' Gia offered. 'What you'd like, dear?'

'No need, Gia, thank you. You've already been very kind; I can take the train and will be at home in no time.'

'Absolutely, Junior will take you home.'

'Of course I will.' Williams had his eyes on hers through the rear view mirror.

'You don't need to, if you want to spend time with your parents, I can manage.' Bertha smiled.

He shook his head. 'Where do you live?'

'South of the river bank.' She said, he nodded. 'Close to you? You're a regular at the coffee shop.'

'I live around the corner of the coffee shop.'

'Close, but still you're not obliged. The train is fine for me.' A smile.

'But the train doesn't reach the river.'

'Subway.' Bertha explained. 'I take the train and then the subway. And walk the few blocks.'

'Oh, well, you two go ahead.' Gia decided as the youngsters' conversation dragged along . 'I'm very tired, we're far from home for days, it'd be a lot of work to cook, anyway.' She waved her hands. 'Come back another day, let me know what you'd like to eat, dear.'

Bertha blushed, shook her head. Williams held a groan.

Hurried goodbyes said, they proceeded directly to the city, alone then for the remaining 40 minutes of the ride.

'Your mom isn't very subtle.' Bertha twisted her lips to a side.

'What do you mean?'

'They planned a blind date, our moms.' She blushed and averted her eyes to the window. 'I overheard them talking.'

'Shit.'

Bertha chuckled, he joined.

'My mother is a bit anxious sometimes.' He said as an apology. 'But she means well.'

'It seemed so… I also heard her say that you've been advised against dating the waitress you liked.' A shrug. 'I am kind of a waitress, was until recently.'

He mumbled something under his breath that hoped she couldn't understand – and she didn't. 'That's why you said it at your parents?'

'Yes.'

'You considered a slight to you.'

'It was. Kind of.' Another shrug. 'You don't have to pretend to want to ask me out or anything.'

'Listen; don't pay any attention to what someone told you about me. Let me talk to you.'

'Too late. Your mom also said you've been alone for a long time, complained actually. Said something about your sister too, but I didn't quite understand. Then my mom complained about me. No news there, my mom doesn't need excuses to find faults in my choices.'

'Giovana, my sister, is married to another woman, Anne. That's her only problem in my mother's eyes, even though she adores Anne.'

'Ah… Now it makes more sense.'

'And I am single. I mean, without a girlfriend.' He stopped at a red light and could finally look directly at her. 'Never been married.'

Bertha waited unsure of how to answer – or even is she needed to. Ok if he wanted to tell her, but he was a costumer whose parents knew her parents. A coincidence. That was all.

She didn't reciprocate, so Williams smiled with eyebrows raised.

Bertha still waited. 'The green light?' She pointed, he started driving again. 'This radio is great.' She tried to sound casual. 'Oldies, classics. I like it.'

'I guess you have someone.' Williams concluded. 'The other manager who visited my office to check on his teeth.'

'George?' Bertha even coughed. 'Good heavens, no!' She breathed to calm her reactions. 'He just works with me… Ew!'

'Good to know.'

'What? Why?'

'Nothing.' He paused. 'So, single?'

'Why, feeling obliged to ask me out?'

'Not if you feel the need to accept.'

'To please our parents?'

'Let's think only of ourselves.'

The shared smiled was surprisingly satisfying. 'I'd like to afford accepting the offer to the beach house. I need a vacation.' She sighed. 'I actually need one of those spas where all you do is toast under the sun and sip a fancy drink.'

'Problems at the coffee shop?' He seemed interested.

'In life, there are these times where we need to decide which way to go. You know?' Bertha crossed her arms under her breasts. 'A fork on the road?'

'Yes.'

'I have lots of ideas and plans, but can't seem to find the correct path…'

'And feel you need to take some time away and relax, think things over?'

Bertha smiled amused. 'Yep. Maybe try to play around with some ideas, see which ones fit me better!...'

Williams didn't understand what was so amusing to inspire that smile, but it was nice to see it, to have that girl smiling for him in his car.

'There, that's my street.' She said pointing. 'But you'll need to go around the block.'

Suddenly they were in front of her place and he needed to let her go. He got out to open the door for her, but she had already stepped out of the car when she managed to reach her side.

'So, this is me.' She pointed the building. 'Thanks for the first class ride.'

'My pleasure.'

'Well, then…' An embarrassed smile. 'See you.'

'Tomorrow morning, breakfast?'

'Sure. Caffe latte, grande, organic. Williams.'

'No, you and me, French toast, in a side table.'

'Ah.' She nodded. 'Fine.' And took a few steps aside. 'Good evening, and thanks again.'

He waited until she entered and locked the door.

She went upstairs thinking what kind of silly man sets a date to the place the girl works. If that was a date…

He was so elated with the promised date that only noticed a small bag on his passenger's seat when she reached his garage. 'What is this, Bertha?' Williams took it. 'Herbs?' Brought it to his nose. 'Pot? No!...'

Shaking his head, he took out his phone and sent a picture to Finneas. Not a second later he called back.

"What is that, dude? You're so strange! Picking up fights, now buying mj?"

"I didn't!" William chuckled. "It's hers, my coffee girl. She left it in my car."

"How was she in your car if you needed a new tooth to pick up your parents?"

"Coincidences of life, man… Now, what is this? Can't be pot, there's too much here and she doesn't seem like a smoker."

"Smell it." Finneas ordered.

"Perfume." Williams answered. "Fruit with perfume."

"Funny… Where are you?"

"Just arrived home."

"Wait, I'll be there in a moment."

.

Curiosity moved mountains, also men interested in pretty girls. Soon the two partners searched online trying to find out what the dried broken leaves were. Proactive, Finneas brought along with him an arsenal of instruments capable of jailing a person for a decade.

'I say the narghile.' Finneas held the tall golden pipe. 'This must be some fancy cigarette the ladies like to say they smoke, but not really.'

'I'll give it back to her tomorrow.' Williams smiled sideways. 'Then ask what is it.'

'Let's try it first.'

'No!'

'Yes.'

'No…'

'Come on…'

The set up took some time and when it was fully functional, Finneas took the first drag, nodded appreciatively and passed the hose to Williams.

As he smoked, his friend received a call. Somehow, Williams gave in to the tiredness of the road as fast as the third or fourth drag. If Finneas crashed in his place, he didn't notice.

.

He had learned how to cook with his father, it had been a family pastime as old as the Darcy family name. Because of this, he cooked from the heart, towel on his shoulder, measurements done by good sense, faith in his accurate taste and smell. There were chefs who worked by the book, measuring and weighing everything; William Darcy cooked using his sensibilities and senses.

He knew Brinley, his older brother and partner at the Pemberley Caterings, if he nervously waited outside the kitchen, pacing incapable of controlling the anxiety, their upcoming moment was really important, a breakthrough: the chance to cater major events of the luxurious Longbourn Institute of Arts.

The enormous school and museum dedicated to fine arts maintained by the Bennetts, wealthy family of old money, hosted selected events such as an annual gala ball, presidential gala dinners and weddings for the very rich, much more profitable for the institution. The family had a chief executive but enjoyed dealing with important decisions, such as changing caterers.

A chance to be the sole caterer for such a place would assure a steady income to their small business, allow them to hire teams of outstanding professionals and maybe even establish a chain of Pemberley restaurants.

But, for all that, William needed to forget about Brinley pacing outside the kitchen and finish his presentation menu of fast finger food. Surely the sisters involved on the daily managing of the Institute, including the one said to be a vegan, would be seduced by his baby meatball with spaghetti topping, tiny grilled cheese and tomato soup cup, viking hasselback bite, polenta blini with caramel onion and mushrooms, tapioca pudding.

Food was indeed important, that was how the Darcys saw it.

He instructed Fitz, his other brother, on how to plate the creations and arrange the trays in a way he believed would please women and added finishing touches. sprinkles of chopped parsley here, salt flower there, he corrected his posture crossing his arms over his chest. Perfect.

.

Lizzy Bennett listened to her sister Jane sing praises to Pemberley Caterings thinking why were they wasting time with a small family business. Simply because their friend and executive Charlotte had chosen them to take care of her wedding, it shouldn't be enough for them to consider it an option for Longbourn Institute.

From the corner of her eye Lizzy observed a tall and handsome blondish man pace appearing and disappearing behind the dish pantry's door. She also noticed how Jane reacted: if he showed up, she perked; when he walked out of sight, she relaxed.

'Mmmm… Not good.' Lizzy thought.

And finally the presenting troop entered the ballroom where big events took place. The high ceiling, thick columns, gilded mirrors and Italian marble flooring echoed the steps of five men, all different in dispositions, but still, all similar in appearances. Handsome, yes, some more than others. There was a certain something in their air and manner of walking and expressions that called attention.

The blondish one, the older and pacing brother was also the manager, Brinley who explained the family business that came from their father's beer brewery from whom they earned the love for cooking, presented the others. Fitz was the smiley one was the pastry sous chef, Collin the most average in height and beauty was the accountant, Burgess the youngest was the host and finally William, the chef.

All brothers, how curious! Lizzy thought. From the moment they arrived close, her interest was particularly directed to one because of his posture. 'A warlord.' Haughty, the chef was the tallest, dark haired and brooding face, arms crossed, legs apart as if ready for war. 'Fine.' She smiled. 'Let's see what you brought us.'

'Part of our specials. Small bites for a dynamic party, comfort food to appeal to people's emotional memory implying happiness.' William said with confidence. 'My creations are welcomed by vegetarians, vegans or people with dietary regulations.'

With a raised eyebrow, Lizzy waited as he presented each dish watching her sister and friend taste each of the offerings, all the time she considered if Charlotte was in financial difficulties. Considering such a service for her wedding.

'Oh, Lizzy!' Jane pressed two fingers to her lips, mouth full. 'You have to try this one!' She pointed the half-bitten blini. 'Explain again what this delicious thing is, please?'

The lovely smile made the men smile back.

'Polenta blini with caramel onion and mushrooms.' William said carefully.

Lizzy shook her head, lips pressed in the faintest of the smiles. 'I'd rather not.'

'Oh, please, don't be so squeamish!' Charlotte poked Lizzy's arm. 'All vegetables here. Polenta is corn, right? Onions, frog houses; what problem can you find in this food?'

'Mushrooms are not frog houses, I've told you.' Lizzy sighed.

'Absolutely.' William bristled. 'A delicacy.'

'So are crickets, scorpions and grasshoppers.' A shudder shook Charlotte and Jane. 'But those she wouldn't eat, because she saves animals.'

'Please, just taste this.' Jane insisted.

'It is safe.' William used a patronizing tone. 'I cooked it myself.'

'And he is the best cook there is. Both normal and vegan people say it!' Brinley nodded smiling his pride.

'I see figs here; am I correct?' Lizzy asked.

'Yes.' Still William had the same haughty tone to his voice.

'Cheese between white bread slices, creamy tomato soup-'

'Non-dairy cream was used.'

'Have you checked the presence of sodium caseinate?'

Silence.

'It's a milk-based derivative.' She shook her head. 'Potato is cute, but filled with cheese and bacon bits, honey or white sugar in the pudding, meatballs could be soy or beans but taking from the figs and cream, I suspect lard or eggs. Even people who mean well fall for what labels call natural ingredients disregarding that Vegans are very savvy and serious.' A mixture of sadness and tiredness colored her face. 'If it's meat, as it seems to me, I fear to ask the origin.'

'No one would be as fastidious as you, Lizzy.' Jane put down the small plate in her hand. 'In a party here, everyone would at least try and surely love how good this food tastes.'

'I certainly disagree. I take great care to eat outside of my trusted circle of places, you know I only do when I'm particularly acquainted with the source. The same care should be taken here, people trust Longborn, sister. We just hosted a gigantic symposium about the Amazon Forest's illegal cattle farms, it had international resonance. Imagine if we served food that could come from similar origins?'

'You accuse us of using food of low quality?' Collin asked incredulously. 'Distrust us?'

'I'm sorry, Mr. Darcy…' She pressed her eyes and counted silently. 'Fourth, Mr. Darcy, the Fourth. It would be insupportable for me to risk the good name of my family on a supposition you used the right ingredients.'

'My brother gave his word, Miss Bennett.'

'I wonder if you prepared for this meeting, sirs. I see no certificates or formers contracts you may have had with this kind of venue.' She moved her index finger gingerly around her own hand. Nodded and took a step aside. 'Jane, please?' A move with her head towards the main doors and they walked not ten steps away. 'Is it a punishment to me to stand here?' She whispered t.

'No! I dare say this is a very agreeable task, much better than meeting Charlotte's fiancé in the engagement party.'

Lizzy widened her eyes. 'Who? The tall chef who can't tell protein from fruit?'

'Don't say that!'

'He served figs in vegan food.'

'So what wasps die inside figs, Lizzy? It was a delicious little serving.'

'Won't even answer you.' Lizzy rolled her eyes.

'Collin is the fiancé, the shorter one.'

'Ah!' She turned round, looked at the table for a moment, caught William's eye and withdrew her own fast. 'I am in no humor to give consequence to caterers slighted by other venues. You had better return, thank and dismiss them.'

'I think they are a good choice. Only need our guidance.'

'You cannot be serious.'

'Trust me.'

'Huh-huh. No.' Lizzy shook her head. 'Dismiss them.' She coldly said and left.

Jane knew it was an order.

The next week, at Charlotte and Collin's engagement luncheon, Lizzy arrived a bit late ready to spend as little time as necessary. The bride was her longtime friend and worked at Longbourn for years, she had to be there. But knowing the groom's family, she imagined the menu and imagined it would be a mine field.

As she entered the old farmhouse, the sweet smell of vegetable soup engulfed her. At the first table she found a tall glass with her name pyrocrafted on a charm of rustic wood slice tied to the stem. Cute and highly appropriate to the place. She smiled.

But as she was about to serve herself of the available beer tap, she heard a rich voice advise against it.

'Better not, Miss Bennett.'

'I'm sorry, what?'

'My dad brewed that, this is our brewery.' The young man gestured widely around them. 'I'll fetch you the right drinks.'

She united her brows. One of the brothers, of course, the youngest, what was his name?...

'Here.' He filled her a glass with golden beer and showed a paper wrist tag. 'May I?'

'What is this?'

'An identification for everyone who needs special service.'

She nodded. 'You're a Mr. Darcy, am I right?'

'I'm Burgess Darcy.' He tied the bracelet. 'Hope you enjoy the party.'

Well impressed, she found her friend to congratulate her and was amused to find Charlotte already a bit drunk.

'I want to talk to you, Lizzy!' A tight hug. 'You and Jane and all our friends!' Charlotte laughed.

'I can hear you!' Lizzy smiled sideways and while waiting for Charlotte to gather the other girls in shouts and giggles, she saw the Warlord looking at her from afar. Handsome, he was, no doubt. A violent tug distracted her and soon she was in a cozy living room with the other women.

'I brought you here for an invitation!' Charlotte laughed. 'A very important one!'

'Bridesmaids!' One of the girls laughed as well.

'Yes!' They hugged and jumped on the spot together.

'Why did you wait so long, Char?'

'Collin didn't know if he'd invite all his brothers to the altar, and there was this who lives abroad cousin too. Now we know all five men stand with him and I want the five of you with me!'

There was another happy collective hug and the bride took a champagne bottle from the hidden ice bucket.

'Will you be my maid of honor, Lizzy?' She asked offering a small mini bottle.

'Oh, how sweet!' They hugged. 'Of course!'

'Why does she get a special booze?' One of the girls whined.

'My future husband's best man thinks she is a vegan.' Charlotte shrugged. 'He took care of special food for her.'

'The hot chef?'

'William.'

Lizzy blushed. 'Thank him for me.'

'You do it! Show him appreciation by eating what he cooks.'

'He is an excellent cook!'

'Oh, my, he is so talented!...'

'Anyone can see the size of his talent!'

They all giggled like school girls.

'What are you talking about? The man's cookery or beauty?' Lizzy laughed. 'There is something in the tone of his voice, his address… I don't know.'

'She knows! That's why she hated his food last week!' Jane giggled.

'It wasn't like this. They presented a lousy job, we need to care for our standards.'

'Blah, blah, blah, the guy moved her.'

Lizzy blushed, sipped her mini vegan champagne bottle and chose not to answer.

* * *

Hi, sorry for the delay... got caught up in the Sanditon fun. Are you excited? I loved the trailer!

Here, he got to dream too... how about that, huh?

Will take time to answer all the PMs and reviews. Tks y'all.

See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 15

**VII- Head over heels**

PART 2

* * *

During the party, tempted by the friends' teasing, Lizzy decided to give the finger food a chance. Everything seemed delicious but as she had already eaten, she chose fruits from the side table as appetizers.

'Hello.'

She jumped, took a napkin and pressed to her lips. 'Hi!'

'Fruits have seduced women since the birth of times.'

A moment was necessary for her to understand. 'The Bible, you mean? Eve and the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil.' She asked, the chef nodded beside her. Why would that man bring that up, of all things he could talk to her about?

'I do not trust my own partiality, but I've been told figs are risky for vegans.'

She looked at the fruit in her hand, then back at his face, and suddenly the aggravated look made sense. He had overheard her talk to Jane. 'As delicious as this fruit is, a pity isn't it? Do you like it?'

'With prosciutto.' He said sourly.

'I'm a vegetarian; and follow a much less rigid diet. The natural enzymes of the plant that consume the insect are a vital process to me. But I prefer to enjoy it without a corpse.' She raised her shoulders, he didn't answer. 'Perhaps you thought I were a vegan because I defended Longbourn's good name. We can't always care about arts in my business, Mr. Darcy, at times we need to let go of poetry and focus on mundane concerns.' She bit into the fig.

'So ends the emotions.' William felt a little impatient by her side. 'There are many form of arts in mundane business, I fancy. In mine, it's said that poetry is the food of love.'

'Some say it drives love away.'

'In any case, poetry is always connected to love.' He defied her.

'Poetry is not my business. Since I started working on my father's legacy I learned that business, more often than not, can't be always connected to emotions.'

'I say potato; you say potahto.'

The old song surprised her. 'You like this and the other, while I go for this and that…'

They shared a funny little smile that she considered confirmation of his understanding of her explanations and apology; he, on the other hand, thought it meant she acknowledged her rudeness and the grudge he carried for the disrespect suffered.

'Maid-oh-honor and Best man together, perfect!' Charlotte called out. 'Saves us a lot of time, right, Collin?'

'Yeah, honey.'

'You two need to give us a speech!'

'What?' Lizzy looked from one person to another. 'Without preparing anything?'

'That can't be so difficult.' Darcy answered before the bride and groom. 'I'll start with a few stories about our childhood and then, in your turn to say something pleasant, you ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the Pemberley estate that inspires our catering business, or the number of people we fed today. Quite a venue it is.'

She nodded. Her polite manners would never allow her to respond to this nitpicking.

Someone caught his eye attention and William reluctantly averted his gaze from the appealing figure of the rich woman, so pretty with those fine eyes blinking to him in a most unreadable manner. But his cousin was waving, pointing at the very woman, mouthing 'It's her!' . He furrowed his brows.

In few steps he was close to the distant relative. 'Lizzy Bennett is who, Wilker?'

'Lizzy Bennett is the girl who broke my heart in college, remember? I was even jailed because of her, she used me while I kept her amused and when she was through with the poor dude, she kicked me in the head.'

William looked at Lizzy from another perspective, she seemed sexier, prettier, more instigating. 'You never mentioned her name before.'

'Bennett from the Longbourn Trust fund who's here in this paradise of homemade beer and heavenly food without even tasting anything.'

'I see… She vetoed our catering, for the Institute she runs.'

'She doesn't run anything, she only gavottes around in her designer clothes and shoes-' Wilker sniggered. 'She must be famished enough, look. She's eating your excellent food.'

William turned fast enough to see her bite into the tiny Portobello and avocado taco. She was graceful, was having fun with the food and the napkin until… She winced, covered her mouth with a hand, wrapped the taco in the napkin, tossing it in the bin half hidden behind the table and moving to the bar to get a bottle of water out of the ice bucket.

'Not good enough for her, it seems.' Wilker snorted. 'Still the snob beauty I knew. The taco is great, lots of lemon, cousin. Pepper and salt. Perfect for beer.'

Pepper, lemon, salt! William walked directly to side of the table from where she had chosen the taco, took one and atr in one single bite. The deepest shame consumed him, he wanted to disappear. It was inedible.

During the speech, he had no chance to apologize; after it he did try, but a mere glance at his cousin made Lizzy lose the color on his face. In a second he watched her make a phone call and in the other she was gone.

Lizzy needed a few weeks to make peace to the visit of her past. A haunting image she wished to never see again took her over. Work distracted her enough to calm her heart.

She was surprised with the request to host an impromptu fashion show with very little advance. Regularly the Longbourn Institute would deny such situations, but both Lizzy and Jane were costumers of the renowned brand, the event would bring them great positive media coverage.

The after party should be of their producing and caught unawares, her regular caterer wasn't available. Her sister and friend suggested, she accepted the idea of paying what the Darcys from Pemberley asked for the job.

'They are here, Lizzy.' Jane said smiling. Standing at the door of her sister's office, she admired the image. 'You look so amazing… I wish mom could see you from Heaven.'

A pressed smile. 'I'll be right there.' Lizzy waved her sister off. To herself she chuckled remembering the last time she met the Warlord chef. 'My father loved to listen Louis Armstrong sing this song about potatos and tomatos, you know which one?' She asked and the designer's assistants nodded.

'Harry Connick Jr. sang that, didn't he?' One of the assistants said.

She was still smiling when the door opened again, she heard her cell phone buzz and her table phone rang at the same time. 'Coming, coming, coming.' She answered with eyes on her phone to check a last e-mail, stepped into her shoes.

'Hello.'

The rich voice filled her office and heart. She stumbled to find balance and stood up straight.

'Funny outfit for a work day!' William said seriously.

'Oh.' Lizzy looked at herself and pointed at the assistants. 'It's theirs, I'll be a model at the fashion show.'

'Gorgeous.'

'Thank you.' Lizzy made a small curtsey making the beige bridal gown that could easily be an evening gown dance around her figure. 'It's part of the summer collection.' Her heart jumped to her throat seeing William's eyes on her. 'Hi.'

'I'm searching the conference room, someone said it was around here.'

'It is.' She pointed the door on her left. 'You can use this door.'

Around the big meeting room table were Collin with Charlotte, Jane sipped fragrant coffee with Brinley by the window waiting William and Lizzy to start discussing business even though they already talked details. The side door opened and they were amused to watch the ones missing walk in together, the pretty girl dressed to be married, the man in jeans and a t-shirt.

'Would three Darcys do today?' Lizzy smiled.

'For what we came to decide, I think there are too many of us.' William answered, his brothers shook their heads or coughed.

'Let's start then.' Charlotte tried to call their attention. 'The luxury brand begged us to host their fashion show, and we accepted for the collateral repercussion. International guests, all the major TV stations and bloggers, beautiful influential people will be here for a night. As it is last minute, our regular crew is not all available. We needed to find a new flower artist, DJ, etc.'

'And caterer, I suppose.'

'Of course.'

'You want my food in your business.' Williams asked Lizzy directly.

'If you are up to the task, yes.'

'Won't you ask if we are available?'

'Would you let such an opportunity pass you by?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Name your price.'

'Too valuable to you.'

'Excuse me?'

'You can't afford me.'

Lizzy tilted her head. 'I don't want you, Chef Darcy. We need a caterer, so we intent to make business with your firm.'

He shook his head. 'You can't afford.'

She looked at Charlotte and Jane with pursed lips, showed her palms and stood. 'If you excuse me, sirs, I need to tend to urgent calls in my office. This dress being one.' A nod, a graceful hold of the long skirts and she left.

'Hi, guys, help me out of your dress, please?' She said entering her office but before the couturier's assistants could help, the door behind her opened again. 'What?'

'I need to speak to you.' William said. 'Alone.'

She could ask him to wait until she got out of the bridal dress, but that would delay whatever silliness he needed to tell her. 'Would you guys allow me to stay in this divine creation for a few more minutes?'

'Sure, Lizzy.' The assistants left.

'Tell me what's eating you, Mr. Darcy.' She smiled sideways.

'Funny.'

Second times he said that, she counted. 'Please, I do have several problems to take care.'

'Excuse me for taking you time, but I need to tell you why Pemberley won't work with Longbourn Institute.' He looked her intently, she waited. 'First, I do owe you apologies for the taco at my brother's engagement party, maybe it was too seasoned.'

She didn't know how he knew she had eaten that. 'It happens.'

'Mistakes happen; you mean?'

'Yes…'

'I noticed you barely tried anything besides fruit and that taco.'

'Had little appetite, I usually eat before parties because not everyone cares for vegetarian food.'

'You admit the prejudice. You planned to avoid eating at my brother's engagement party, he who is partner of a caterer business.' He endured the humiliation feeling stung. 'People should apologize, Miss Bennett.'

'I'm sorry, but I've starved in several parties before. You were not obligated to provide special food for me.'

'Times and times again you imply that I cannot cook to your standards.'

She blinked several times, stood to her height. 'This is not personal, Mr. Darcy. Your firm offered us vegan food without proof of origins, maybe you thought it necessary to impress me. I can only believe the prejudice is yours believing the choice of veganism is silliness. Correct me if I am wrong.'

He couldn't.

'At your brother's party, my friend's too by the way, the food I tasted was not tasty to my liking and a caterer has to care for the average of consumers. You can offer seasoning aside; people can choose to use more pepper or lemon or what else but you cannot force me to eat anything.'

'You didn't eat.'

She pulled a face. 'No, heavens!' Shook her head. 'And the decisions here are made between me and my sister. It would be enough to impress Jane.'

'I could present the certificate of origins of all ingredients if only you had asked with civility.'

'Was I uncivil?'

'Again, one should apologize for mistakes. That is what we discuss in the family, even outside the firm. My cousin Wilker, you met him at the luncheon, has interesting ideas on that.'

She waited. He waited as well.

'Whatever passed between me and that… person belongs in the past. It is forgotten.' She said through her teeth.

'Not for him.'

'Oh, really?'

'I see a pattern in you, too squeamish, snob, consider a humble man your servant.'

'Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Wilker was a boyfriend you used in college, Pemberley is a caterer you want to hire when it suits you.'

'Mr. Darcy, you clearly know nothing about anything. I suggest you leave before any incivility takes place. Please, leave.' She pointed the door.

.

Once freed of the expensive couture dress, breathing still altered, she had her eyes on the computer intent on ordering her printer to work on super speed.

'Lizzy, let me tell you about the meeting.' Jane entered the office. 'We have a problem, but I think I know how to handle-'

'Not now.' Lizzy showed her a hand. 'Stop, go away, don't want to know.'

'Wow, why this sweetness?'

'I am terribly busy, sister. We can talk later.'

She needed just one more print before closing the file and driving all the way to Pemberley Brewery.

.

William was in his brother's car when they entered their home and felt a strange pang in his heart when he saw the sleek sports car parked in the driveway. Then she stepped outside, the pretty sexy woman, walked to him, delivered a manila envelope, returned to her car and drove away.

'What was that?' Brinley asked.

'Have no idea.' William answered opening the envelope.

Next few minutes he wanted to punch a wall.

.

He had never worked so hard in his life, tried and measured and arranged recipes several times; offered mini dinner parties to friends at home to make sure all the food would be delicious. And then came the fashion show.

William was locked in the kitchen; could only hope she would come to see him. But would Lizzy make the first move?

When it came to how he felt towards her, vulnerability and insecurity were top of the list, close to much hotter feelings – what proposed an impossible conundrum. His pride hurt, ashamed by what he thought she thought of him, of his shortcomings. It'd be better to be unloved.

But she didn't visit the kitchen, she wasn't seen backstage, the gorgeous beige bride's dress was worn by a model and her pretty face didn't brighten the party he catered.

When he asked, her sister smiled and avoided answering. His soon-to-be sister-in-law was the one to tell him.

'She is abroad, William. Lizzy needed to get out of here for a while and there is a Museum in Europe that wants to send us a big exposition. She's taking care of all negotiations.'

He imagined the real reason for her absence.

.

During the months until his brother's wedding, William often returned to the letter Lizzy had included in the envelope with the record of a harassment court case.

 _'Mr. Darcy- I believe I can call you William if I am about to give you these documents. I apologize if my extreme care with quality control resonated to you as something personal. It seems to me that you work with emotions more than technic and while it helps me understand your business, it also makes me believe I made the right choice in voting against hiring you._

 _Had I been insincere and praised your creations, given you a rigid menu to work from, you would have probably made it clear to our upscale customers an inaptitude that would prevent any further jobs. In my opinion, that I gave Charlotte who is to be part of your family, you need to pay attention to formality both in cooking and in management._

 _But all this could be overseen if the presence of a certain person, Wilker who you just told me is your cousin, hadn't surprised me at the engagement party. I don't want to relieve the pain he caused me and tried to inflict on my sister as well, but in case you are misinformed of it – as I suspect you are- Longbourn Institute cannot hire Pemberley Caterers if there is any connection with this man._

 _This is final._

 _Certain of your comprehension,_

 _Lizzy Bennett_

 _Sexual Harassment Case Bennett x Wilker_

 _-Complaint harassment_

 _-Testimony of victim Bennett, Lizzy taken at College Campus' Hospital ER_

 _-Transcription of electronic communication recognized as threaten to expose intimate content_

 _-Transcription of electronic communication recognized as harassment_

 _-Restraining order against Wilker_

.

Finally, the wedding arrived.

William was assured Lizzy wouldn't be present. One of the bridesmaids stood with him during rehearsals, Jane shied from personal comments even though she seemed to be interested in a serious relationship with Brinley, and the bride – turned into bridezilla – had no time to waste.

More interested in guaranteeing the quality of the food he would be serving at the party, William arrived at the church in time with the bride.

'Where were you?' She asked in a frown. 'Go! We're only waiting for you to start this show.'

'Wedding is not supposed to be a show, future sister.' William pulled on his jacket and closed his collar's button. 'It's the beginning of your future life.'

'Yeah, yeah, Lizzy.' She waved impatiently making her bouquet loose a few petals. 'Go!'

Hearing her name, he perked up. 'Why did you say that?'

'Don't stall, future brother, go! I'm already a couple short at the altar, had to dismiss a bridesmaid. Nothing more can go wrong.'

He walked thinking she meant Lizzy who was still abroad, then realized it was his cousin and then he saw her in line giggling with the other bridesmaids.

'Miss Bennett!'

'Mr. Darcy.' Lizzy pressed a smile.

'Hello, Lizzy. It's good to see you.'

She averted her eyes, fumbled with the bouquet. 'William, hi. I heard the dinner menu is superb.' She felt very embarrassed. The story she had told him in documents was a spot in her past she never talked about simply because deep down, in spite of all the post-traumatic treatment, she still felt unreasonable guilt. As most victims of abuse.

'No one could tell me if you'd make it, but your meal was carefully planned. Red beet tartare with fresh tomato bruschetta, gazpacho, stuffed butternut squash, Mediterranean grilled seitan and caramel banana bread cake donuts with pecans.'

'Oh, Lord! That sounds wonderful!'

'I can guarantee everything is perfectly edible, seasoned to please all tastes, cooked with special care.'

'I appreciate it.'

'Hope you didn't have dinner before arriving today.'

She chuckled. 'No, came straight from the airport.'

'Look, Lizzy, I'd like to talk to you later. You gave me a lot to think about and I have to thank you. If you hadn't shared your history with me, my youngest brother might be in trouble now, he was becoming very close to our cousin.'

She shifted from foot to foot. The first accords of the Wedding March filled the air.

He reached out to hold her hand and marveled at how soft it was, small, flawless. 'As the only son who inherited his talent in the kitchen, I was spoilt by my father. He taught me his ways with food, encouraged me to be inventive, I believed I was better than anyone. I only saw how selfish and overbearing that was when you crossed paths with me. Such I was and might still be if not for you, dearest, loveliest Lizzy!'

She blinked surprised.

'Hard lessons I had to learn, over and over. By you, I was properly humbled. I came to that first meeting without a doubt of my reception and found the ugly reality of how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased.' William paused to breathe, he had been wanting to say those words to that beautiful woman for a long time. 'And when I saw you in a wedding dress, I felt deeply greedy because you looked so fine and it was a pity the occasion wasn't related to me.'

She gasped.

'I had time to think about what to say to you, there's more. Please, allow me to explain everything and talk more calmly during the party.'

'Hey, you two!' An ugly shout from the bridezilla. 'You are ruining my wedding!'

William and Lizzy snapped out of their particular haze and realized the wedding procession had already started, the groom was waiting for his best man, all bridesmaids with ushers behind him while the couple talked almost touching faces standing aside.

'Later?' He insisted.

'Yes.' She smiled sweetly.

'I'll be at the altar, waiting for you.'

She blushed.

William walked beside his brother and took his place at the altar. Anxiously he saw his other three brothers walk towards him with bridesmaids on their arms until finally she came, the most perfect, pretty, sexy, appealing woman he had ever met, came walking graciously before the bride.

He had considered their difference in social status, the burden of not being able to be the provider in case they married, but no pressure would prevent him from trying to win her heart.

When she was close enough, he descended one step to offer her his hand, she took it, he brought her to his side and tucked her hand on the crook of his arm. Eye to eye, he could see the promise of a real relationship with a desirable intelligent woman. Being by her side boosted his pride, virility, vanity.

What a vision she was…

Lizzy raised on her toes to reach his ear. 'Stop looking at me this way.'

'A single man of vast talent is certainly in search of a girlfriend.'

'Me, you mean?'

'Allow me the chance to win your heart?'

.

Williams woke up on his living room floor feeling incredibly rested, pleased with himself, contented. As if he had just returned from an extended vacation somewhere very pleasant.

With someone he cared about.

It was the dream, of course. He remembered it vividly, perfectly. Every detail, sensation, feeling.

'Bertha, it was you, my darling… Another name, different hair, an attitude to aggravate me, but you.' He chuckled holding his chest still laying on the floor.

The morning light filtered directly on the sofa, it must have passed his usual hour. He was late for his date with her!

Williams stood, felt a little groggy as if in a hangover, noticed his friend's paraphernalia still on his table, his cell phone dead and marched to a shower. When he left minutes later refreshed and famished, his phone already had some power and-

'Damn it! I slept for two days!'

* * *

SO... how did you like a reversed P&P?

I do have a project for a very sexy reversed upside down Darcy & Lizzy romance... Maybe next year I'll manage to make it happen.

And am working on historical romances, very enthusiastically. Yay.

See ya next week here, for more dreamy P&P.

M.


	17. Chapter 16

**VIII- Lonely hearts**

PART 1

* * *

Bertha was having a busy morning; the coffee place was alive with students buzzing in because of a lecture about to start at the community college down the street.

Even though she wasn't needed at the cashier, she managed the long lines and the special requests to get things moving as quickly as possible.

When someone touched her shoulder, she turned ready to answer where to find an outlet to charge a cellphone.

'Williams!'

'Morning.'

She knitted her brows. The guy was two days late for the weirdest date of her life and, oh dear, he brooded. 'Is everything ok?'

'I didn't show up.'

She nodded pressing her lips together.

'Do you want to know why I couldn't?'

She shrugged. 'Changed your mind?'

He took the small bag from his pocket.

'My belladama!'

'Belladama, you say.'

'I've been insane trying to find this.'

'You forgot in my car.'

She blinked, puzzled. Why was the guy in such a funny mood- 'You drank it?' Bertha hid her mouth in her hands. 'Lottie is going to kill me.'

'I smoked it.'

'What?' She shouted.

'And slept for two days.'

A laugh escaped her. 'How was it? Did you like it? Why are you so mad?'

'You were with me the whole time, maybe you can tell me what happened.'

Words left her, heart stopped, eyes dried out. The man standing there in front of her with a frown, stubble in his face, eyes set on her, mouth slightly opened… 'It's you…' She whispered and felt her face redden as tomatoes in spring. 'Oh my God, now I recognize.'

'Bertha?' Someone called her from the counter. 'Can you help here with this order?'

Both having difficulty breathing, they needed a moment to think straight.

Williams was the first to react. 'I'll be there.' He pointed to a corner. 'At the last table, I'll seat there and will wait for you.'

'I can call you later.' She swallowed. 'I have your office's card.'

He shook his head. 'I'll be here. Waiting.'

'K.'

.

He had to wait for her for more than half an hour.

'Ancient wild belladama, very strong, hybrid, uncommon. Gold in leaves.' Bertha was finishing her explanation. 'Good to find… Happiness. Not magic per se but when we wake up, we're the same only different. The hybrid belladama brightens the best side of things.'

'Still you feel the need to take some time away.'

A shrug. 'I'm new to this thing. Still identifying the strength, I don't know I have. Maybe I'm just confused.'

Williams was as skeptical as Bertha when she was first introduced to the magical tea. 'So, we choose a mug; add boiling water, wait, sip, sleep.'

A giggle. 'There should be some preparation.' She bit her lip. 'Anticipation.'

'Prepare anything you want today, tonight we sleep together.'

'You're mad!' Bertha laughed. 'I barely know you, how can I sleep with you?'

'I have your tea; we'll buy a special mug together and drink. Then we lay down and wait the dream reach us.'

'At the same time?'

'Why not?'

'I don't even know if it can be done this way! And you just woke up from a trip, you shouldn't take another.'

'Call your friend, ask her.'

'Oh, no!' Eyes wide, mouth in an 'o', Bertha even heard Lottie's arguing. 'No way. Maybe she didn't realize I took the bag, if I tell her we'll ride together, she'll have a fit.'

'What you mean, take the bag?'

'My belladama was almost gone; I visited her house back home and saw this bag forgotten... so I took it.'

'Stole it?'

A frown. 'I'll tell her.'

'It's still taking without her knowledge, Bertha.'

She twisted her lips.

'So you refuse me today.'

'Why shouldn't I? You invited yourself to my bed, accused me of stealing, said that I drugged you.'

'I didn't.'

'Pretty much. Insulted me in several manners. Only missing is for you to say that I'm the waitress you want to date but your family think is bellow you.'

'You know it is you and you also know my mother misunderstood what my sister may have told her.'

'I don't know anything.'

'I like you. That's the only reason I can think for having dreamt of you last night and I suspect it's been so for a while.' He leaned on the table to get closer to her. 'Do you dream of me?'

Bertha bit her lip.

'My sister says that when we think about someone, the person is thinking about us.'

Her ears burned. It was him, she knew it. He was her Mr. Darcy, Mr. Perfect. In times past, in other situations, in breeches, suit, undressed, fighting with her, dancing, making business deals. 'Maybe.' She conceded.

'Say when, Bertha. And where. Your house, a hotel. Or come to my place, my bed. But I insist on having this tea with you.'

'I can't miss work after these days away because of the storm, you just had a hell of a ride… how about Friday night?'

'Fine, Friday.' Williams nodded. 'Today we'll go shopping for mugs. Then have dinner.'

'A date?'

'Yes. Is it a problem?'

'Let's not! Please?...'

'Why, Bertha?'

'Let's keep almost strangers and get acquainted in the Belladama haze?' She invited and in her agitation, Bertha reached out to hold his hand over the table. 'If we do find each other in the dream, I mean. We don't know if we'll meet there…'

'I'm sure we will.'

'We can buy a mug Friday afternoon; I leave at five. Maybe I can take one from the shop.' She pointed the shelves.

'No, we'll buy it somewhere else.' He smiled shyly. 'I'll be here Friday, 4:30pm.'

.

For days she served him his latte every morning, they exchanged kisses on the cheeks and he left without any other word.

Friday arrived. Very anxious, Bertha left earlier. Texted him saying she'd be at home and took a good long run to prepare her body for what was to come. To be true to herself, Bertha did think about spending time with him in more ways than just sleeping.

Even though she felt silly, she prepared a small backpack with a silky black demure pjs with matching sleeping mask. Also, a big toiletry bag with perfume and shampoo, one could never know…

He was at her building's sidewalk a little early, also too anxious to wait in his place until it was time to get her. Williams had had many dates in his life, but never one to drink tea and sleep.

Embarrassed, they shared a kiss on the cheek that hovered perilously close to the lips; she entered his car - this time waiting for him to open the door for her. She was surprised to hear rock when the radio came to life; the sound had been considerably gentler than the last time she had been there. However, she didn't comment as they drove to the mall.

There was a long time spent choosing a mug. It needed to be the right size and print. After agreeing on not agreeing, they chose a simple white _tea for one set._ The pot fitted the mug perfectly, the two items made a perfect pair.

'That'll do.' Bertha said.

'Are you sure?' Williams twisted his head to a side like a puppy.

'Positive.'

'The cheapest.'

'The best choice.'

Best choice also had been his place, which she supposed to be bigger and less crowded than her small flat; also less impersonal than a hotel.

There, they brewed the belladama tea together sharing nervous laughs and giggles. As it cooled, they discussed where to take it.

'My bed.' He said.

She bit her lip. 'Never been this forward, Williams.'

'Say Darrygh, Bertha.' He proposed. 'I'd like to call you Bee.'

'Cute.' She thought.

'You're always so busy at the coffeeshop.'

She liked that she payed attention. 'Dar, then, to match.'

'My bed, it's more comfortable.' He pulled the covers he had changed moments before leaving to get her. 'Pillows for both of us, a fluffy duvet.' He stopped. 'Will you change? Should I?'

'Not sure… both of us in pjs?' A giggle.

'You can use this bathroom; I'll use the one in the hallway.'

Both incredibly embarrassed and deeply excited with the possibility of spending a dream together, Bertha and Williams found themselves in pjs facing the bed and the teapot.

'We're really doing this?'

'We are!'

'Ok.' She took a deep breath. 'Here we go.' And sipped first.

.

'Are you sure you want to leave my bed?'

His rich voice caressed her ear. 'Oh, please, stop that, love.'

'It would be incredibly insensitive of you to leave my bed when I'm here naked wanting to have more of your company.' He insisted. 'My fiancée.'

Lizzy turned from the mirror where she dressed to share a big smile with sparkling eyes. 'No ring, Lieutenant Junior.'

'Jewels are a symbol of status; a new one could never say how much you mean to me. My love.'

'Still.' She showed him the finger.

'Wrong finger, wife.' Darcy threw a pillow at her.

'Hey, that's abuse!'

'That was you pretending you don't care for my mother's ring waiting for you at my sister's ranch.' He was serious and could see from her face that she quit the joke. 'As soon as I get a leave, we'll visit her to get you the ring, the one my dad gave my mom and she left it for me to give to the right woman one day.'

She kneeled on the bed to kiss his lips. 'And that one is me.'

'No one other could make me this happy.' He held her face with both hands. 'Please, don't let your parents' crazy ideas about a big white wedding get to you.'

'I won't.'

'We agreed on something small and intimate.'

'The beach, sunset, very romantic.'

'No Hawaii, Thailand, Martha's Vineyard.'

Lizzy giggled. 'Chill out, love. My parents are not as crazy as they seem.'

He groaned. 'Do you really have to go?' His right hand took her left one towards his abs.

She recoiled as a spring. 'William!' In a moment she was on her feet, but her eyes were directed to his very alert sword. She bit her lip. He smiled sideways resting strong arms behind his head. 'My aunt arrived this morning; she is waiting for me…' Eyes closed, ears burning, heart racing. 'Damn you, fiancé.' A shudder and she left, eyes still closed, hips bumping on his dresser, chair, desk. 'Ouch, ouch, ouch!'

'Careful!' He chuckled. 'I'll be there to get you for dinner!' Darcy yelled, but she was already close to the front door.

.

Lizzy arrived home still smiling from the incredibly unexpected morning she had had.

Earlier when she chose what to wear for a breakfast date with her boyfriend, the very handsome navy officer William Darcy, she hadn't expected the news he'd have for her. 'Deployment, Lizzy. In a month.' He had said in his rich voice holding her hand and she felt that was the only warrant her heart had for not breaking at the spot. 'Marry me, I ardently love and admire you.' He continued. 'Allow me the happiness of leaving with the knowledge that your love is mine.' She had tears in her eyes, heart in a twist, and the certainty that, without a doubt, he was the man she would ever want for herself.

Parking at the driveway behind her family's cars, she calculated who would be at home. Sisters Jane and Mary, Aunt Phillipa, mother, her shop's manager, father, his secretary parked on the curb, a brand new SUV… A busy party to receive her news. 'Wow!' She thought. Lizzy waved for the security men posted outside the doors, they waved back and she entered.

As predicted, the house was full and the noise made it impossible for anyone to talk to anyone. She heard her father say something about a dinner party, her mother yell at the lady who helped manage her beauty products' shop, cousins passed by her dripping the hall floor and her youngest sister Mary hot on pursue. The pool, she understood.

There she found her older sister Jane having drinks with their aunts Phillipa and Gardenia, the dear relative she had been anxious to meet.

'Ah, here she is, finally!' Gardenia stood to hug Lizzy really tight. 'So pretty! And so long missed! Why haven't you visited me in Miami, girl?'

'Because she has a boyfriend that keeps her leash tight.' Jane sneered.

'Oh, shut it!' Lizzy poked her sister and kissed her other aunt.

'Who is that?'

'The same, you know him…'

'A man of the navy, very handsome.' Phillipa waved her eyebrows. 'The kind we used to like to date when we were this young, sister. Quite a catch, I'll say!'

Lizzy smiled. 'William is just perfect.' She paused. 'He just…'

'Brother doesn't think much of him, though.' Phillipa continued.

'Why is that?' Gardenia moved her smiling eyes from her favorite niece to her sister.

'A navy man, really? What is the boy thinking? Wants to be a monk or something?' She rolled her eyes. 'His month's payment wouldn't cover Lizzy's tote.' And pointed to the bag left on the table.

When Gardenia looked back at Lizzy, she found a troubled expression instead of the dreamy enrapture of a moment earlier. 'Mmm…' She pointed at the garden. 'I have something in the car for you, honey. Come with me.'

Alone in the front of the house, protected by the watchful eyes of the security men, aunt and niece could talk more freely. 'You are the daughter I couldn't have, honey, always said that. When you were born, I threatened your mom to steal you for me.' The older woman said knowing this tale would make the 19-year-old smile. 'I know you're not ok.'

'Do you know I'm engaged?' Lizzy raised one eyebrow.

'What?'

'Shsh!' A giggle. 'He proposed just now, I can hardly believe it.'

'This navy man?'

'Lieutenant Junior William Darcy.'

'One that has been proposed to brings home her fiancé so he speaks to her father while she starts making plans with the women of her family.

'Sure, that was what happened in 1845.'

'Lizzy.' A glare.

A sigh. 'He'll be here tonight, everything will be done properly, milady.' A well-mannered curtsey.

Gardenia shook her head. 'Why he didn't come with you? Why are you so… Gloomy? This is not how it's supposed to happen, honey. When Edgar proposed to me, I was over the moon, danced and laughed; we celebrated, talked to my parents, and started making plans.' She raised her shoulders. 'Of course we didn't know we wouldn't be able to have children, but we were in love.' And suddenly a thought occurred to Gardenia. 'Do you love this man or is he forcing you in some way?'

'Force me to love a perfect man?' Lizzy laughed. 'No need!'

'But…'

'But he is to be deployed to Middle East in a month.'

'Oh, dear!' Gardenia covered her mouth with her hands. 'No, no, no…'

'Can't something be done, aunt? Some acquaintance of yours? Someone you can call?'

'Edgar is gone almost ten years already, dear. His friends are still powerful, but I'm not a politician as he was. Your dad could ask around.'

Lizzy bit her lip. 'Don't think dad would go to all the trouble, he doesn't like William.'

'I can understand my brother…'

'Aunt Gardenia!'

'Look at where you come from, honey.' She waved the big house, manicured lawns, the lush neighborhood, fancy cars. 'Imagine living in a military base counting on his salary? How much does he make a year? How would you finish school?'

'He'll be far for a while, I could keep going…'

'As a single woman?' The aunt had sad eyes. 'What if the worst happens? You'd be a young widow like me.'

'Oh, dear Lord!'

'Or learning to handle a handicap. PTSD.'

Lizzy crossed her arms under her breasts. 'Stop, aunt, please. This is too much insensibility.'

'It's practicality, honey. Think straight. There's no ring on your finger, no one knows of this proposal or they'd tell me the minute I stepped out of the plane and called to say I rented a car.' Gardenia pointed at the house. 'There's time to get out of this.'

'I love him.'

'But he is not for you.'

'I'll never love another, I love William.'

'You're too young, life will teach you. Just don't choose the hardest lessons.'

xxx

'Another promotion, huh?' The guy sneered. 'How lucky.'

'No luck for the enemies on Darcy's way!' Another answered.

'I earned it.' Darcy said to himself on the mirror contemplating his uniform's insignias.

'Of course you did!'

He received collective pats on the back, some more forceful than the others.

'Whole countries cower in fear of the mighty Lieutenant Commander.'

'You take too many risks, man.'

'He's insane, that's what he is.'

'Fucked up.'

'I am almost ready…' He whispered to himself.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, forget it.'

xxx

'Navy seal?' Lizzy gasped and held her late mother's scapular around her neck. 'But that is too dangerous!'

'That is damned hot!' Charlotte, her friend and college at the cable TV station laughed. 'I met him at a bar last week, we've been seeing each other since. Great guy, very handsome, easy to talk to… Has a friend!'

'Oh, no…' Lizzy shook her finger. 'Thanks, but no, thanks.'

'Come on, there must be cobwebs down there!'

'You think!'

'I bet!'

They giggled.

'I'm single, but not alone.'

'You are lonely, friend. Everyone can see.' Charlotte tapped the end of her pencil on the table. 'The girls are all enthused about this rock festival, want to meet the rock stars, already choosing which ones to pursue and you?'

'I'm sane.' Lizzy showed the tongue. 'My family is here in Miami; dad, sisters, nieces, cousins. I could never take time out for dating…'

'Ah, so you do want to meet my guy's friend!'

A groan. 'Fine. Let's set up a date.'

'Great. Tomorrow we'll meet at that new club on South Beach-'

Lizzy laughed. 'Stop right there. South Beach, no way!'

'You're such a rich snob…'

'Am not.'

'Is too.'

'To prove I am not, I'll be taking my cousins to Seaworld, Disneyworld and Universal this weekend.'

'What, Orlando?'

'Yep!'

'You're kidding?'

'Nope?'

'What about Black fish?' Charlotte defied.

Lizzy sighed. 'There are many other attractions at Seaworld and my cousins have never visited.'

'Oh, those cousins of different names of yours… so lively they are.'

'Lively, huh?' Lizzy twisted her mouth, her friend pouted. 'They are spoiled, yes. My aunt always wanted to be their best friend, rarely acts like a mother.'

'How old are these kids? Aren't they too old for them parks?'

'The girls are 18 and 19. Never heard of anyone over 15 banned from Disneyworld.' Lizzy teased.

'Miami has lots of attractions for teens, why go so far?'

'They asked, my sisters like the idea, we're going.'

'Huh… what are their double names again?'

'You enjoy the follies of others, don't you?'

'Especially rich folks from the other side of the country!'

Lizzy shook her head with a small smile. 'Lydia Louisa is 19, Henrietta Katherine is 18.' As her friend pulled a face to repeat the names, she sighed. 'Just Louisa and Kitty is fine.'

'You're nuts. We're swamped in work for the festival.'

'I'm an excellent reporter; my job will be done in time.'

'You'll be presenting this year!' Charlotte despaired.

'Only backstage. I'll be prepared.' Lizzy guaranteed.

'I hope so, or we'll all loose our jobs!...'

xxx

A scorching day, the family scattered around the busy park, the only connection they had was their phones. Lizzy walked around with her sister Jane while Mary tried to control her two boys, the nieces were lost.

'I'm tired. Can we go back to the hotel?' Jane whined.

'Alone?' Lizzy asked.

The Bennetts regarded the small boys running around the man inside the penguin costume. 'I can't stand it anymore. My brats need a bath and I need a sitter. Also my migraine tablets, lots of them. I'm calling it the day and am not afraid to use my favorite apps to call for a ride and a nanny.'

'You should tag along to help, Lizzy.'

'And leave the girls to you?'

'Right, you'd better stay…' Jane answered miserably. 'Mary, hire two nannies.' The youngest sister showed thumbs up. 'If we were staying at the resort, at least we could wait for them at the pool and send a concierge to take care of the girls, but that awful little place has a tub in the garden!'

'Oh, come on… It's a good hotel, comfortable, we can afford and what matters is time spent together with the family.'

'Blah-blah-blah!' A sigh. 'Tell me sincerely that you don't miss the money we had, not worrying about budget, red credit cards or driving brand new cars.'

'It was more comfortable…'

'Dad has to find a way to make good investments again. He can't keep believing the wrong stock market agents anymore.'

'He spent too much, Jane, we know that. We all did.'

'We have an upscale way of life, that is all.'

'My uber is coming. See you later.' Mary kissed Lizzy and Jane before pulling her sons away as best as she could.

They watched the struggle for a while until Jane sighed, shrugged and pointed the timetable sign. 'The parrots' show, it's time.'

'The dolphins, you mean.'

'I love the parrots…'

They shared a smile. 'Let's move, I don't want to stand still forever. Will let the others know where to find us.'

In a few minutes, while the tanned sisters were seated side-by-side waiting for the show to start, chatting, laughing and Lizzy got a new message on her phone.

 _'Where r u?'_

 _'Seaworld, Charlotte. Told u.' *emoji fish*_

 _'Yeah, where here?' *shared location Seaworld Miami*_

 _'U're here too! G8! Dolphins! Hurry or u'll miss!'_

Until the music started, Lizzy twisted and turned her head from side to side trying to find her friend. But when the very hot man in a black diving suit appeared on stage to ask the audience to stand in honor for the military present, she let her eyes feast on his handsomeness.

It was a customary thing, paying homage to the men and women who risked their lives defending the country overseas, the speakers and screens played the short movie and everyone looked around at the ones standing and saluting.

That was when Lizzy saw him. Tall, dark and oh-so-handsome. It felt like she was set on fire.

Darcy knew when she saw him because his body alighted. But only when the homage ended and he relaxed that he allowed his head to turn to where she was. Pretty and sweet and tanned.

Her heart broke again when his downward mouth showed his reaction at seeing her.

His heart broke again when he noticed she still lived well after destroying him 8 years before.

* * *

hey, there. Soooo... what could be more fitting for a trip together than Persuasion ?

My first time dating Capt Wentworth, huge butterflies in my stomach. Hope you enjoy my mash up .

This is a big chapter, sit back, relax and dream with Bertha & William.

See ya next week.

M


	18. Chapter 17

**VIII- Lonely hearts**

PART 2

* * *

That was when Lizzy saw him. Tall, dark and oh-so-handsome. It felt like she was set on fire.

Darcy knew when she saw him because his body alighted. But only when the homage ended and he relaxed that he allowed his head to turn to where she was. Pretty and sweet and tanned.

Her heart broke again when his downward mouth showed his reaction at seeing her.

His heart broke again when he noticed she still lived well after destroying him 8 years before.

Still shocked with his presence, Lizzy returned her eyes to the stage on the back of the dolphins' tank feeling panic take over. Her nostrils flared, her breathing accelerated, sweat started to damp her hands. William! After 8 long years! At that place, of all places in the world! …

'I'm gonna-' She pointed the general direction of the exit and climbed down the bleachers before her sister could answer anything. But at the stadium door she met her cousins entering in a hurry through a fit of giggles and altered as she was, allowed them to drag her back.

'Let's stay in the splash zone.' Lizzy suggested pointing to an area very far from where she had been with her sister.

'Oh, no! I spent an hour doing my hair this morning, Lizzy! Even burnt myself with the curling iron.' Kitty showed a finger. 'As far from water as possible.'

'We should have chosen Desertworld instead of SeaWorld then!' Louisa laughed. Her sister showed her the tongue, Lizzy whined to herself. 'There's Jane!' The girl waved back.

'And that friend of yours, Lizzy, from work.' Kitty pointed as they climbed closer. 'Charlotte, isn't she? Producer of your interview show?'

'I guess…'

'Who are those with her?' Louisa lowered her sunglasses. 'Damn, how hot are those guys?'

 _Maybe I could faint._ Lizzy thought.

'Finally!' Jane berated them when they arrived. 'You almost missed the dolphins.'

'We were the last ones to enter, had to dodge the hostess like ninjas!' Louisa made a kung fu move.

'In training, girl?' Charlotte joked.

'I'm a ninja, ninjas never relax.' Louisa and Kitty joined their hands and ankles to lower their head in a bow.

At that, both men put a fist to a palm and bowed in return. 'Osu!' They said.

Charlotte chuckled. 'These are true ninjas, Henri-'

'Louisa, Charlotte!' The girl stomped a foot.

'Sorry.' Charlotte shrugged as means of apologizing, looked at Lizzy and then, on noticing her friend's countenance, frowned.

'Do you fight ninja?' One of the girls asked.

'We both practice martial arts, it's part of our training.' One of them said.

'And it's fun.' The other added smiling sideways.

'Train for what?' Kitty asked curiously inspecting their shape.

'We're navy officers.'

Charlotte leaned closer as if to share a secret. 'They are seals.' At the same time, the sound exploded, handsome people in diving suits appeared on stage, one dived and was thrown out of the water by two dolphins.

'What?'

'We came for the seals!' The tallest one shouted smiling.

Presentations were done as best as possible and Lizzy hoped they'd forget about her drowned in all the noise and confusion in her chest.

'Of course, my friend Lizzy, the culprit!'

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'She's the reason we're here.' Charlotte was speaking close to the men's faces, but already so near her, Lizzy could hear everything. 'These are Capt Fitzwilliam and Capt Darcy.'

'Hello!' One man said.

'Hi.' The other groaned.

Lizzy pressed a smile, blinked charmingly, pretended not to be melting inside.

From the spectacle of trained animals, she barely saw anything. She kept her fingers on the thin scapular's chain, mind agreeably engaged revisiting the past, the happy year they dated until he proposed. Darcy had been handsome then, but almost a decade older he was irresistible. Would they still be together? Would there be bitter regret between them? Would it had been a happy marriage? They could be fighting for child custody…

'Hello!' A giggle. 'Earth to Lizzy, do you copy?'

'Huh?'

'Let's go!' Jane pointed the rest of the group already far ahead. 'The show is over.'

'Oh, yes. Right.' Lizzy stood. 'It was great, wasn't it?'

'A little shorter than before, maybe because of all this politically correct patrol complaining about the wonderful things they do here.'

'Maybe…'

'Where to, now?' She asked.

'Back to the hotel?' Lizzy smiled. 'Mary and the boys are alone.'

'Are you crazy? Not even 2 pm!' Louisa shook her head. 'My old maid of a cousin wants to call it the day.' She complained to the others. 'But I want the fast rides; you promised you'd ride the free falls and coasters with me, Lizzy!'

'You did, Lizzy.' Kitty frowned. 'And simulators too. I'm not standing in line for silly frozen penguins, I want adrenaline!'

'Are you afraid of roller coasters?' Darcy sniggered.

'Kinda…' Louisa pouted.

'I'll be your chaperone.'

'I'd love that!' She took his arm and they started to walk in the direction of the big scary ride.

If for Lizzy it was heart wrenching see her ex, it was an even bigger massacre to witness his attentions to her cousin who as 19, the age she had been when she broke their engagement.

'Are you ok?' Jane linked arms with her as they met at the roller coaster shaded line. 'I lost you in the crowd twice during the walk.'

'It's pretty hot today, isn't it?'

'It was hotter earlier, actually...'

'Too sunny.'

'This the Sunshine State after all!' Jane giggled.

'I think I'll try to find a smoothie.'

'I want one too, Lizzy.' Kitty cried. 'Please?'

'Well bring refreshments for everyone.' Jane decreed. 'Guys, what can we get you?'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Darcy answered without looking directly at them.

'No need, fine lady.' Fitzwilliam smiled.

As the sisters gained distance from the group, Lizzy started to breathe normally again. And think. 'What was that about?' She poked Jane. 'Playing waitress for strangers.'

'Oh, how gorgeous they are! Can you imagine how they look in uniforms?' A smirk. 'Charlotte, huh, dating two guys at once!' A giggle.

'I wonder what Charles Bingley would say about this enthusiasm of yours.'

'Hopefully he'd be so jealous as to finally propose after seven years together?'

'He is too good for such petty feeling.' Lizzy joked as they stopped in line for the beverages. 'Is it right that men forget frustrations in love faster than women?' She asked out of the blue.

Jane was filled with terror. 'What did Charles say to you? Why didn't you tell me right away? When did he call you?'

'Calm down, there's nothing to do with you. I was just wondering.'

'Because your friend has two and you have none?'

'Charlotte is dating only Fitzwilliam, the shorter.'

'Oh, what a pity... the other is such a catch.'

'You think?'

'Yeah.'

'Don't you remember him?'

The sisters exchanged a long complicit look.

...

Darcy had had time to prepare, he anticipated the day he'd finally meet her again after so long. Still, his jumbled feelings and thoughts were as unpredictable as guerrilla behind enemy lines. She looked prettier, hot but aged. Her face showed trouble contrasting with his memory of a sweet careless babe with bright ideas and a sharp tongue.

The reason why she changed so much was none of his business, they were acquaintances. He barely remembered details of their time together, the imported chocolate bar she preferred, what kind of knickers she used or how she liked to be kissed. Those were faded memories. 'They are taking too long. Do you think they need help?' He asked casually.

'My cousins?' Louisa averted her eyes from the phone. 'If they do, they'll call us.' She raised her hand. 'A selfie!'

Darcy was taken by surprise, but smiled as the girl glued faces with him. 'Don't post this on social media, Louisa, please.'

'Why?' She whined.

'Work.' He pressed his lips.

She pouted so prettily that he caved in. 'Cut off most of my face, let me show you how.'

Watching the scene, Charlotte groaned silently. 'Men are such fools.' She said, both Fitzwilliam and Kitty looked at her. 'We only have to play our charms and you're done.'

'Still you don't rule the world.'

Both women frowned. 'What about England?'

'Germany?'

'Chile?'

'New Zealand!'

'What about those countries?' He challenged.

'All governed by women!'

Fitzwilliam rolled his shoulders. 'Governing isn't ruling.'

'How many women do we have today in Congress?' Charlotte rose to the challenge.

'I'll check right now.' Kitty took her phone from her pocket.

'Women are emotional, think with their hearts.' He smiled.

'And men with their weenies.' She pulled a face.

They laughed.

'Men easily put personal troubles behind and move on to act as needed, that's what I'm saying. Proactiveness.'

'I don't know…' Kitty paused. 'Uncle Bennett seems to always miss his late wife; he talks about her, built a shrine in the garden.'

'Lizzy told me about that.' Charlotte went serious. 'She was very sad when she returned from that inauguration, even with the priest's words and the family together.'

'Uncle did everything so perfectly, so formal…' Kitty agreed. 'Remember, Louisa, we needed to buy new clutches because ours didn't match our cocktail hats?'

'And the fascinator Jane used on her hair, the feathers and veil.' Louisa posed her fingers over her head to better exemplify.

'Lovely.'

'It was… Aunt Gardenia managed to find a haute couture suit to match Aunt Bennett's best pillbox hat. What a thoughtful homage… no easy feat, but she did it even though she was so busy arranging Lizzy's new condo close to her place.'

'What did Lizzy wear?' Darcy asked and blushed when all eyes zeroed on him. He shrugged. 'You give so much importance to hats, I'm curious. I do wear hats most of time. Right, Fitzwilliam?'

'Yeah, dude. Caps, visors, garrison.'

'Lizzy was in black…' Kitty bit her lips. 'We all were, of course, it was another funeral. But I mostly remember her boyfriend holding her close.'

'Me too!' Louisa smiled. 'Mom and Aunt Gardenia were certain he was about to propose. We even joked about a wedding topping a fake funeral.'

'Right!'

The sisters giggled.

'Did he?' Darcy asked. 'Propose, married her?'

'She's single, not divorced…'

'Incredibly enough, with all the hot guys she interviews for the show, both in bands and crew. They think I'm the one refusing to give her personal phone number, but she rarely dates guys from work.'

'So, it's not incredible she's single, it's understandable.'

'Incredible how she resists. Only women can do that, men fall for any flirt.'

'Not true.' Fitzwilliam shook a finger.

'Yes, true!' Charlotte insisted, chuckled when he got closer, shared a quick kiss.

'Oh, they are coming back. Please, don't mention the funeral or the shrine.' Louisa asked in rushed tones.

'It's that the house is on the market. Jane gets so upset…'

'Lizzy too, even though she moved out years ago. A decade, I think, but it's still her mom's house. To think of it sold to a stranger...'

'Is it a big place?' Darcy asked, eyes on the prettiness of the woman he had once loved as she walked back to him - to where he stood with her friend and family.

Charlotte snorted. 'Talk about city palaces…'

'Big, a mansion! Six bedrooms, don't know how many bathrooms, three living rooms, pool house, wine cellar, billiards room, home theater, gym, golf simulator room… what else, Kitty?'

'Guest cottages on the lawn. Something about how many football fields would fit in the park… Do you remember, Louisa?'

'It is a palace!' Charlotte whispered. 'I've been invited to a weekend. Needs a bit of renovation, like removing the snobbish owner.'

'Help, help, help!' Jane offered the three cups she was holding. 'Frozen fingers!'

Lizzy also carried three and blushed when Darcy's big hands held the cups for her. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

She took hers and a very red one. He was left with an orange green frozen juice. But all the women had one. 'And this?'

'Orange, pineapple and kale.' She said. 'Right?' Then, by the look on his face, she considered how tremendously stupid her idea had been. 'Still like it?'

'Sure.' He simply averted his eyes removing the lid carefully so the straw wouldn't drip on him. 'Thanks.' It had been years since he had had that juice, but it tasted wonderful.

The line moved, they inched closer and closer to the ride and Lizzy couldn't find a way out of that situation. She started to plan that when they entered the coaster, she'd escape somewhere else and go back to the hotel. Once safely far from the view of Darcy's attentions to other women, she'd text to let her sister know where she was. Jane would understand.

It was a coward's plan, but a possible plan. The only problem was she couldn't escape. Darcy himself pulled her in front of him to enter the ride and took the seat behind her besides Louisa.

'You'll need to hold my hand.' Lizzy heard Louisa say. 'I get too scared.'

'Of course!' He chuckled. 'Give me your hand, pretty lady.'

Security belts and locks in place, their feet left the ground, the seat gyrated backwards and they were ready to fly as superman.

'Shit.' Lizzy said. But it was too late.

The ride of free falls, turns, twists and climbs was exhilarating, adrenaline pumped inside her; she grinned and only noticed a reassuring hand holding her elbow from behind when speed slowed to an almost stop. She tried to turn or look behind her, but she was too trapped.

Darcy had never heard his ex-girlfriend curse, and it amused him more than the coaster. Sure that falls and twists turned his insides, but the pretty woman in front of him screaming dirty words at each abrupt movement made him laugh loud. Terrorized she must have been, so he reached out to hold her.

When they left the ride, grinning and chatting, he still kept his distance for her in spite of the turmoil inside him. If only…

'Oh, no!' Lizzy stopped in the middle of the crowd. 'No, no, no!'

'What?'

'Please, God, no, no!' She started to panic, look around her, put her hands in her pockets, held her breasts.

'Are you hurt, sister?' Jane frowned.

'I'm going to die!' Lizzy held her neck. 'Mom's scapular, I lost it!'

'What was that?' Fitzwilliam exchanged a funny look with Darcy.

'A necklace, long, with a pendant in each side.'

'Was it a jewel? Gold or anything?'

'Gold!' Lizzy blinked misted eyes. 'But it could cost a penny, the real value was my mother's inheritance.'

'Sure.'

'We'll find it.' Jane decided. 'When was the last time you noticed it around your neck?'

'The smoothies bar, as we talked, I fingered it.' Lizzy blushed making an effort not to look at Darcy because he had been the subject.

'Let's return there. You guys can look around here.'

As soon as Jane and Lizzy were out of hearing range, Louisa pouted. 'I'm not wasting my time looking for an old necklace. Let's try the waterfall, Kitty?' She smiled.

'Better help Lizzy, she needs to find it.'

'No, it may be too late… Darcy?'

'Sure, in a moment.'

'Now!'

Louisa held his arm pulling him to the right, he tried to resist but she stepped on a stroller passing by, lost her balance, fell over the baby taking the mother with her in an awful fall.

A catastrophe! The baby cried, the mother suspected an attack, Louisa whined miserably.

The tears she had been holding in her, Lizzy let flow when she got a text from Kitty saying they were on the way to the hotel because of the accident. The photo showed Louisa with bruised knees, elbow, hair in disarray but comfortably ensconced in Darcy's arms as he carried her.

xxx

Sun, sorrow, shame had a too strong hold of Lizzy.

At the hotel, after visiting her snoring sister and nephews, then her cousins' room to make sure the girl was ok, she decided it was best to retire to her own domain without much explanation.

In the crowded hotel room, Louisa had a battalion watching over her: Jane already showed her mistrust on the girl's pain, Kitty reinforced her sister's suffering, Darcy hovered around, Charlotte and Fitzwilliam offered to visit a drugstore for ointments and bandages. Lizzy considered her presence unnecessary.

Cold shower helped, she tried to convince her heart that losing her mother's heirloom was worse than meeting her handsome past head on. The suite had a fairly comfortable couch conspicuously resembling a sofa bed that was close enough from the kitchen where she put a bowl of frozen soup in the microwave. But tiredness won over the slow revolving of the dish and she dozed off.

Darcy was sent for ice, one of the women said it would relieve the sore areas around the angry reddish wounds; he'd do anything to get out of that ridiculous situation. At the corridor he sighed, ruffled his short hair. _Scrapped knee, what could be more juvenile?_ He asked himself. And heard a beep.

Frowning he searched left and right. Again the beep, faint. And he noticed the door left almost closed, but not locked. A third beep. Someone could be in trouble - real trouble - he convinced himself knocking softly on the door immediately aside the one he had just left. It could be hers, it was a wild guess, invasion of privacy, many misdemeanors or felonies or… Lizzy, his former Lizzy sleeping with her legs tucked her, on the couch, as the pretty woman she was.

Eight years was too long to a wait, not all instincts worked properly when faced with such a temptation. He silently walked closer, kneeled before her and touched his lips to hers. A very sweet caress, the faintest of touches, but skin on skin.

Her eyes opened slowly, she smiled, her hands moved to hold his face. 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'I missed you.'

'Me too.'

They held each other's eyes in silence.

'Best dream I've had in years…'

'Eight?' He asked. 'Or less?'

The tone of his voice hit her in the gut; she blushed furiously, felt hot all over. It wasn't a dream, he was there! In her dreams, he was always sweet and loving, in real life he surfed the edge of rudeness with her. 'Oh.' She swallowed, let go of his face. 'I'm sorry.' A series of blinks. 'I thought I was-'

'Dreaming of me?'

'Yes.'

'Do you do it often?'

'Yes.' Lizzy had no guile to lie, he was there!

'And you always smile so prettily when I'm around? Is it to seduce me again?'

No answer.

'You dream I follow you again, give you my heart, and then what?'

'Darcy, after all these years, that was not what-'

'Then you stay by my side or let someone else in your family decide your life?' He accused as much as asked. 'And what is my answer, Lizzy, do I let you go over and over?'

'Wait!' She asked holding his face again. 'Let me-'

There was too much inside him to wait a single moment. He leaned on her and captured her in a kiss, a real passionate, invasive kiss. The yearning for her. He held her waist and legs. The heartbreak. The remorse that ate him alive. He almost laid on top of her. All the possible what ifs.

'Wait!' She tossed her head back. 'Wait, love, let me breathe!'

'Don't call me that, I'm not your love.'

The pang of pain was hard to take. 'You must think you are something to me!' Tired, emotionally drained, and then, aggravated. 'Entered my room without invitation, found me asleep alone and stayed, woke me up, kissed me. You changed, Darcy, a lot!'

He stood to fight back, but she was right. 'I apologize, I got carried away.' Defeated, he sat beside her. 'There were beeps, I thought that maybe someone was having a medical emergency, came in just to check and found you here.'

'Beeps.' She was still frowning. What did he mean by that?… 'My soup!'

Lizzy jumped to rescue her dinner. Tasted and realized it needed reheating.

'Soup in a hot day as today?'

'It's calming, spinach and asparagus.' She didn't see the disgusted expression he pulled because she was facing the oven. 'I didn't eat much today and there's a freezer full of frozen meals in the lobby.' He was silent, so she turned to make sure he hadn't left.

'Funny you are, Lizzy Bennett.'

She pursed her lips.

'Never thought I'd meet you in a hotel like this. The one I chose is far better.'

'Stayed in worse.' She shrugged. 'On tours, working as TV interviewer for rock concerts and all.'

'I've followed your career, watched you on line.'

'Oh.' The oven beeped calling her attention and saving her from facing him. 'I love my work, but I'm not proud of everything I've done. They've sent me to some awful concerts.'

'And you didn't quit? Your father or aunt didn't persuade you to search for another job that was up to the Bennett's standards.'

She chose to ignore the jibe. 'My aunt was the one who got me this job when I needed to move away from home, she's friends with the network owner. That's why I moved to Miami. My dad and sister think I should leave the music cable network for a major channel, but until I can start my own documentary production studio, I'll stay put. I like what we do.' A pause. 'My mother's passing still hurts, my dad is not the same; he has been through a few rough times.' She turned back bringing the hot bowl with care. 'Financially and emotionally. He is trying to deny his own depression.'

'Never realized he was so dependent to your mom.'

'Was, especially because she managed the expenses, made sure we didn't lose track of reality.'

'He is broke, is that it?'

She nodded sipping gingerly from the spoon. 'Almost. We have our trust funds, not much money but enough for a safety net. For me, at least. My sister can spend that amount in a month.'

He mumbled something she didn't quite understand. 'Is that why you're so different? Fidgety?'

She stopped with her spoon on the way to her mouth. 'From what you remember?' He nodded. 'I'm not 19 anymore, Darcy.'

'No, you're not.' He meant as a compliment, she understood as a pejorative observation. 'Sad, forlorn.'

He eyed her like a hawk, it made her terribly uncomfortable. 'Today was a very bad day for me. I lost my mom's jewel.' Her eyes filled with unshed tears again. 'Don't know how could I be so foolish. Now I'm lost, alone.' Her hand touched her neck and chest where the scapular used to rest. 'It's all kinds of awful.' The soup seemed inedible, she pushed it aside.

'What can be done? What can be attempted, to recover your necklace?' He stood holding his waist. 'Is there nothing you could take, to give you present relief? A glass of wine, bold red Sirah.' He sniggered humorlessly. 'The kind you used to like. Shall I get you one? '

'I still like it.' Although she felt a bit warmed with his remembrance, the pain was too strong to make her smile. Nothing can be done; I know that. Before leaving the park I left a complaint in the visitor's office. But what could be done? It's thin Italian chain with medals the size of a thumbnail. It'd difficult as finding a needle in a haystack. How are they even to discover it? Someone may have found it, saw how lovely it was, took it…' Tears rolled down her cheek. 'I don't have the smallest hope. It is every way horrible.'

He nodded. 'Well, I am afraid you have been long desiring to be rid of me, and I don't have anything to offer.' He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. 'I was supposed to find ice for Louisa's knee.'

'Of course.' She sniffed, cleaned the tears with her fingers. 'Go, she's waiting.'

Darcy spent a few moments with uncertainty until he realized his disposability. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' She whispered. 'Again.'

xxx===xxx

'I have the right to be in his apartment, he gave me the key!' The twin said opening the door. 'I'm his little sister. If he is in trouble, I'm the one to help, he has helped me before. If not for him, I don't know what could have happened…' She paused. 'He never answers my phone calls anymore I have to check if he needs me to pay back the favor.'

'But he's an adult, Giovana. What if he's with someone?'

'Junior would have told me if he was seeing someone, Anne.'

'He doesn't have to tell you all his secrets-' Anne prepared herself to help her wife rooted to the floor on the door of her brother's room. 'What?'

Giovana held a smile between amusement and wonder. 'They are asleep!' She whispered.

'Who?'

'Junior and a girl…'

Giovana and Anne watched Bertha and Williams slept on their sides, each on a corner of the bed, facing each other and holding hands.

'We better leave.'

'Yes…' Giovana let her wife pull her by the hand. 'How cute they are?'

'Lovely.'

'I should take a picture, wait a moment.'

'Don't think it's a good idea, too big of an indiscretion, Gio….'

* * *

hi, it's me!

Wow, right?

After so long, he shows up all yummy and flirts with your cousin! How dare he!

And worst? He is right there in bed with her, dreaming the dream, holding her hand. Dang...

Any thoughts for this **Persuasion x P &P mash up**?

One final part for this chapter coming up next week. And this story is coming to an end too...

Sorry for the delay, btw. Got caught up in work and my son's exams and blah-blah-blah. Next week I'll make sure to post early. Promiss.

See ya.

M.


	19. Chapter 18

**VIII- Lonely hearts**

PART 3, final

* * *

That same night, after the heartwrenching reunion with Lizzy's past, the sisters decided to cut short their Orlando stay and return earlier to Miami. The cousins could have whined asking to stay, but Louisa was actually injured. As the pain built up, the girl called her mother who called the family physician who suspected a bone bruise. The order was to undergo several tests and procedures in the big city to confirm the diagnosis, and could only be done in Miami.

The five women and two unhappy children left early the next morning.

.

The next day, Darcy met Fitzwilliam and Charlotte as he entered the hotel lobby. They were heading for the pool, he planned on a shower before going out again. But changed plans after mere 20 seconds.

'They are all gone?'

'Yes, even the sweet Louisa.' Charlotte pursed her lips.

'I'm sorry, dude. Maybe you can meet her in Miami if you accept my invitation and come stay with me during our leave.'

'Who, Louisa? Are you crazy, she's just a girl!'

'Much more than a girl, Darcy, 19 is a young and flirtatious woman. You two got a good thing going, dude.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Absolutely not. Where did you get this absurd idea?' Darcy was adamant. 'Was I too attentive to her?'

'Yes!' Both Charlotte and Fitzwilliam answered at the same time.

'Maybe I need to apologize, then.'

'Let it rest.' Charlotte waved. 'Those girls are too lively, spoiled as Lizzy says. There's a good chance she won't remember you in a few days.'

'Lizzy' among those words made him antsy.

'So, Miami is still out of the question, huh? Charlotte can get us tickets to a VIP party, freeload.'

She chuckled. 'In two weeks only. It'll be the after party of the rock festival, for crew and bands. Usually the famous stars make a quick stop, even perform a song or two.'

'Sounds fun. All crew goes to this party?'

'Pretty much. Lizzy can name who ditches, she keeps track of everybody, manages to record great chats during the party. Her savvy interviews keep everyone on their toes.'

'She's very pretty, but prettier on screen.' Fitzwilliam said casually as he arranged towels over lounge chairs for them.

'Huh.' Darcy grunted his disapproval but Fitzwilliam didn't understand the reason.

'She lights up on camera, has presence of mind. She has a way to make people open up, speak up. No one can do better interviews simply because she doesn't want to attract attention to herself, she always wants to give space to others. No wonder she manages to secure exclusives.' Charlotte smiled sideways. 'Did you notice how Lizzy is jumpy at open spaces?'

'Never met her before.' Fitzwilliam shrugged.

'She is shy! Terrified people will recognize her… Silly! Louisa has some resemblance to Lizzy, come to think of it, hasn't she?' Charlotte thought for a while. 'Maybe cheek bones or eyes-'

'No, not her eyes.' Darcy betrayed himself. Her fine eyes were a feature of hers that never faded in his memory. 'They both have long face and dark hair, as their aunt Gardenia. It's a family trait.'

'And you know that because…'

'I met Lizzy years ago, when she started college and I was at Officer Training School.'

'Dude.' Fitzwilliam choked. 'Dude!' He held Darcy's shoulder. 'She's that Elizabeth!'

Darcy nodded.

'Dude…'

'Elizabeth who?' Charlotte was intrigued and a little displeased.

Darcy shook his head dismissively. 'I'll be at my sister's ranch, Fitzwilliam. You know where to reach me before I arrive in Miami in a few days.' If it was the city where she lived, then it'd be.

.

'Do you believe it'll take much longer, Mary?' Lizzy asked her sister. 'I still have so much to do today…'

'It's early. And it's my first great job as costume designer, hang on.' She fit the small tube in her nose for a powerful spray and inhaled deeply. 'You are come at last, after days of me calling you to try outfits for the concert transmissions! I began to think I should never see you. I am so busy I got ill, so ill I can hardly speak.' She inhaled again.

'You'll get and addiction to nasal sprays, Mary.'

'I wish. I have a serious condition, rhinitis that sparks my migraines. Sprays shrink congested blood vessels, open my clogged passages.' A cough, two sneezes and a sigh. 'Quick relief that lasts so little, let me look at you.' She pressed her eyes. 'Not pants, maybe skirts. Try this animal print denim skirt.'

'Kind of short, isn't it?'

'Ankle boots.' The designer said absent minded. 'You've got nice legs.'

'Ah, here you are.' Charlotte entered the office without knocking.

'Naked people here! Mary waved her arms. 'I get no respect here! And I've been working so hard, I don't know how you do it for so long, Lizzy!'

'You'll get used to it, sister.'

'Chill, Mary, it's just me. Your assistant was not at the desk, so I thought-'

'I have not seen him for hours. He would go out though I told him how ill I was. He said he should not stay out long; but he has never come back. I assure you, I have not seen a soul this whole long morning and I get more ill and busier by the minute.'

'You're hypochondriac.' Charlotte found a chair, moved clothes aside and sat. 'Pull yourself together, we're just starting.'

'I am not!' Mary bristled. 'What are you doing here anyway? We're a week away from the concert, Lizzy has to start taping the teasers and visit the stadium… she has nothing to wear on camera simply because she refused to come here earlier.'

'She asked me to come here. We have to go over the scripts and-'

'Not here!' Mary shook a finger.

'Please, girls.' Lizzy returned from the dressing room inside the outfit (minus a top). 'Help me please, I have go home earlier. Family emergency.'

'Someone is sick?' Mary gasped. 'No one told me.'

'Dad didn't want to tell you because of your condition.' She pointed her own nose. 'He sold the house, he is inconsolable.' Lizzy sighed. 'What do you want to wear with this, Mary?' She pointed the skirt.

'But he should have told me…'

'He will. And you'll both whine that the boys won't be able to swim in the pool, learn to play golf, he'll be more depressed… give him a break.' She pressed her sister's hand. 'A top?'

'I have a few options here…' A bit lost, she chose several tops for Lizzy to try. 'Why do you keep fingering your collarbone?' Mary leaned closer and moved the bra strap to a side. 'Something I need to hide?'

'No.' Lizzy waved the designer's hand away. 'I lost mom's scapular, that's all.'

'The Italian one, very delicate?' Mary took the nose spray tube from her pocket. Lizzy nodded.

'She's got this nervous tic. Give her a necklace, something big.' Charlotte suggested. 'If she does that on camera, at least it'll have a reason.'

'Right.' The designer opened a huge bijoux drawer.

'So, the old man Bennett is now a catch, huh? Loaded with the profit from the house…'

'Dad has a few debts to pay, has to divide the money with us, so what will be left will hardly make him attractive. He's in low spirits.' Lizzy fingered the missing necklace again. 'At least now I'll have means to start my documentary production company, it'll be mom's last gift. Parting from her house is hard on him… all of us.'

'Who bought it?' Mary bit her lip.

'The huge castle in the burbs?'

Lizzy sniggered. 'He said something about government, his lawyer took care of details. To him, there wouldn't be a perfect buyer because my dad would rather not sell.'

'I understand but how much does it cost to keep that estate?' Charlotte rolled her eyes. 'He'll be much happier at the big Brickell Avenue apartment. Tell me again why only Jane will live there.'

'I have my own place. Mary lives with her family.'

'Now we all live close to aunt Gardenia, that is nice enough.'

'But there is so much space left in 8000 square feet… even the closet has a floor to ceiling window! Oh, quite a view!'

'Yeah, it is a good place. Dad liked it a lot.'

'Red top, a long chain with a cross and a vintage beret!' Mary smiled extending the items to Lizzy. 'Try these on, please.'

Lizzy nodded.

'I love this beret, please bring it back. It belongs to the network's collection.' Mary observed sniffing as Lizzy dressed. 'One can almost smell the salty air, it has this Navy thing, sea battles heroes.'

'Oh, no! Charlotte shook her head. I grew so weary of navy men.'

Lizzy groaned. 'Do I need a beret? Really?'

'No one needs a beret, Mary. Come on!' Charlotte took the hat from Lizzy's head ruffling her hair.

'Prada had berets in 2017's collection.' Mary rescued the item, arranged it perfectly sideways, slightly pushed back. 'Lovely.' She said and sprayed her nose.

'Urgh…' Lizzy twisted her lips.

.

'I could have gotten concert tickets as well as party credentials if not for you, fucker.' Fitzwilliam playfully kicked Darcy's leg handing his friend a beer before seating on the couch. 'Now we have to watch the concert on TV instead of being there!'

'You can afford the ticket.'

'Not the same. My girlfriend works at the network responsible for the live transmission, she has complimentary tickets. But she hated that you used her to get closer to her best friend. Thinks I knew about it and helped you.'

'You're a fool, of course you wouldn't realize anything.'

'Exactly!'

They both chuckled.

'I didn't use Charlotte.' Darcy shrugged. 'It was a surprise to hear you were dating a woman from the same network where my ex works. Then you invited me to an unbelievable weekend cruising theme parks with-'

'My girlfriend's single friend, a Lizzy!' Fitzwilliam laughed.

'Of course I had to make sure it wasn't her.'

'But it was.'

Darcy nodded, sipped his beer, pointed at the TV. 'There she is.'

Lizzy appeared smiling, microphone near her lips, three handsome men on each side, all towering over her.

'Hello, rockers! Backstage patrol again!' She almost shouted. 'I'm here with the Bath & Lyme guys, just before they start their magic, we can hear the final chords from the sponsors' warming up show. I guess every girl would like to be in my shoes, am I right?' She bended a knee to show her cute ankle boot. 'Say something to your fans!'

Something! They said together joining heads with her to reach her microphone.

There was laughter.

'What can we expect of tonight's concert?'

'We prepared new songs from the upcoming album, our fans will be surprised.'

'Spoilers, Elliot?' She blinked to the camera.

'The band leader smiled. Inside information just for you, Lizzy.'

'Ah!' She blushed. 'You'll put me in danger. Your groupies will be too jealous of me!…'

'They know I welcome their love, we talk on social media all the time.' He said to the camera. 'When I sing Good Company tonight, everyone will know who I have in mind.' He directed an intent look at Lizzy.

She opened a funny smile. 'My idea of good company, Elliot, is clever, well-informed people. I've read you discuss the Js at length on Twitter. Janis Joplin, Jimmi Hendrix, Jim Morrison. But to me, to be called a great conversation, it lacked Clapton. That is what I call good company.'

He exchanged amused looks with his band mates. 'You are mistaken.' Said he gently. 'That is not good company; that is the best.'

The great sweet smile shared was long enough for Charlotte, the producer, sign the end of the interview.

Lizzy nodded. 'Our time is up and I don't know about you rockers at home watching me, but I'll be in the wings hoping for Old Love.' She grinned for the camera. 'Break a leg, guys!' She lowered the mic to greet them with cheek kisses and chaste hugs.

.

Darcy was frozen watching his friend's TV.

'Did the guy flirt with your ex, dude?'

A grunt.

'I can ask Charlotte if you want, to find out if there's something going on there.'

Another grunt.

'Say something, dude. You look like you could explode. '

 _Old Love is a message._ He told himself. _It can only be._

.

'Do you really like Clapton?' Elliot, the bandleader asked Lizzy as she moved to a side allowing the crew more space to work.

'Very much, yes. Do you?'

'I can even play Old Love.'

'Me too!' Lizzy chuckled. 'I love the song.'

'What do you play? Or do you sing?'

'Piano, fairly well. But I'm not really a songbird!'

'Good to know!' He smiled sideways.

He was handsome, she thought. 'Don't like competition, huh?'

With a thumb over his shoulder, he pointed where he was needed and left.

.

On stage, their music was ok, Darcy thought. Average pop music, one could dance to those tunes, sing along driving or overseas missing home while in inhospitable war zones. But Darcy mostly saw the guy drooling over Lizzy. Maybe it had been better to be there at the audience, he wouldn't have watched the interview, wouldn't understand why, as the band took a break to tune instruments, the guy walked off stage and returned pulling her by the hand.

'Hey, folks! Do you know who this lovely girl is?' Elliot spoke on the stage's central microphone. 'Lizzy Bennett who catch us in interviews on TV? I just learned she is a fairly proficient on the piano.' He grinned. 'And we have the most wicked digital keyboard!'

The crowd answered in cheers.

Lizzy answered shaking her head. 'No, no, no!'

'Musgrove needs a break, right?'

'I'm ready for a break, yeah!' The other guy said on his microphone making the crowd react again.

'And I always wanted to perform Eric Clapton live.'

The crowd erupted in so much noise that nothing else was heard.

'I can't!' Lizzy waved in panic.

'Will you let me sing a capella?' He whispered in her ear.

She trembled, licked her lips, blinked. But sat behind the amazing keyboard and tried a few keys. The crowd cheered. Elliot took his water bottle, walked to stand close to her while communicating with the crowd and hummed the first verses on the microphone. There was a loud roar.

'Forget about them.' He said softly very near Lizzy's face, microphone hidden behind his back. 'This is just you and me now.'

She nodded, eyes wide. Concentrating, Lizzy arranged the beret over her hair, took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

The only exception was that the TV camera was close and they were absolutely not alone.

 _'…And it makes me so angry_

 _To know that the flame still burns_

 _Why can't I get over?_

 _When will I ever learn?_

 _Old love, leave me alone_

 _Old love, go on home…'_

Darcy stood. 'Let's go.'

'Where dude?' Fitzwilliam didn't take his eyes off screen. 'I'm enjoying the concert, this intimate moment is great.'

'I want to be at this damn party when she arrives.'

'Lizzy, your Lizzy?'

'Yes, my ex Lizzy.'

.

'Hello, fellow rockers! What can you say about this year's festival, huh?' Benwick, the show's host grinned. 'Great bands, amazing music and our own Lizzy B hurting the keyboard!'

She bounced on her feet. 'It was awesome!'

'Girl, you rocked!'

'Yeah! I couldn't believe when Elliot called me on stage, and Musgrove's keyboard is the best ever, so much responsibility, I was so frightened, I mean, I love the song, thanks Eric Clapton, by the way, but to play it for a crowd without rehearsing!…'

'As you can see, my girl Lizzy B is still keyed up!' Benwick chuckled. 'You can expect the best party interviews, am I right?'

'I'm on my way!' Lizzy stepped off camera.

'You rockers at home can keep with us on social media. We'll have lives, Lizzy's interviews, party insiders and more. Hope you liked this year's concert. See you soon!'

'Cut!' The director yelled. 'We're off. No more live transmissions today.'

'Aside from social media lives at the party.' Charlotte said taking off her earphones. 'Let's go.'

.

Lizzy arrived at the party still hyped in adrenaline. A big surprise for her, the participation on Bath & Lyme's gig was actually arranged with her crew, she was informed during the ride from the stadium to the party venue. The bandleader, Elliot, had an eye on her, asked about her and when he learned she played the piano, made plans.

Even a bit aggravated, she realized that if they had told her, she'd refuse the awesome experience. The only chance she'd do it was by surprise, so they did. She appreciated the booby-trap of sorts.

Microphone in hand, crew and camera with her, she gavotted the crowd of famous rockers hunting and taking opportunities for spontaneous interviews or few words until her eyes met his. Darcy.

She knew he was supposed to attend the party, but her performance distracted her anxiousness. So many times during the previous 8 years she had fancied she had the ability to discern him at a distance, in a crowd such as that, but he never came. Until two weeks before at the park. Since then she had been seeing Darcy everywhere, anywhere. Facing him for real brought back her insecurities and guilt. 'Can we take a break?' She asked, her colleagues nodded. She extended the equipment, they scattered.

'Hi.' She smiled at him, a bit shy. 'You came. Charlotte said you might.'

He nodded. 'I watched you on TV today.'

Her smile grew. 'Could you see how nervous I was?' A giggle. 'Terrified!'

'Also how close you are with the guy.'

She blinked. Lizzy wasn't expecting that tone of voice, there wasn't enmity between them, neither opened friendship–the past would never ever return, but something must be the matter. She expect him to be sweeter, maybe it was only her memory playing with her head. At the hotel in Orlando, he had been curt, after all. 'We've met before, I've been following Elliot's career.'

'Real good friends you are.' He said gravely. 'Are you dating him?'

'No, I'm single at the moment.'

He exhaled slowly.

'You?' Lizzy asked hating the slight shake in her voice.

'Single as well.'

They shared a small relieved smile.

'I'm here in a mission.' He said, voice clearly more gentle. 'Can we talk somewhere more quiet?'

'Sure.' She pointed the balcony.

On the way, as they walked through the crowd, Lizzy felt a hand on her arm. It was Elliot's with his phone angled on his face broadcasting live on social media so his fans could envy the party. She had to stop and chat for the virtual audience, offered a cheek kiss thanking the song, blushed when he turned his face so they almost shared a lovers' kiss.

When released, Darcy was again far out of her reach. A few steps brought her to his side, but his presence was no longer hers. 'The end of the balcony?' She pointed again. 'We'll be almost alone.'

He shook his head. 'I'm leaving.'

'So soon?' She asked struck by sheer anxiousness, she needed to be encouraging. 'Stay. There'll be a few gigs, it'll be worth staying for.'

'There is nothing worth my staying, Lizzy.' He eyed her. 'Is there?'

What was he trying to say? Were there any unpleasant glances? Something turned his intentions… jealousy! Could it be? 'Yes! The music, the food, good booze.'

He shook his head, made to leave.

She held his hand. 'Stay, you had something to talk to me.' And pulled him towards the secluded spot on the balcony.

He let himself get directed, her hand in his was very a very pleasant feeling, one he longed for.

A few minutes were necessary to calm both their hearts, the cool breeze helped bring them closer. Anxious, she fingered the chain around her neck; he shoved his hands in his pants' pocket.

'Still missing your lost scapular?'

She smiled, eyes averted to the side. 'I've lost many important things in my life.' Lizzy looked back at him. 'People too.'

'Some important pillars still stand in your life. Your aunt Gardenia, for example. I understand you live close to her, enough to listen to her advice whenever you need.'

'I learned that there's a difference between listening and hearing.'

His breast bubbled; there was too much inside for him to keep holding in. 'I tried to forget you, I believed I had succeeded. My pride made me believe I could be indifferent to you when we met but you…' He swallowed to gain courage, took a velvet box from his pocket, long and thin, the size to fit a small chain. 'You pierce my soul, Lizzy. I'm half agony, half hope.' He opened the jewelry box. 'Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight years ago. I have loved none but you.'

Lizzy had no words. Her astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, colored, doubted, and was silent.

The contents of the small box made her eyes mist. This he considered sufficient encouragement.

The avowal of all that he felt, and had long felt for her, in magnificent words and unbelievable actions, touched her heart. 'How did you manage?' She whispered.

'You move me, love, always have, always will. Selfishly, I wanted your alteration in Orlando to be for me, but it was an heirloom that broke you. I returned to the park, asked for help, remembered the roller coaster's loopings and thought about the safety net to catch flying objects. Your scapular was there. The appreciation to your mom's jewel made me believe again you'd value my mother's ring.'

She took her eyes from the box where the thin scapular and a vintage engagement ring rested to focus on his handsome face. 'There's no one like you.' Her trembling lips whispered and she jumped to his neck.

They hugged long and tight for several moments.

'Let's get out of here?' He murmured and felt her nod. Darcy closed the box, shoved in his pocket again, leaned forward and raised her in his lap.

They didn't notice her crew recording the chivalrous move to post on social media later that night.

.

'Once you left my bed and never returned, now I won't leave yours.' He said sexily kissing her neck where the scapular rested.

'From now on, we'll be together the whole time.' She caressed his hair. 'Unless…'

'Unless nothing.' He rubbed himself over her pretending to adjust their positions. 'Lock your feet behind my back, love.'

She giggled, the sensations of their naked bodies together, skin rubbing with such deep feelings, made her burst in happiness. And there was the ring on her finger. She locked her feet behind his back, bringing him closer. 'The only thing between us is the navy… Could you be deployed again?'

'Navy is bringing us closer.' He rose on his elbows, still on top of her, to see her face. 'I was promoted, will run a veteran center. A new programme to use our own men's expertise in special operations.'

She frowned. 'A bit vague, isn't it?'

He smiled sideways. 'Not really…' They laughed. 'Just classified.'

'I see… Captain, Mr spy.'

'Actually, I considered if you'd like to produce a documentary on it.'

'Really?' She gasped.

'You'll feel at home, I'm sure you'd produce a great movie.'

'Mostly because of you' She giggled.

'Mostly because the Center is to be set in your family's house.'

'Government people is you!' Her eyes were wide, heart pumping in high speed.

'I suggested the place when Louisa said it was on the market, my superiors were searching for a good location. It's close to the academy, it has the cottages for the crew…'

'We'd live there, in my house, in one of the small cottages?'

'Yes.' He kissed her lips. 'If you'd like.'

'Yes!' She smiled. 'You, my documentaries, my house. So much happiness, I don't think I can handle. '

'Handle me.' He kissed her, moved to get closer so she'd feel his intentions on the back of her leg, moaned…

.

Bertha was the first to wake up, maybe because she was already used to the Belladama effects on her body. Her 7th ride was by far more thrilling than all the previous ones combined, so intense and heartfelt. Slowly she opened her eyes to confirm what she remembered: she was in Darrygh Williams' house, in his bed, with the man himself beside her.

'Wow!' She whispered. Asleep, two days' beard, lashes resting on his cheeks, he was very handsome. 'He's still with me there…' A small smile creeped up on her. She got up carefully, visited the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and returned to… hug him.

After loving each other so deeply in the Belladama dream, surely he would welcome an intimate caress. Right?

Williams felt limbs wrap around him and lips touch his skin. Returning to consciousness after living a story in real colors and love tainted with deep hurts was bittersweet, especially when finally; they had found a way to love freely. But it would be infinitely better to love Bertha in real live, outside Belladama.

'Morning.' His sleepy voice left his throat.

'Hi.' She answered. 'What a ride, huh?'

'Unbelievable.' He said in a throaty voice. 'My parents' house in Islamorada was a bit different.'

'The big house? Is it yours?'

'Similar to it, not quite the same place though.'

'What do you think it meant, the dream?'

'The obvious, Bee.' His arms hugged back bringing her body to his, causing friction, further waking up sensations they lived in the dream.

To her, it meant they should date because they dreamt well together. But instead of speaking, she considered it better to kiss him when his lips found hers and weirdly it was exactly the same kiss she had been dreaming for weeks.

The magical tea that came from her friend's witch grandmother had actually showed her what was in front of her eyes: the regular customer, the coffee late, was such a- oh!

'Dar!' What was that move with his fingers between her legs? So pleasant!

'We're just starting, Bee.'

.

Hey, hey!

They are done dreaming, it seems!

And their story is just starting...

Off to wrap this lovely romance we go from here!

M.


	20. Chapter 19

**Make love out of nothing**

* * *

From bed they moved to the shower still glued, almost connected, very much inspired by the intense dream shared for almost two days.

Thoroughly cleaned, highly infatuated, the idea of leaving his apartment for a meal was discarded because of the necessity of more clothes than his pjs they shared.

'You're the first to make this machine proud.' Williams sipped his coffee.

'Don't you use it?' Bertha watched as the dark liquid drip slowly in her cup.

'I always preferred your coffee.' He leaned on the counter for a kiss. 'This machine needed you here.'

She held his chin to give him the kiss he asked. 'I could eat something.' Another kiss. 'Crackers.' Kiss. 'Cereal.'

'There are burritos in the freezer, my dad cooks for me. Egg, vegetables, cilantro, cheese, salsa & hot sauce.'

'I'll take it.' Bertha smiled. 'My mom never offered me frozen _S.O.S. food_ …' She sipped her coffee as he put burritos in the oven. 'Although she does it for my sister.'

'Have you asked?'

'No…'

He raised his brows. 'If my dad knew you wanted a stash, he'd be glad to fill your freezer.'

'I'd be glad if his son filled me with sweet kisses…'

'For a tiny second-' He united thumb and index finger. '- thought you'd go for a dirty joke.'

She laughed, almost choked on coffee. 'That'd be nice too.'

He pushed her to the couch chuckling. There he sat with legs apart so she'd wrap her legs around one of his thighs and sipped their hot drinks waiting for the food in the oven.

'The belladama dream I had felt like a movie about cooking, I watched everything from afar.' He said. 'I was a chef; you were very critical.' He complained, she bit her lip holding a smile. 'I had to up my game to win you over. But I woke up before we actually hooked up.'

'Were our kisses close to reality?' She asked on his lips.

'Don't know.' He smiled and she kissed the corners. 'There wasn't even one.'

'I thought men only dreamt about porn.'

'Cos we are unintelligent animals, is that why?'

She giggled. 'Why don't we use the same cup?' Bertha pointed at their coffees. 'Maybe we could have continued your dream, who knows?'

'The chaste dream came from smoked belladama. We should have tea, not coffee.' Williams pulled a charming face. 'I had you naked, and kissed a lot. Belladama is meant to be drank.'

Suddenly, there was noise on the lock, the front door moved an inch and a hand gingerly knocked three times. 'Hello?'

'Yes?' Williams frowned, Bertha gaped.

'Are you dressed, brother?'

'Yes, sister.'

'And your girlfriend?'

He smiled, eye to eye with the grinning girl by his side. 'Bertha is dressed, Giovana.'

'Good!' The door opened all the way and two women entered. 'Oh, still in pjs!' The blond one sighed. 'Damp hair. New relationships are always like this; we barely get out of bed!'

'Your twin sister, right?' Bertha giggled.

'Yes, that's her.' Williams sipped his coffee. 'Hello to you too. This is Bertha, and that's Anne, her wife.'

'Hi, there. You two look lovely together. I didn't let her take a picture of you two holding hands while sleeping because that was too much, but I regret. You'd like to see it.'

'Were you here?' He groaned.

'Were we holding hands?' Bertha smiled for Williams.

The women exchanged cheek kisses, the sister kissed the brother's forehead.

'The cutest!' Giovana said from the kitchen. 'So peaceful, so much in love!' She returned to the living room with a plate munching half a burrito, offered to her wife and then to her frowning brother.

'The food was ours.'

'Don't be greedy.'

Mr Williams' burritos are the best. Anne said with her mouth full. 'Cilantro, cheese and hot sauce, delicious. Gio always asks beans and chilli.'

'These are my favorite.' Williams gave one half to Bertha and took the other. Before he took a bite, his sister pointed at him.

'What happened to you? Where's your diastema?'

'Had it fixed.' He said eating.

'Why?' Giovana passed her tongue on her front teeth to show the small gap, exactly the same as her brother had.

'Broke a tooth, needed a root canal before resin, Finneas redid it all.'

'Did you fall?'

'I had a fight with a guy I thought was her ex.' He tilted his head towards Bertha.

'Me?' She coughed. 'Who?'

'That fuck up who'd always pretending to be sick so you'd take his shift at the coffee shop.'

'Oh!' Giovana pointed, swallowed fast. 'You're the love barista!'

'Am I?' Bertha giggled, eyes on Wlliams.

'My sister is a fool.' Williams shook his head.

'You had a fight with George? For me? Did he hit you?'

'I gave him a black eye, at least.'

'Your teeth must already had been weak.' Giovana wanted to check her brother's mouth but he waved her off. 'Or is the guy super strong?'

'I lost my balance, hit the scissors arm of my dental chair.'

'How silly, Junior, fight for a girl! Shouldn't you believe her choice? She sleeps holding your hand, moron!'

'You know nothing, Giovana.'

'Urgh!'

Between the brother's quarrel and the news that her brand new boyfriend had fought for her affections, unnecessarily but still very chivalrous, Bertha felt a little dazed. 'Your father told me you live at the Keys, Giovana.'

'She does! What are you doing here, by the way?'

'I'm here for you, dumbass.'

'Did I invite you?'

'You didn't answer my calls or texts for a week, Junior! I was worried! You never took so long to call me back.'

Bertha kept him distracted, he completely forgot about his sister's and parents' calls. 'I'm fine, we're fine.' He shared a smile with Bertha. 'Did you stay at mom's or at Anne's parents?'

The sister's wife grimaced. 'My parents. But…'

'You'd rather stay here, as always.'

'Yes. Can we, brother?' The sister asked nicely.

'We can go to my place, Dar.' Bertha suggested. 'It's smaller, but it's not far.'

The girls hopeful grin decided for them.

.

'So, in each box you have a different project?' Williams marveled. Hands behind his back he perused each lid, each tag. The first two or three he opened to read the notes and documents, then decided to merely get acquainted with the amount of information she produced.

'Yes.'

'All different businesses that you had?'

'No, that I composed a business plan for.'

'And never acted on it?'

'It seemed there was always something missing, the plans were unprofessional… Lottie was also shocked when she saw my boxes, this is why she gave me Belladama.' A pause. 'My inability to decide which way to drive my life.' Bertha twisted her lips. 'But I dreamt of some, maybe the ones I care more?'

'Which ones?'

'Clothes designer.' She pointed to a box. 'We were lovers.'

'Really?' He was interested.

'ONG to reinforce women's role in political discussions.' Another box.

'Lovers too?'

'Engaged.'

'Ah, one step ahead.' He hugged her. 'In what other dreams did I take part?'

'In all of them, I guess.'

'Really?'

'I have no explanation for this besides you being a regular at the shop.' She hugged him back. 'But there are other regulars, so I witchcraft must have some part in uniting us. Or the classical romance.'

'I noticed that… Austen, isn't it? I read in junior high.' He had a vague remembrance of a school play and a clear one of his ex's favorite movie, the same ex who had given him the espresso machine. Funny coincidences. 'Reason for me to find faith in hocus pocus.'

She raised three fingers. 'Magic, literature and brains are inexplicable.' She rose on her toes to reach his lips. 'Show me some magic tricks there?' Bertha pointed, walked backwards until they entered her bedroom and pushed him. When he sat on her bed, she climbed on him.

A few moments later, still enjoying the kisses and weigh of his girlfriend waking up his desires, he was glad to see her take off her clothes and lower his sweat pants in one swift move. It was up to him, comfortably lying on his back, to free at least one leg because once she got what she wanted and connected, her only care was to conduct his hand to her sensitive button.

'Here, Dar, do that thing you know to drive mad.' She begged.

'Low all the way down, Bee.' He asked.

Before belladama, Bertha would never have self-confidence to dance naked on top of a new boyfriend as he lazily caressed her curves and flaws. Her body didn't bother her anymore, she wanted the pleasure Williams could share with her, offer in the form of fingers between her legs doing that twitch and rub while his kisses… Oh, heavens!

When he sensed she was close enough, she sat up, turned them and enjoyed her aftershocks in final pumps until he found his peak too.

'Mmmm…. That was nice!' Bertha stretched her arms over her head, Williams still on top of her.

'Very nice.'

'I'd like to go for a run, but now I'm too tired.'

'I can't be with you in a run, but here we can exercise together...'

A shared chuckle.

'A nap, what you say?'

'We're good at napping together.'

'Too good!'

This time, they spooned each other.

Williams woke up alone with the insistent doorbell. He got up slowly, dressed his sweat pants, searched for Bertha in the bathroom, kitchen and opened the door certain she had left for a run without her keys.

'Who are you?'

'Excuse me.' He said to the person on the corridor. 'Who are you?'

'You're in my friend 's apartment, where is she? Who are you?' The angry girl demanded. 'Wait, I know you…'

He waited.

'It's you!' She pointed at his face. 'That little thief always dreams about you.'

Recognition loomed in his mind. 'Are you Lottie?'

'Do you know me?'

'I have a fuzzy memory of your face, yes.'

'Damn you, Bertha!' She mumbled. 'Where is she?'

'Don't know, maybe she left for a run.' He took a step aside and waved the living room. 'Please, get in. We need to talk; I have many doubts about belladama.'

'I don't know what is that.' Lottie pulled a face.

'No need to keep secrets from me, Lottie. After two trips, I've met the effects of your grandma's herb. And approve of it.'

'Oh. My. God.' Lottie entered Bertha's apartment as one walks to the gallows.

.

Bertha opened her apartment's door with a grin. She had had a great run, was returning to a loving boyfriend that promised to be a keeper- in the beginning they all did, right? And then they could go out for dinner.

But she realized her plans wouldn't happen when she saw that doom had reached first.

'The thief.' Lottie mumbled.

'Hi, friend, what an unexpected visit!…'

'The conniving little bitch who stole from my house and let her boyfriend have my grandma's secret!'

'Calm down.'

'You babbled!'

'She didn't.' Williams said calmly.

'No need to advocate for her, I know this fake friend since we were kids.'

'He is speaking the truth, Lottie, I didn't say anything until after he had his first trip. And I didn't even know one could smoke belladama…'

'What? '

The shout made both Bertha and Williams wince.

'Speak.' Lottie ordered. 'Tell me everything, don't you dare leave anything to be said.'

'Let me take a shower first and we can go out for-'

'Now!'

So she did. Bertha sat down on the floor with a bottle of water and told her childhood friend the coincidences of always having Williams in her dreams, the bag she took from Lottie's house forgotten on his car, his curiosity and their trip together. When she finished, Lottie had her head between her knees, arms crossed holding her body in a ball.

'My gran will kill me.' She whined. 'She will return from the other plane to berate me, and shout, and kill me.'

'We didn't do anything wrong, Lottie, chill.' Bertha got up, pecked Williams lips and walked to the fridge for a new bottle of water.

'Nothing wrong?' Lottie raised her voice again. 'You divided in several doses what I specifically told you to have only two times.' She showed two fingers. 'You smoked what was supposed to be brewed.' She pointed at Williams. 'And then you two shared a single dose in a new mug? Nothing I told you was taken seriously, B! This is something serious.'

'New mug, old mug, tea was what was important and we did it the right way. Fill it up with boiling water then place the leaves on top, cover with a dish, let it sit for a few minutes. The mug is just the vessel.'

'Isn't it obvious?' Lottie asked impatiently.

Bertha exchanged looks with Williams, he offered his hand, she took it and sat on his lap.

'With an old mug you allowed the belladama to show you your life in a straight forward manner. A new mug…' Lottie opened her eyes wide.

'Not our past, but our future?' Williams said slowly.

'A suggestion of it, weak minds can be persuaded to follow a projection. Off goes your free will.'

'Or it opens our eyes to what is saved for us.' Bertha frowned. 'Could this be?'

Lottie shrugged. 'Remember Belladama can never heal your life.'

They paused in deep thoughts.

'We can't waste 8 years, Bee.'

'No chance.'

They exchanged another look, this time a long one, heartfelt, intense.

'What are you talking about?' Lottie furrowed her brows.

'You should know; you were there with us.'

Lottie shook her head. 'No, I was in a dream of my own.'

'With a seal officer.'

'Yes?…'

They all kept silent for a few moments.

'Your seal was my friend Finneas, it's his the narghile I used. There might still be some belladama left in it.'

Lottie was freaked out. 'I'll never sleep again. My gran might come to me and she'll kill me.'

xxx

His days started with a different taste for Williams. His morning latte was prepared by his adored girlfriend after they arrived together at the coffee house. Before the magnificent belladama tea, he had his coffee to go and arrived at the office thinking that one day he'd find a way to ask her out. Together, he took the side table, shared a French toast with her sipping slowly from his cup where she designed a heart in latte art.

'When you get tired of the only trick I can pull out to decorate your morning coffee, switch to green tea.' She joked.

'How about you learn another thingy to draw on foam for me?'

'I'm not a barista, Dar.'

'How about you become one? A really fancy one.'

'Why would I?'

'I've been thinking about something, Bee. A sabbatical, a year away.'

Bertha tried to disguise her reaction. 'Wow… Where are you planning to go?' She hoped the coffee cup on her lips would hide her grimace.

'Europe.' He shrugged. 'If you'd like it there. We could dedicate to a few free courses. Literature, of course. Barista, cooking, mythology.'

She was silent for a while.

'A year isn't that much time, Bee. I also doubt I'll know what to do with so much leisure; since my father's retirement I haven't taken more than a week away at a time. But our dream showed me that there's no use in postponing life. What do you say?'

'You included me in your plans?'

'Yes, Bee. Why wouldn't I?'

'I… Well, we're together for only a while and.' She blinked. 'I, you. I'm speechless.'

'Yes or no?'

'I'd love to, but I can't afford.' A small smile raised the corners of her lips. 'I could sublet my apartment, have a small savings account, but wouldn't last long.' Bertha bit her lip. 'I could serve coffee everywhere, I guess.'

'Or skill up.'

'That would be a dream coming true. New love, polishing up my being!…' Bertha wiggled her brows.

He shook an index finger. 'Not new love, me.' Pointed to his chest with a thumb. 'The one.'

She giggled. 'Dreamier still…' Bertha moved from her chair to his lap. 'I can fantasize about you in Europe. Greece, Italy, all tanned and idle.'

He smiled showing his perfect teeth. 'Let's make it happen.' A kiss. 'Delayed gratification is a vice.' Another. And a few more until he had to leave for work.

Bertha was set in planning mood.

One thing she could do was compose detailed plans for ventures she would lose interest once all variations were calculated, that was her modus operandi. The threat of letting Williams go without her made her feel extremely sad, exactly as she did in the dream they shared.

As she kept working mechanically, Bertha discovered she had felt that way, or similarly, in each belladama dream, every time she let that specific Mr. Darcy go. The strong fashion designer missed the retail tycoon, the demure girl of 200 years before her time suffered for the handsome gentleman, the headstrong suffragist longed for the politician she thought she couldn't love. Those women, strong, doubtful, delicate, fragile, willful, they were sides of her own personality.

A diamond.

That was how she started to see herself, a multifaceted rock capable of reflecting light in several different directions. 'Me!' Bertha said softly.

'What?'

She winced as the male voice reached her. 'George, hi. Didn't see you arrive.'

'You're distracted.' He smiled sideways. 'Problems?'

'Kinda.' Bertha shook her head slowly. 'Solutions, actually.' A shrug. 'What about you?'

'Have to tell you that I'm still not ok, might need a few more days off. That crazy dentist really fucked my mouth.' He pressed his left cheek. 'Such lousy professional, should make a formal complaint.'

'He can do the same, you know. At the police station. You broke his tooth. He told me you started the violence and the verbal abuse.' The man went pale. 'I know what happened, yes.'

'He lied!'

'My boyfriend has no reason to lie to me, George.'

'Boyfriend!'

'Yes…' Bertha looked around the empty place at that time of the day, thought about one more time having to run everything on her own because her colleague claimed a fake reason to miss work and decided: enough was enough.

She stood.

'I'm the one who'll be off for a while. It's about time you take responsibility.'

Before he could protest, she took off the apron and left. 'My shift only starts in half an hour!' He shouted, but Bertha was already gone.

* * *

To the happy ending we go!

Hello, hello... So, we are arriving at the end of this story, Bertha and Williams seem to have their plan sorted out but we know better, right? We have two more chapters to go - a demi-epilogue and a full one.

See ya next week?

M.


	21. Chapter 20

**So long, farewell**

* * *

A good night's sleep was heaven-sent, worth a king's ransom, Lottie always thought when she woke up rested and satisfied after a long and peaceful Belladama ride.

It had been two nights and almost three days' sleep, but since she didn't have to worry about Bertha's shenanigans, Lottie felt perfectly rested.

Maybe the wine she had before the ride didn't quite agree with her, she had an after-taste in her mouth. A finish as the experts say. A faded tang, not unpleasant, just… just melancholy of sorts.

A warm shower, a full breakfast, a heartburn tablet, clean perfumed clothes and she was ready to face humanity as a margarine commercial character wanders through springtime streets.

Almost an hour later she perused the malls' beautiful windows after running her errands considering the need for a new pair of yoga pants when she saw Bertha's mom inside a jewelry shop with a friend, a woman about her age. Not half a second later Janet stormed off the shop with a wailing toddler by the hand.

'Oh, Lottie, thank God you are here! Bertha trusts you.'

'Hi, Jan, what a coincidence…' She answered in a grimace fearing the indignant child would be passed to her care.

'Please, help my mom. I need to buy an ice-cream cone right this moment!' Janet said in despair and was pulled away by the 40" tyrant.

'What do I know of jewelry?' Lottie pursed her lips thinking about escaping before being called inside, but curiosity won. The importance of Bertha's trust was very intriguing in this scenario, indeed! 'Hi.' She smiled shyly.

'Oh, dear Lord, Lottie!' Bertha's mom raised her hands upwards. 'Heaven sent you, girl!' She leaned closer to the other woman. 'She's Bertha's best friend since kindergarten, she'll know.'

'Oh, how lovely!' The woman sighed obviously relieved. 'She'll know.' A smile for the sales lady on the other side of the small table. Between them, a velvet tray full of rings.

'Bertha needs an engagement ring, Lottie. Which one of these?'

Astonished, Lottie frowned. 'Wouldn't she need a fiancé first?'

'My son!' The other woman smiled.

'Are you Darrygh's mother?'

'You know Junior! Of course, Bertha's friend!' A face splitting smile. 'Aren't they perfect for each other? We hooked them up, right?' The women high fived chuckling. 'I'm so happy for them!'

'Is he proposing? Why won't he choose a ring himself?' Lottie still puzzled. ' In Europe. Have they returned already? She didn't call me…'

'Next week.' Bertha's mom shoved her cellphone on Lottie's face. 'Tell me if these aren't wedding bands!'

'What?'

'These two traitors married in England! Alone! After more than a year abroad, out of nowhere, last week she phoned me, Junior phoned her, both at the same time, to say that they were coming back. Like this!' She snapped her fingers. 'And will have an important thing to tell us in a family lunch, both families together. When they arrive here, they'll find a wedding ceremony waiting for them. Flowers, minister, guests - you'll get your invitation. We're inviting all their friends, her coffee house colleagues, his associates at the clinic, sister who lives in Florida is already on her way. Everyone will be here.'

The women were in the brink of despair, Lottie felt something nag on her faded memory. The tang on her mouth returned. 'Maybe you thought about wedding bands because she's using…' She forced her sight, zoomed in the image. 'Eight rings together on her left hand. Isn't that weird for an engagement?' She mumbled looking at the smiling couple in front of a big manor house. They hugged, he was behind her, only her hands were visible because she was holding his over her belly- Lottie's legs failed her as her grandmother's voice from the last dream she had woken up a few hours earlier returned to her head.

 _'I won't return, Carlota, yeens won't see me here in dreams anymore. But I'll be there.'_

 _'Why, gran? I love belladama rides because we can be together again!…'_

 _'Yeens love because of the romances, fool! Don't pull my leg!'_

 _They chuckled together._

 _'Yeens will see me, but not here.'_

 _'It's safe. Bertha doesn't have any more belladama.'_

 _'Purdy girl let belladama fix her life. She listened, realized that she wanted the little family life she thought hindered her mother and sister. Allowed a good man reach her. Yeens deaf, she listened. I like them couple._

 _'Bertha and Darrygh?'_

 _'Bee and Dar.'_

'B and D. That's what you'll want engraved on the ring?' The sales lady asked.

'Yes. Now which one, Lottie. Help us choose!'

 _BellaDama. B and D._ Lottie blinked. 'Belladama.'

 _Eight rings, eight rides Bertha had had…_

 _Holding her belly, a very happy handsome couple._

'This one.' The sales lady smiled pushing a thick gold band with tiny diamonds and a big rose colored pearl. 'The Lady Susan ring.'

The women frowned.

'That's what she said, Bela Dama, Fair lady. All our rings are named after great characters, and in this collection, the fairest of them all is Lady Susan. A classic, surely will please everyone. Excessively pretty, an uncommon union of symmetry, brilliancy, and grace.'

'She's reincarnating.' Lottie whispered. And shed a tear.

* * *

hi.

Did I catch you by surprise or did you see this coming?

At least did I make you smile?

One more chap to go, an epilogue. Quite fluffly.

xoxo

M.


	22. Chapter 22

**Advice for the young at heart**

* * *

'And what is this dirt in your wedding album, daddy?'

Williams smiled, lowered the tablet, pointed. 'Love potion.' He said sipping his morning coffee.

'Be serious.' Elizabeth, Lizzy, twisted her pretty nose. 'Between wedding pictures, no one keeps a bag of dirt.' The eight-year-old insisted. 'I'll ask mommy.' She twisted to dangle her little legs and jump from the kitchen counter's tall stool.

'Let her sleep, Lizzy. When we return from the beach, we can wake them her up for lunch. Fitz kept her awake the whole night and she has important meetings at her office later today.'

'Today is Saturday.'

'She is her own boss, as I have my own clinic. We can choose our schedules.'

'The baby whines too much.'

'Because he is a baby, babies only know how to cry. You, the big sister, will have to teach him to speak, to ask these many questions…'

'When will he grow enough to my school?'

'Only when he turns 4. That's the age accepted at Islamorata Kindergaten.'

'I told everyone about him.'

'Good!' Williams smiled. 'Now eat your french toast.'

She did for a while. 'No one understood what is that mommy does in her office when she explained in Career day.' She pursed her lips, her dad rose an eyebrow. 'You should have been there instead; every day someone loses a tooth in my class, everyone would understand a dentist.'

'But you do understand what Bertha does, don't you?'

'She thinks things for people who can't think straight.'

'She makes detailed plans for people who only have an idea but can't make a business work, like a shop, a school, a restaurant. She imagines a problem and when it happens, she already has a solution.'

That satisfied her for a while.

'Mommy always tells me about your surprise wedding.' A pout. 'She will tell me what is this in the bag.'

'She'll say it's love potion because that's what it is.'

'Dirt? Ew!'

'Herbs that grew too old, not dirt. Mom used to brew a magical tea to call me closer.'

'You're kidding!'

'No, absolutely true.'

The girl seemed suspicious, but her dad never lied…

'Ask your godmother, she gave it to us.' He challenged.

'Auntie Lottie?' Lizzy's face lighted. 'Uncle Finn said he'd bring her and cousin Charlotte to spend vacations with us.'

'If he said, they'll come.' Williams shrugged. 'Then you can ask her about the love potion.'

'Mommy likes to read bed time stories about good witches with love potions to me.' She was still suspicious.

With a straight face, making an effort not to laugh, Williams nodded. 'Exactly like those.'

'And it worked, you married mommy.'

'I was already near.' He shrugged. 'But the tea helped dissolve her prejudice. It persuaded her we belonged together.'

'I don't get it…'

'Let me tell you when I met mom.' He sighed choosing words. 'We were in a reality TV show and I fell for her almost instantly. Love at first sight thing.'

'Lier, lier, pants on fire!' Lizzy giggled.

'Am not!'

'Is too! Mommy told me you bought coffee from the shop where she worked!…'

'Ah, but that's another story. The one I'm about to tell you is how I conquered her heart when she was wary and stubborn.'

'When will you tell me the story where you and mom took our names from?'

'Ah, that's a book, a romance.' He smiled. 'Quite thick.' The girl pulled a face. 'In a few years, you'll love it.'

'Mommy says that.' The girl blinked in expectancy.

His smile grew. 'So, we were on an island just like this one here where we live and…'

 **~ The end ~**

* * *

 **HI, there!**

Again I'd like to thank you for keeping me company througout this story. It started in a touchy moment in my life and maybe that was why I left it for a while. I apologize for typos or funny bits. 9 lives may get a revised extended version, brochure probably; online it'll alway be here.

Hope you enjoyed reading it, at least made you smile a few times.

If you liked this one, you can check out my self-published romances. Later this year I'll have novelties, jolly ones.

P&P will always be a great source of inspiration for me, every now and then I visit the Pemberley friends. New stuff is coming out soon. By Christmas I should have a new Regency mystery-romantic-comedy P&P continuation to amuse your holidays.

Before that, Halloween maybe, a Victorian off Austen tale of love and faith and science. It's being revised and anyone who wishes to read the first chapters in advance can let me know; I'd be happy to send you!

Again, many thanks and I promise to answer all reviews & comments & suggestions. But I do have a day job (am an architect here in Rio), a 10yo boy, a cat and a hubs. Talk to you all soon!

xoxo

M.


End file.
